Broken Realities
by RockBane
Summary: Takato and the others finish their final exams. Guyver needs their help to stop the GL from unlinking the six realities that the Stalkers control. Davis soon finds that his Digivice is a key to take the group across realities. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Broken Realities

I don't own Digimon and Ranma 1/2

------------------------------------------------------

'_Thoughts'_

"talking out loud"

'-----' scene change

(V)(V) different point of view

'+' flash back

Chapter 1

He opens his eye to see Calamon sitting on his crest. "Takato's up and getting breakfast ready!" Then he watches as Calamon hops onto his brother's crest and he groans. It's the last day for exams and then tonight, Takato, Calamon, Guilmon, Ken, Wormon, T.K., Patamon, Izzy, Tentomon, Henry, Terriermon, Ryo, Cyberdramon, Davis, Kage, Sky, Tommy, Takuya, J.P., Kouji, and him were going to go to different dimension tonight. The girls were going to have a girl's night and will be having the house with Nabiki. Ranma was visiting his mother and Kasumi was spending more time exploring Dire's dimension.

Without knowing where Soun and Genma were, and Akane still getting treatment for the steroids that were in her system, the whole house and Dojo had changed to accumulate the more guests. Another level had been adding as well as another wing. New bathroom was also added. Akane's room had changed and now it's the girl's room. The changes happened about a week after Takato done that spell. The money from the stuff Calamon's and Gatomon's were still coming in. There were also a new stuff toy; it was based on Tommy's human spirit. The only really big bill was the food one. Between growing teenagers and Digimon, it was amazing that there's any food left in the house.

As he gets dressed, he looks over to check on Takuya. Takuya had made it on the soccer ball team, the same one as Ken and Davis. They had tried to get Takato, Kouji, and him to join, but it didn't work out. Takato wasn't interested, Kouji was practicing kendo with Mrs. Saotome supervising him, and he like to play games on the Internet.

He yawns as he heads down stairs. Calamon was already going into J.P.'s and Tommy's room. He sees Rika and Renamon already up and talking with Kari and Zoe with Gatomon napping on Kari's left side. He notices that Kari's left hand was resting on Gatomon's back. He nods and checks to see if T.K. was helping Takato.

Takato shared a room with T.K. and Izzy. Davis shared a room with Ken and his two partners, along with Wormon, used the other bed. Ryo and Henry were in another room with Cyberdramon using the other bed. Ranma, Nabiki, and Kasumi each had their own rooms though. Calamon likes to change rooms each night, one night sleeping with the girl's, then the next with in with one of the others. The Digimon used the Dojo when they didn't want to wake up their partners when they stayed up late. Which was often, for Digimon didn't have to go to school or worry about sports practice.

He finds T.K. stirring batter for pancakes. "Anything else that needs to be done?" He asks Patamon's partner. "You could see if we're out of juice." T.K. says to him and he checks. He sees apple juice and guava juice, the apple juice was the most full and he picks both up. Setting them on the counter and when to look to see if he had enough clean glasses.

He then looks and see Takato coming into the kitchen as Drakemon. As T.K. and him watch, Takato became human in front of their eyes. "Guilmon and the others tried to play a practical joke. I think it was Terriermon's idea, so don't tell Henry just yet. I'll get the eggs ready, how the juice?" Takato ask, as he begins to take out a bowl and puts some eggs into the bowl. "We're good on apple juice, we have enough for breakfast. So, happy to see Lucemon again?" He tells Takato as he begins to take out plates and utensils. T.K. also begins to pour some of the batter onto a portable grill.

"So, do you think Dash, Cassandra, and Puck are alright?" T.K. asks as he finishes pouring the batter. "They're fine. They did make it to where Guyver left. They left about two days after checking out that lab. I hope Izzy's not too disappointed that they used that lab then finishing off that portal device. I can't wait to see Lucemon again. I kind of miss eating a cooked meat apple." Takato says as he cracks the eggs in that bowl. They continue their work in silents.

He couldn't help but agree with Takato, he also can't wait to show the others around his Digital World. That's where they're spending the night and maybe tomorrow night. He wonders how IceLeomon and Ranamon were getting along. He didn't know just what to make of that match, but if they like each other, then he wishes them luck.

Soon he could hear that everyone's up and in the expanded living room. He finishes getting everything out and then begins to set the table. His last exam's Math, he shared that class with Zoe, Rika, and Henry. Takato's final exam starts earlier, with Davis, Ken, T.K., and Ryo. He didn't know about the others. Everybody's become really good friends, and as Davis and Takuya keep pointing out, with no parents around they could do about anything they want. It's like going to university and living in dorms, just without parents visiting or phoning. He wonders just what the future holds.

---------------------------------------

He looks over at his best friend, Fenir, who's a Sangloupmon. Fenir and Fate ported out when the night that his cousin contacted him. He wonders just what the GL hopes to prove. The Stalkers have taken over Arth 24 two weeks ago and were close to having full control on Fovz 170. They're hold on Muzut 63 had been complete for about a month and a half now, and Hiros 12 and 87 were the first to become theirs two months ago, when he arrived with Mane and the rest of the army from the front line reality. Tayth 832 was now the official command post for the Stalkers. They now want to finish taking control of the worlds that they started on and then send out spies to gather information on which realities were ready to revolt.

He looks at the last base that was under GL control. It was nicked named Cattle Ranch. It got that nickname from the humans for all the bull and cow type Digimon that worked there. He looks over to look at Ray with his partner Oro, a RuneGabumon. Ray looks back at him and nods; he returns the nods to the fourteen year old. Then watches as Ray and Oro head to where the other human and Digimon were. It was because of the partnership between Digimon and humans that the Stalkers now controls the realities they do. Ray was in charge of group of humans and Digimon that were here to help. Most of the humans were between the ages of ten and fourteen.

He nods to Fenir and his friend heads for his unit. He turns to look at his unit and prays that nobody gets too hurt in this next battle. If he hadn't come to know Takato or the other Legendary Warriors, he might be nervous about trusting Ray and the other humans. Now he knew not to underestimate humans. He could also see that the partnership between the humans and Digimon were quit equal, they both get one common thing, that's a friend.

He signals his unit and they move forward, it's going to be a long day. It's just the morning, too. He knows that Fate was doing something important as well, he just hopes that she doesn't tip the Inu'Dor to what she's attempting though.

---------------------------------------

He looks over to where Rika walks with Zoe and Kari. He didn't mind that Rika and the girls weren't coming with them tonight. He knew that things between Rika and him were better then he ever dreamed possible and hopes that it'll last. He did want to introduce Rika to Lucemon, but knew that it'll be a while before that happens.

He looks over to Kouji and Kouichi, Kouichi was still wearing his Naruto necklace, he had one day decided to ask about it and found out more then enough about Naruto. It's not that he's not interested, it's that he didn't expect to sit there for about thirty minutes listening to Kouichi talk about some really odd things about this one character named Sasuke and how some people wanted Sasuke and this girl named Saruka to hook up and then Kouichi began to explain why Naruto should hook up with her instead. He didn't really know anything about the show, and therefore had no real opinion on who would make the better couple. He also made a note to himself not to talk to Kouichi when Kouichi had six cans of soda and eight chocolate bars.

He remembers just what kind of practical joke that Terriermon had planned on. If he didn't stop and think for a second just why he didn't see any lights on in the Dojo, he might have walked right into it. He had used a seeing spell to look into the Dojo and had seen the trap. He had to hand it to Terriermon, that dog Digimon did have a creative streak when it comes to pranks. He had promised not to tell Henry if Terriermon doesn't pull any pranks or practical jokes for this weekend. That in clues egging other Digimon into doing them in his stead.

He and the others have gotten use to him changing into Drakemon and back again. He continues to learn more spells and to get better at them. He even took Guilmon through the door that nobody else could see or open. He had spent time looking and drawing some of the stone statues. He even put them into different poses and had background to them. He remembers the first time Guilmon looked onto the stone statue that was Megidramon.

'+'

He leads Guilmon into the room with the twelve mega level Digimon statues. He watches as Guilmon looks at each and then walks over to the Megidramon statue. "What's this one called, Takatomon?" Guilmon asks him. He smiles sadly, "It's Megidramon." Guilmon looks at him, for his partner gave him a look that told him that he understands why he's sad. "It's not just your fault, Takato." Guilmon says to him. He nods and they both look at the statue one more time and then he leads Guilmon to the hallway that's at the base of Megidramon's statue.

'+'

He snaps out of his memories to find that they made it to school. He sighs and walks pass the gate. He soon finds the room for his final exam and hope that today goes fast, for he did want find something to give to Lucemon. The champion level angel had really trusted him and he hopes that he could find the right gift to give his new cousin.

(V)(V)(V)

It's afternoon and they all finish their last exam. They now had time to get in contact with Cassandra and Dash. They didn't know if Puck would stay by their side or not, so they're only hope was to talk to Cassandra and Dash or maybe Guyver's cousin Fate Dancer, commonly know as Fate.

She looks over at Takato was walking with Rika, they didn't seem to be talking but she knew that they didn't need to. She guesses that they just knew what they meant to each other. She remembers that Tommy told her and T.K. that one of the Legendary Warriors, the one for water had flirted with Takato. She didn't know if Takato told Rika or not, and plans to find out tonight.

She looks over to T.K., who's walking on her right. "What do you make of that? I would have thought that Rika and Takato wouldn't have been that close, you know? I kind of thought that Ryo would be going out with Rika by now. Goes to show what I know, huh?" T.K. says to her. She smiles and answers, "I think that they had enough time apart and they don't want to spend the time they have arguing. I think we're going to be doing some really important things soon and I think we should enjoy the peace while we have it. Plus, I think they don't know it, but they might be a couple for years to come. I wonder just how long before Zoe and Takuya become official though." She says to him as they walk.

They notice that Calamon being chased by a group of kids that seem to want to Calamon. Calamon sees Takato and flies towards him, as she and everyone watches the kids swarm Takato, asking to touch and hug Calamon. Takato looks around for an exit and then distracts the kids and makes a break for it with Calamon on his head. As they watch, Takato transforms into Drakemon and takes to the air. The kids look disappointed and then see a toy store and they run into the store, to look for walking Calamon toys.

To be continued …


	2. Chapter 2

Broken Realities

I don't own Digimon and Ranma 1/2

------------------------------------------------------

'_Thoughts'_

"talking out loud"

'-----' scene change

(V)(V) different point of view

'+' flash back

Chapter 2

He looks through the orders that this base received. He couldn't believe just what the GL plans to do. They must be despair to even think about what they plan on doing. He looks over to Mane, for it was Mane that recovered most of the files that were deleted. He hopes to get these files sent to Tayth 832, for this information was of the up most important. He now hopes that Fate's being more then careful, for now the stacks are higher and more then just the Stalkers will pay the price if the GL's plans work out.

"Disturbing, I've worked for the GL for over seventy years and even I can't believe that they plan to go through with it. They can't hope that the public to approve of this! It's like there throwing away what's left of their honor! Why even think about doing this?" Mane asks, he could tell that Mane was having a hard time believing this. He didn't blame him, he sent Fenir to find Ray and Oro to tell them about just what they found. "They don't want to look bad in front of the public. They want to seem that they're all powerful. They'll bury this whole thing. I can't believe that they're giving up so easily. They must be afraid of something." He says after three minutes of thinking about what Mane says. He's surprised to learn that Mane's been part of the GL for seventy years. "We need help, and fast. If what this says is true, then we have two months before it comes to pass. This is really big, and I hope that we have enough time to stop the Inu'Dor from figuring out how to do it so it causes more damage to the realities that the GL targets. I think I know some people who might help more then anyone ever could. They're also old hands at saving worlds." He says this he looks at a wall, soon he was lost in his thoughts.

----------------------------------------------------------------

They all walk through the door, and find themselves at File Connect. He grins and takes out the rope from his dimensional pouch. He hands one to Kouji, Davis, Takuya, and Ken. They finish tying the ropes up and sends the ropes off the roof. He looks over at Guilmon and takes out his D-ark and a card. He now focuses on Guilmon and then swipes the card through his D-ark. "Digimodify: Hyper Wings activate!" He says and watches as Guilmon's back grows the yellow wings. Guilmon looks happy and grins over at him and then flies off the building. Both Guilmon and him could find the building, mostly when he's Drakemon though. He watches as the others make it down the ropes.

The group was going to have their partners Digivolve and hopes to make it to Avalon's Gate before it's too late. He just knows that it'll turn into a race. When the last of the group is off the building, he unties the ropes and rolls them back up. Then he puts them into his pouch and flies off the roof. Soon he spies Guilmon and the others was they visit IceLeomon's house. He lands close to the house and walks over. IceLeomon nods to him and he waves. Guilmon moves to be by his left side. He watches as they talk to IceLeomon about what's been happening.

Then IceLeomon tells them about how all of the refuges have left the area to go back to their homes. Things were getting back to normal. They leave after two hours of talking to IceLeomon and he wakes Guilmon, who decided to take a short nap. They wave good-bye and promise to visit before leaving the reality.

They make it to the outskirts of town and then watches as Takuya and some of the Legendary Warriors spirit evolve into their beast forms. Then watches as Wormon Digivolves into Stingmon, Tentomon Digivolves into Kabuterimon. Patamon armor Digivolves into Pegasusmon.

Now everyone looks to watch Davis, they wonder just which partner Davis will choose to Digivolve. "Kage?" Davis asks the black Veemon. "Why not, it's not like I care." Kage, a KageVeemon, says lazily. Davis and Sky just roll their eyes and Davis activates the Digi-Egg of Friendship. They watch as Kage armor Digivolve into BladeJagermon. He just stares at the blades that Kage now has. Everyone was impressed, they heard about FlameCoredramon and about BladeJagermon, but have never seen it personally. Davis smirks at their reactions to BladeJagermon and then looks at his partner. He then sighs and asks him, "Could I borrow some rope, Takato?" He looks over at Davis, he blinked and nods. "Just one rope?" He asks Davis. "Yes please." Davis says. He digs around in his pouch and pull out one rope. He tosses it to Davis and watches as Davis catches it. Then Davis and Sky begin to make a harness out of the rope.

Everybody turns away and Tommy, who's not a Digimon, asks, "Can we start?" "I'll stay with Davis, Sky, and Kage. They might need me to guide them." Kouichi offers, they nod and then they begin. He again takes out two cards, one was Aero Wings and the other was Energy. He has Guilmon Digivolve into Growlmon and then uses his cards, first was Energy and then Aero Wings. He looks at Henry, only to find everyone looking at Growlmon. "And I thought BurningGreymon was big." Tommy remarks. And he just sighs; he guesses that BurningGreymon and Growlmon were about the same size. But everyone turns away and begins to leave, Ryo rids on Cyberdramon's back and Henry climbs onto Growlmon's head, with Terriermon with him. They leave Kouichi with Davis and his partners.

He leads them towards the city. It was going to be interesting night, and even more interesting when they show up at Avalon's Gate. Very interesting indeed.

----------------------------------------------------------------

He watches as Davis and Sky finishes with the rope and then as Davis pulls down his goggles. As Davis and Sky get onto Kage's back, just behind the blades. He asks, "Ready?" "Yes!" Davis says and he takes off in the direction where Avalon's Gate.

He was now thinking about Growlmon. He heard of Growlmon, WarGrowlmon, and Gallantmon, but to see Guilmon Digivolve into Growlmon made him think about Takato. _'I wonder what Takato will Digivolve into? As Drakemon, he's very much a Digimon, and he's also a rookie. So what's his champion form? Can he even go ultimate or mega? Can he even Bio Merge with Guilmon as Drakemon? Now there's food for thought.'_ He thinks as he races through the forest.

After a few miles he turns stops to look at Kage. He finds that Kage was having problems moving through the forest. Considering the fact that Kage was longer then him, he could see that as BladeJagermon, Kage was more open plains runner then forest. For Kage couldn't maneuver quickly to avoid a tree. Even if Kage does, he could run right into another tree without seeing it.

He waits for Kage to catch up and says, "I don't mind carrying you guys." Kage stops and he could see that Kage was tired. "It would have been easier if the trees weren't so close together." Kage states. "Getting off, so don't move." Davis says. And he watches as Davis and Sky get off. Then Kage transforms back into his rookie form, KageVeemon. The rope harass fell harmlessly to the ground. Davis begins to untie the rope and then with help from Kage and Sky, use it to make another harass. He stands as still as he can, and waits for them to be done.

"Hey, Davis. What do you think Takato will Digivolve into, as Drakemon?" He asks suddenly. Davis pauses and answers after a minute, "Don't know. We'll see when he does, I guess. You know, that's a really good question. Ready?" He nods and lowers his body to let them on. Soon he feels their weight and then he moves back up. "Ready?" He asks, and Sky answers, "Yip!"

With that, he races through the forest, hoping to catch up to Kouji at the very least.

----------------------------------------------------------------

She walks over to where Gatomon was watching the sunset. "It's going to be boring, huh?" She asks her best friend and partner. "It's like the quite before the storm. I just wonder how big this storm is going to be." Gatomon says as she watches, as the sun gets lower.

Then they hear a yell and turn around and run to where they heard the yell. They meet Rika and Renamon in front of the door where Nabiki was. They open the door and stare at the Digimon that was hugging Nabiki. Rika takes out her D-ark and soon an image appears.

**EmeraldBiyomon**

Rookie level Digimon

Virus Type

Bird. Attacks are Gem Blade and Quick Peck.

She looks over at Rika and Rika looks at her, then they look at the rookie that seems to be supper glad to be with Nabiki. The virus was a dark green where a normal Biyomon was pink. The stripes were white and she has red eyes. Her beck and claws were tan and the bracelet around her left leg was pink.

They could hear the Digimon say repeatedly, "I can't believe that I'm here!" Nabiki looks dazed and then she finally sees Rika and the others. Nabiki holds up her new Digivice. Then they all look at the newest member of the household. "Now what?" Nabiki asks, nobody answers.

After about three more minutes of EmeraldBiyomon, she finally stops and then looks over at them. "Who are you?" The virus bird asks. "I'm Kari and this is my partner Gatomon." She says. Rika then says, "I'm Rika and this is my partner Renamon." After about a minute of silents she adds, "We kind of live here. You know BlueMeramon, right?" The green bird nods, and says, "I just got out of a pod this morning. I didn't really know too much, though. Sorry about arriving without warning." They look surprised. "Ranma didn't mention anything about any pods hatching." Renamon says. "I wasn't supposed to hatch. It was a total accident. I was suppose to be waiting for GrapLeomon and others, but I saw this portal and then watched Nabiki most of the day. I then saw a chance to meet her, and I took it. Now I'm happy that I did! I now have my first friend!" EmeraldBiyomon says. They look between the two new partners and then Gatomon says, "We'll leave you two alone. You need time to get to know each other." With that they left the room and she closes the door.

They then head to find Zoe and Suzie, to inform them about this new development. She wonders if the Dire was behind the pairing or just the sending. They'll have to talk to Ranma about it.

----------------------------------------------------------------

He and the others now meet in front of a screen. They had sent the files about five hours ago and the others that were back at Tayth 832 have finish having a look through the files. While they had waited for a link up, he when to check to see if he couldn't get more information from the captives.

After going through about four groups he came across a Buffalomon by the name of Stampede. Stampede was one of the eight high-ranking officers under Slash who was a MysticZabermon, who was a mega level Digimon. It seems that Slash had portaled out an hour before they attacked. They were left to pack up for the evacuation from this reality. It seems to be pure luck that they attacked today, even more so that they didn't face Slash.

Now he and the others wait for the link up to activate. He hopes that they can contact Takato, Davis, and the others that live under the same roof as them. For it seems that they need their help with this plan of unlinking the six realities that were now under Stalkers control. For if the GL's plan works, the back lash of energy would be huge. And by the Hazard, he'll try to stop it, even if he gets deleted in the process.

To be continued …


	3. Chapter 3

Broken Realities

I don't own Digimon and Ranma 1/2

------------------------------------------------------

'_Thoughts'_

"talking out loud"

'-----' scene change

(V)(V) different point of view

'+' flash back

Chapter 3

Finally the screen lights up and the images of eight Digimon. There were two rookies, two champions, two ultimates, and two megas. With him were Ray, Oro, Fenir, and Mane.

"Thank you for sending those files to us. We're sending in an expert to try to recover more files. This plan of that the GL plans on doing is most grievous." Says one of the champions. He nods and then says, "This base was getting ready to evacuate. The commander of this base was a mega by the name of Slash. I interviewed one of the eight high-ranking officers; he's also the only one to survive." He pauses, he see that on the other end some of the Digimon were thinking about that. Then he continues, "This is quite big and I was hoping that we could perhaps send a message to Davis. I think that they will help us in preventing this plan." He waits to hear from the group on the other end. "We'll speak to Cassandra and Dash about your idea, Guyver. Tomorrow the expert will be portaling in. Good night." One of the rookies says. He nods and then turns off the screen.

He turns to look at the others in the room. "Get some rest. I believe we'll need it." He says and everyone but Ray and Oro leaves. After everyone leaves Ray asks, "Do you think that Davis and his friends will make a difference?" He looks at Ray, and then nods, saying, "I do, they are highly resourceful. I do not doubt any of you and the other human's achievements, but they've been through a lot and done things that we can't believe. They could truly help turn this plan around and maybe gets rid of the GL's hold on all of their realities. Go and get some sleep. You can tell the rest of your unit about this tomorrow." He tells Ray and Ray looks at him and then nods. "Thank you for talking to me about this." Ray says before he walks out the door. He sighs and hopes that the other Stalkers see why Davis, Takato, and their friends were important.

--------------------------------------------------------

He wakes to Lucemon, Calamon, and Guilmon looking at him. He was human at the moment and he just blinks at the faces in front of him. "Ok, … Did you want something?" He asks after about a minute of silents. Lucemon grins and answers, "Guilmon Bread." He notices that Guilmon and Calamon nod their heads in agreement with the champion. He then says, "Can I have time to get dressed?" Lucemon looks embarrass at that, he says, "Sorry, still not use to you needing to get dress, Takato." "It's ok. I'm not use to being human around you, too. Go to the kitchen and wait for me, ok?" He asks the group of Digimon, they nod and do as they were told.

He watches them leave and gets out of bed. He looks around and sees Davis and Henry still sleeping. He head to his pack and takes out a green T-shirt with tan symbol of fire on it. He takes off his shorts and puts on a pair of blue jeans, shocks, and shoes. After grabbing his goggles, D-ark, and deck, he checks to see if his bracelet was still on. He then heads out of the room and down the halls to the kitchen.

As he walks through the keep, he finds it really odd. For when he lived here, he was a Digimon and it was kind of different walking around as a human. He thinks on what happened last night and knows that many things were going to be happening in the times to come.

He walks through the doorway and finds most of the kitchen staff waiting with Calamon, Guilmon, and Lucemon. He blinks and then begins to order around the waiting Digimon. He notices that they just grinned at him and did what he told them. Soon they were making Guilmon Bread, plus cream puffs. He supervised the groups of Digimon, also keeping an eye on Calamon and Guilmon. For they did try to eat some of the dough or some of the newly made Guilmon Bread. He didn't have to worry about Lucemon though. Lucemon was above all that, at least for the moment anyway.

(V)(V)(V)

He wakes to find Ken already awake. He looks to where his twin was still sleeping and gets out of bed. He then walks over and asks, "Hot bath?" Ken looks over at him and nods, "I can use one too. Grab some cloths and I'll lead the way. How's Wormon?" He looks over to where Ken's partner was sleeping. "Fine, he wasn't that hurt. I guess I should have stopped and waited. I guess it was only natural that the guards were more then a little spooked." Ken says as he goes through his pack, taking out the cloths that he wanted to wear. They finish and he leads Ken to where the hot pools were.

Leaving their cloths in the changing room, they soak in the hot water. They just relaxed, and he had missed these pools. There was one for males and another for females. He then hears Tommy, Izzy with Tentomon, and J.P. come in.

Soon they enter the pool and relax. "This place is really something. Where we come from, there's not a place like this keep or the lands around it. There's so much to learn. I'm glad that I came." Izzy says. "I hope that this will get you away from you computer for a while, Izzy. You really shouldn't spend all your time in front of that screen." Tentomon says. "I'll make an effort to spend shorter amount of time while we're here, Tentomon." Izzy tells his partner. "I guess that's a start." Tentomon says.

They didn't say anything for the next while. They just didn't feel like talking. He thinks about last night, he heard about what happened when Ken and Stingmon got too close to the gate.

'+'

He arrives with Davis and his two partners on his back. He finds the other grouped around someone. Davis, Kage, and Sky get off and he transforms back into a human. He picks up the rope and head to the group. He waves to his brother when Kouji turns to look at him. Kouji waves him over; he makes his way to his younger brother. Then looks to see Stingmon getting checked out by Henry, Izzy, and Ken. "What happened?" He asks Kouji. "It seems that Ken was the first one here, and the guards that were on guard duty thought that Stingmon was going to ram the gate. So they attacked and Stingmon got injured. Izzy was the next one to arrive and stopped a bit back. Tentomon dedigivolve and then walked over. The guards then realized that what happened and when to report. I arrived about the same time Takato, Henry, Guilmon, and Terriermon. Calamon was with Ken, we can't find the little guy, and it seems that he took off." Kouji tells him.

They hear the gate open and Lucemon walking through the gate with an Astamon. "Hey, sorry about the mix up. I'm Lucemon, and this is Astamon, he's a doctor." Lucemon says as he walks pass the gate. He sees that everyone that haven't seen Lucemon before were now staring at him. "Thanks for coming to greet us Lucemon. Long time no see, huh?" Takato as a human says as he walks over to Lucemon. Lucemon looks real close at Takato and then says, "I almost didn't recognized you, Takato! And I guess I thought you'd still be Drakemon. Hey Guilmon, nice to see you again, too." Lucemon says as Guilmon walks over to where Takato was. Guilmon nods and then they turn to look at Astamon.

"He's not seriously hurt. He'll be fine with a good nights rest." Astamon says and they all breathe a sigh of relief.

'+'

He was happy that Wormon was fine, and happy to see Lucemon was doing alright. He wonders just if Takato was up. He decided not to worry about it. He'll see Takato at breakfast.

--------------------------------------------------------

She looks over at Nabiki and her new partner. EmeraldBiyomon was sitting on Nabiki's right side, looking at the food in front of her. She could tell that the green Digimon didn't know what to make of the food, for like all of the Dire's children the virus rookie didn't need to eat food to get energy.

"So, you put it into your mouth and chew it. Then when it's in little pieces in your mouth, you swallow it?" EmeraldBiyomon asks Nabiki. Nabiki nods as she chews her pancakes. After swallowing what's in her mouth, Nabiki says, "You don't need to eat anything if you don't want to, Emerald." Emerald was short for EmeraldBiyomon, it was a mouth full to say the whole name, so Nabiki gave her partner a nickname.

Emerald looks relieved about that. So they ate their breakfast in silents. After they finish their food, Zoe and her began to take the plates into the kitchen. She had tried to phone Ranma, only to find that Ranma had gone to meet up with Trace and the others that they have recruited. There were about five hundred sixty-nine totaled humans partnered with Digimon that were Dire's children. None were mega level Digimon though. Dire has yet to make one or let any Digivolve to mega. About two hundred Digimon partnered with a human could Digivolve into either Champion or Ultimate or both if that Digimon was a rookie.

Now here they were, and they couldn't get a hold of Ranma. She really didn't know a lot about Nabiki Tendo, for Nabiki didn't really connect with too many people. She still remembers the stories that her cousin Ranma told her. Takato and her still though of Ranma as a cousin, even if they weren't blood related. They both knew that Ranma didn't really know any of his real relatives. They didn't mind that Ranma wanted them as relatives for they saw that it means a lot to him.

She had to wonder what Lucemon was like, for Takato had add that Digimon onto his list of relatives. From what Takato and the Legendary Warriors say, Lucemon was angel Digimon with eight wings as a rookie. As a champion, Lucemon stood over five and half feet tall, Lucemon wears a light blue hoody, with the silver symbols of Star and Eclipse with white jeans. Lucemon has red highlights and has a darker shade of blue. Lucemon's wings were tinge gold by the edge of the feathers. She really didn't know if everything she heard of about Lucemon was true or not, but she might one day get to meet Lucemon.

She snaps out of her thoughts as she finishes the dishes. "So, you want to go swimming?" She asks Zoe. After two minutes Zoe answers, "Why not. I bet that they're in the hot pools back at the keep right now." She looks at Zoe with a raised eyebrow, "Hot pools, mmmm … that would be nice. O well, time at the poolside wouldn't be a waste of time. I think Suzie will be thrilled to go, I don't know about Rika though." She heads to where Renamon was. Zoe goes to see Suzie; they figure that Nabiki and Emerald need more time alone. She finds Renamon watching the sunrise, Gatomon was close, her partner was having a catnap.

For a minute she wonders just what T.K. was doing, then shook her head. T.K. and she knew where they stood with each other. She wasn't ready and T.K. had enough girls that would like to date him. She's been asked about him while going to school here. She answered each and every girl that asked her about him. She couldn't blame them for asking, if she felt ready, she wouldn't mind going out with her best childhood friend. And she had once asked Rika about what she thought of T.K. and her dating. Rika had looked her in the eye and told her that it was up to both T.K. and her. She had felt better after that.

She asks Renamon, "Do you think Rika wouldn't mind coming with us to the pool, Renamon?" Renamon looks at her and says, "I don't know, Rika's in the Dojo." She smiles and nods, "Thanks, Renamon." Renamon nods and she heads into the Dojo.

She finds Rika reading a book. "Hey Rika. Did you want to come with us to the pool? We're thinking that Nabiki and Emerald might need more time alone. So, want to come?" She asks the Tamer. Rika looks at her and then nods her head. "Nothing really here to do. I could do nothing pool side." Rika says. She had gotten to know Rika over the last few months. This seems to be Rika's way of down playing the idea. She smiles and heads back into the house.

To be continued …


	4. Chapter 4

Broken Realities

I don't own Digimon and Ranma 1/2

------------------------------------------------------

'_Thoughts'_

"talking out loud"

'-----' scene change

(V)(V) different point of view

'+' flash back

Chapter 4

Breakfast consists of Guilmon Bread, Eggs, and stripes of fruit in pancakes that Takato had made. He watches as the partners of the Digidestine scoffed down a lot of Guilmon Bread. He was enjoying the pancakes; he also has some eggs on his plate. Very one seems to be enjoying breakfast, Lucemon was chatting with T.K.

He took a sip of his juice and thinks about what they were going to do today. He didn't know if they were going back tonight, so he plans to enjoy this while it lasts. _'I guess I could check and see if any of the others are in. I wonder what Ranamon will think when she sees Takato as a human? I wonder if Bokomon and Neemon are still here?'_ These thoughts went through his head as he continues to eat.

After breakfast Kouji and him go off to visit Bokomon and Neemon. They head to the library to see if Bokomon and Neemon were still there. They enter the library; they stare at what's in front of them. They find a maze of bookshelves before them. As they stood there Digimon were moving around, some putting books back while others were picking up books. They didn't know where to begin, so they split up to search for their friends.

He when to the left and continues to walk, he couldn't believe that the library was this huge. It was about two levels tall and was a wing. He had seen this place from outside but hadn't thought much about it. Now he knew that the ones that built and sealed this area put a lot of thought and value on books.

After about two hours of searching, he meets up with Kouji. "I couldn't find them, could you?" He asks his younger brother. "I finally asked one of the Aurumon if they have seen Bokomon and Neemon. It seems that Bokomon and Neemon when to check out this old library that was found a week ago. I guess that we're a week late, so now what?" Kouji tells him. "Want to go see what Davis and Takuya are doing?" He asks his brother. Kouji shrugs and they then look around and then at each other. "Which way?" They ask each other at the same time. They blink and then they smiled and laughed a bit as they picked the right and began to walk in that direction.

(V)(V)(V)

Takato was with Tommy and Izzy as they walked through Avalon's Gate. They were showing Izzy around and Guilmon decided to stay with Lucemon and Calamon. They were also looking for Tentomon, for Tentomon had saw something and went to look at it. They waited for five minutes for Tentomon at the same spot. He knew that in the Digital World that Izzy knew, there wasn't a city like this. Mostly small towns and villages, so Izzy was having a blast looking at the different things that this Digital World has to offer.

He had the money in his pocket and his D-ark clipped to his jeans. His deck was in his other pocket. He didn't feel like walking around as Drakemon, so he was human. He keeps an eye at the fliers above their heads. He was hoping to see Tentomon flying around overhead. He had told Izzy about how the large Digimon and those that could fly shopped and Izzy was hoping later to have Tentomon Digivolve so he could look around up there. It was getting to be lunch and Tommy was keeping an eye open for restaurants to have lunch at.

He and the others still haven't told Takuya and the other Legendary Warriors about the TV show that the Digidestine star in. He knew that Kouji and Kouichi had dropped small hints here and there about the DVDs that Tai wants, but they didn't push it.

Tommy points to a restaurant owned by a Ponchomon. It looks to be Mexican style restaurant; they looked closer and finds that Tentomon already eating. They head inside and he tells the waiter that Tentomon was their friend as Izzy and Tommy walked over to the table that Tentomon was sitting at.

He takes the menus from the waiter and walks over. He didn't mind that he missed what Izzy told Tentomon. He hands out the menus to Tommy and Izzy, he then reads his menu. Tentomon had finished his meal, the waiter brought water over to the table and they placed their orders. Soon the food arrives and they dig in. "You know, I didn't know that there were other humans visiting the Digital World. I know you, your Tommy the one with the Ice spirit. So who are you others?" The waiter asks, he was a Gazimon. "I'm Takato and this is Izzy. We're from a different reality." He answers the Gazimon waiter.

More Digimon enter the restaurant and the waiter when to greet them. Soon they all finished their meals and he picks up the bill. He leaves a tip and then they walk over to where the Ponchomon was, he takes out the right amount and hands it over to the owner. Then they leave, they then head out of the market place.

The market place was a large place, and it was close to where the keep was. The buildings were designed to be two levels. One for smaller sizes and the tops of the buildings for the larger size Digimon. If you could fly and the right size, you can go between the two with easily.

They came to a large enough area without a lot of native Digimon around. Izzy nods to Tentomon and Tentomon Digivolves into Kabuterimon. He too changes into Drakemon, after handing Tommy the money pouch. Tommy climbs onto Kabuterimon's head and then both of the fliers take to the air.

---------------------------------------------------

She dives under the water. She tries to swim pass Rika's legs but feels someone pull on her right leg. She turns to find Zoe holding onto her tight leg and pointing up with her other hand. She nods and follows Zoe to the surface. She looks over to where Suzie was playing with kids her own age. She knew that Suzie and Tommy had a lot of fun playing together. They were around the same age and both were connected with Digimon.

Thinking of Digimon she looks to see Renamon, Gatomon, and Lopmon by their towels. She then watches as Rika gets out of the pool, Zoe and her follow Rika's lead. They were getting hungry and they wanted to know if Nabiki and EmeraldBiyomon were still getting along. They knew that Nabiki would have a hard time connecting to her partner if they had remained at the Dojo.

She again looks to where Suzie was and knew that the little girl would come over here when she was hungry enough. Rika took out the money that they had brought and Zoe and Rika when to get food from the stand by the change rooms.

They'll be going after they had something to eat. They might catch a movie later this afternoon. Zoe and Rika come back with enough for not only the girls but for the Digimon as well. She takes her hotdog and takes a bit out of it. Suzie finally comes out of the pool and sits down by Lopmon. Rika hands Suzie a hotdog and Suzie smiles and begins to eat it. They eat in silents and they relax as they eat. She does miss Yolei, for it's been like over four months since she last talked to her brother and the other Digidestine. She does like to reread thoses letters that Takato brought back from her home reality. She knows that she'll make it back, she just didn't know when.

Soon they're making their way back to the Dojo. As they enter and Zoe takes the swimsuits and towels to the laundry. T.K., Kouichi, Takato, and Davis were the ones that usually do kitchen duty. Everyone else usually did work around the house and Dojo. Sometimes the Digimon helps out with the chores, but most often then not, it was the humans that did all the work. They never really made large messes around the Tendo's house or Dojo. So Zoe was going to do some of it while she was there.

Suzie and Lopmon heads out to the Dojo to watch TV. Rika was already reading the book that she was reading in the Dojo this morning. She decides to check up on Nabiki and EmeraldBiyomon. Gatomon came with her as she left the room.

She and her partner head first to Nabiki's room, she checks to see if Nabiki was in her room. Finding that Nabiki wasn't in her room, she widens the search. With Gatomon helping her, they searched the whole house. She decides to see if Zoe's seen Nabiki.

She finds Zoe in the kitchen, having a glass of water. "Have you seen Nabiki anywhere?" She asks the spirit of wind. Zoe shook her head, "No, I haven't. Maybe she when to see if Ranma's at his mother's house?" She thinks about it and decides to go watch TV with Suzie, "Thanks Zoe. I'll be in the Dojo." Zoe nods. With Gatomon following her, they reach the Dojo and relax on a matt. Gatomon begins to take a catnap.

---------------------------------------------------

He had slept for most of the morning and some of the afternoon. He gets up and puts his cloths and armor back on. After he secured his facemask and weapons he steps out of his room. He heads for the mess hall to get something to eat. He see Thera and Alore, Thera was a human girl 12 years old and her partner Alore was a Dobermon. He stops and asks the pair, "Is Ray and Oro still sleeping?" Thera giggles and answers, "Tim tried to wake his best friend up, but Ray wouldn't have it. Feral didn't have any luck with Oro either. Did you need anything, sir?" He shook his head, "No, I was just wondering. Thank you." Then he continues to the mess hall.

He enters to find Fenir already in line and he then takes a place in line. He could very easily just ask for someone to bring him some food while he sits and waits for it. But he didn't, he liked doing things for himself and didn't mind waiting his turn. Soon he grabs a tray, plate, fork, and knife. He walks along the line, the Digimon with kitchen duty places food onto his plate. Soon he makes his way to where Fenir was. He sits about half a foot away from his friend and begins to eat his lunch. Fenir's snout was already in the food. Fenir and many others that didn't have hands try not to be messy eaters. It was still good to give them their room when they ate though.

Soon Fenir finishes his meal and asks him, "So, any news from Mane?" "No, just got up and felt hungry. Anything happen while I was sleeping?" He asks Fenir after he swallows the food that was in his mouth. "Not really, I've been up for about three hours. Mane was up an hour before me. Nothing new to report. The captives are under watch. The export that's coming will be here in two hours, though." Fenir reports, he nods and continues to eat. After a while he asks, "Do you think Mane could send a message to Dash and Cassandra?" Fenir thinks about it and nods, "I think he can. I'll ask him for you." He grins and nods. He finishes up and puts his facemask back on. He picks up his tray and Fenir's tray. Fenir heads to talk to Mane and he puts the trays with the plates down on the trolley that's being used for dirty trays.

Soon he heads to read reports about what's happening throughout this reality. It was going to be very boring day.

To be continued …


	5. Chapter 5

Broken Realities

I don't own Digimon and Ranma 1/2

------------------------------------------------------

'_Thoughts'_

"talking out loud"

'-----' scene change

(V)(V) different point of view

'+' flash back

Chapter 5

It's evening and Ranma came back with Nabiki and Emerald. She was relieved to see that Nabiki had talked to Ranma. But by the grim expression on their faces, she could tell that something's wrong. The other girls and her had went to a movie around 3:00 this afternoon. It was 5:39 that Ranma and the other two arrived at the Tendo's.

Rika was the first to ask, "What's wrong?" Ranma looks at them and then says, "They found Genma and Soun's bodies. They've been die for about three months." Nabiki begins to cry again and she moves to comfort the young woman. They were stunned at the news; all they knew about the two men were from what Ranma, Kasumi, and Nabiki. Takato wasn't very talkative about they were like. They're seen pictures of what Genma looks like as a panda and as a human. Some of the pictures of Soun weren't the most flattering. Zoe asks, "So, you just found out today?" Ranma nods and Emerald looks depressed. Renamon and Gatomon take Emerald out of the room. Suzie looks confused at the display and Rika takes Suzie with Lopmon to the Dojo.

Ranma sits down and Nabiki breaks out of the hug and sits down at the table. She looks at Zoe and then they both sit down by the two. She with Ranma and Zoe to Nabiki. The silents between them continues until Ranma finally breaks it, "BlueMeramon went to tell Kasumi about it. Nabiki did ask around to find out why we haven't received a bill from any of the bars, I don't think it was because they were …" They got what he meant, they also didn't want to push it. She pats Ranma on the back, "When's the funeral?" Nabiki answers, "They already cremated the remains, they only got to looking into who's their family three days ago. We don't even have the ashes. It seems that the bodies were quite bad by the time they got them. They only did an X-ray to get the dental records. They incinerated the remains the next day. They found them three weeks ago." Nabiki sobs after she finishes. Zoe comforts the crying Tendo.

After about an hour, Zoe helped Nabiki to her room. Zoe after wards went to the Dojo to inform Rika and the Digimon about this. Alone with Ranma, she finds that he was beginning to tear up. "I really don't know what to say, cousin. I didn't meet your father or Mr. Tendo. I only know what you told me. He was your father though, for better or for worse." She tells him as she puts her left arm on his shoulders. Ranma speaks, "He shouldn't have been gone that long. I mean, Guilmon wasn't that scary! Takato wouldn't sick Guilmon on them either! Why didn't they just come back? There wasn't anything to be scared of, I mean, sure Digimon are on a different level then us, Martial Artists. And they were attacking, but the house and Dojo were in to real danger! They would have been safer here then out and about! Why didn't they just come back?" Ranma broke down after that and she was there to help him. She could guess that Ranma and Nabiki had helped out Ranma's mom this afternoon.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

The expert portaled in around 7:00 pm. He was waiting, Mane and Fenir were sleeping, for they were had the night shift tonight. Ray and Oro were with him. After exchanging pleasantry, he led Proth to the computers. The Raptordramon was soon going through the files on the computer. He had ordered that nobody to touch the computer after they recovered the files that they did.

He leaves Proth with the computers and heads to the Com-Office to see if Dash or Cassandra answered his message. A KoKabuterimon was on duty when he enters. "Guyver sir. A Prairiemon by the name of Dash sent you a video message. Would you like me to leave, sir?" He shook his head as he stops in front of the screen. "Could you play it, please?" He asks the rookie. The KoKabuterimon types something and soon the video comes up. The virus pushes play.

Dash appears on the screen. "Hey Guyver! Got your message, and if you want to talk, try around 9:00 pm. We'll be free by then. Got to go, Cass might need my help. See you then!"

The video finishes and he grins in relief at what was said. "I'll be back in about two hours. If you shift ends before that, could you warn the next one on duty?" He asks the rookie. KoKabuterimon nods and says, "Yes sir." He leaves the room; he heads to check on supplies, with so many Digimon around you could never have enough food.

After doing other things for about two hours, he finds himself again heading to the Com-Office. He finds the same Digimon on duty. He waits for the link between the realities to link up. He waits and soon he see Dash's face on the screen. He hadn't met the three that had came from where Davis, Takato, and their friends, but his cousin knew them and when they learned that he was Fate's cousin, they have been trying to keep in contact between them. Puck was busy training groups of recruits, it seems that Puck had helped out once and he found that he enjoyed helping the recruits simulate battles. Dash and Cassandra head found themselves busy with the other scientists that joined the Stalkers. So he knew that Puck was busy, for he found it hard to keep in contact with the Dorugamon.

He snaps out of his thoughts and then asks, after greeting Dash, "Have you been keeping in contact with Izzy and them?" Dash looks at him for a moment then asks slowly, "Why do you want to know?" He then tells him about everything that he found out. He could see that Dash looked horrified at what he told him. After being silent for five minutes, Dash finally says, "I'll talk to Cass about this. We'll pass on the message, ok?" He nods and they broke the link. He was relieved at this and nods farewell to the virus rookie on duty.

He heads to his room, after leaving a note to Fenir about a quick summary of what Dash and him talked about. He takes a robe and heads to the showers and baths. He plans to have a shower before going to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the next morning and he opens his eyes to find Calamon resting on his crest. He waits for a few minutes, drifting in and out of sleep. Then he yawns and carefully picks up the little Digimon. He moves off the bed and then puts Calamon onto his pillow.

He begins to rummage through his pack and soon changes into a tan T-shirt with an image of a brown snake. Jeans, his D-ark, deck, and finally his goggles he puts them where they usually are. He looks to see his partner sleeping. He decided not to wake anyone as he leaves the room. He decided to get a bit of flying time this morning.

As he walks down the hallway he transforms into Drakemon when he comes to a room that has a large enough window for him to leap out of. He feels the weight of his wings on his shoulders and he could see, hear, and smell better then when he's human. His wings catches the wind and he soars up towards the clouds.

He soars through the air around the city. He was enjoying the view. He was relaxed and if he focuses on the Digimon lower then him, he could almost make them out, but unless they were large, he only saw them as tiny blurs.

After some time has past, he sees a familiar angel. He smiles at this and begins to descend to greet him. Lucemon looks up as he gets into talking range. "Morning, Lucemon. Looks like it's going to be a nice day, huh?" He says to the champion. Lucemon grins and replies "Yip, so I guess you guys are leaving today." He nods and says, "I kept my promise, and I'll keep my promise, Lucemon. What time is time?" "It's getting close to when they serve breakfast. I just wanted to get some fresh air. So, they seem nice. Do you think they might want to come back?" Lucemon ask him. He smiles and answers, "I know that Izzy would like to come back. There are others that I wouldn't mind introducing them to you and you to them." Lucemon's eyes seem to sparkle when he says, "Like Rika?" He looks stunned that Lucemon hit the mark, he blushes but with black hide nobody could tell. "What's wrong with me liking a girl? I happen to be great friends with her. So, is there anyone that's captured you eye?" He asks his cousin. Lucemon blinks and kind of looks nervous, "No, not yet. I'm still getting use to being more mature. Maybe in the future, but not now. I know Ranamon and IceLeomon are hitting it off real well. As for Rika, I heard Ryo talk to Ken about it." He smiles and they soon find a spot to land.

They head to where they know the others would be eating breakfast. It was Sunday and around 8:00 am. As he walks through the door, Guilmon tries to tackle him, but as Drakemon, he was strong enough to not fall on the floor. "Takatomon!" Guilmon says as he holds the large virus. "Nice to see you too, boy. I just went for a quick fly about." He tells his partner and best friend. He puts Guilmon down and then lets Guilmon lead him to one of the chairs. He transforms back into a human and sits. Lucemon was sitting with Takuya and T.K. He had notice that Lucemon seems to like to spend time with the Digidestine and Tamers. _'Must be because they're new. Not that I blame him, I don't think he knows any tales from when I told my story to the others. I think he might have been playing with Calamon at the time.'_

Soon the food arrives and they dig in. They didn't talk as they ate; mostly they plan on saying their goodbyes. They were leaving after they finish breakfast. He wishes that he could at the very least go to his home reality to see his parents one last time. He surprises himself with that thought. He was puzzled about why he would think of that all of a sudden. He looks over at Guilmon and could see that Guilmon seems to be puzzled as well.

He leans over to his partner and asks, "Something wrong?" Guilmon looks at him and says, "I got this icky feeling that something's wrong." He nods and says, "I agree, boy. I agree." They both return to finishing their meal, but they weren't interested in it. He couldn't shake the feeling that something … changed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

She looks at the Anchor, the spell casting seems to have worked. Then the energy wavers and then crashes. The backlash deletes five of their numbers. They thought that they did everything right! How could they lose five of their numbers? There were protections to stop that from happening.

She was Tel'Sora the leader of the Inu'Dor. She was a mega level Digimon, a Phoenixmon. She was viewing this far away from the Anchor, for there wasn't enough room for her to be there in person. She narrowed her eyes at the Anchor, something had help disrupt the spell, but for now, she doesn't know.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

She sighs at that, she had worked very hard to disrupt the spell. She was exhausted and she hopes that the spell didn't do a lot of damage. She thoughts turn to Guyver and hopes to give him time. She didn't know why she knew that Guyver need time for or for that matter, why this was so important, but she trusts her instincts. She lies down and falls fast asleep.

To be continued …


	6. Chapter 6

Broken Realities

I don't own Digimon and Ranma 1/2

------------------------------------------------------

'_Thoughts'_

"talking out loud"

'-----' scene change

(V)(V) different point of view

'+' flash back

Chapter 6

It was around noon when they got to File Connect. Ranamon and IceLeomon greeted them. He sits back and lets the others talk to them. He looks over at his brother. Kouji was watching the interactions to his right. He turns to watch as Ranamon flirt a bit with Takato, who has changed back into a human in front of the pair. He could see that Takato was a bit nervous about the flirting. It looks like they found something to bug Takato about.

He looks to see Guilmon looking toward something unseen. He was puzzled about it, and then thought that it had something to do with the building. He searches for Calamon and finds that the little guy was on Izzy's head. He smiles at that, for usually Calamon prefers Takato, Ken, Takuya, Davis, Kouji, or himself to fall asleep on. He could see Patamon on T.K.'s head; he also finds Kage and Sky talking to the other Digimon of the group, but Calamon and Guilmon.

As his thoughts drift for ten minutes and then he's twin shakes him out of his thoughts. He smiles sheepishly and follows the group. They stop when Guilmon and Takato stop. Takato changes into Drakemon and flies up with Tentomon and Patamon following him. Soon the ropes are thrown down and they each take turns with the three ropes. Guilmon flies up when Takato swipes a card. Soon they are a few steps away from the doorway. Takato, T.K., and Davis roll up the ropes, but they hold on to them.

Kage opens the door and they walk through the doorway. Once everyone is inside, the last one closes the door. Then they wait for a minute before opening the door. Tommy opens it and walks outside, and they follow his lead.

They soon see the huge tree that was Dire. Soon they all were on the off the roof. Guilmon was still up there with Takato; soon they see Takato and Guilmon fly off the roof. They look around and then hear an "Ahem." They look to see Dire's human form. He had to admit that as a human, Dire was breath taking. He wonders if anyone else was attracted to Dire as a human.

"It's nice to see you. How have things been?" Takato asks the Dire. Dire smiles sadly and answers, "Two things have happened at the Tendo's. First Nabiki has partnered up with an EmeraldBiyomon. The next is that Genma and Soun have been found died. Kasumi and NeoDevimon are at the Dojo." They all look surprised at the news, mostly at the one with the deaths then the one about Nabiki.

After three minutes T.K. says, "Thanks for telling us. Could you open a portal to the Dojo for us, please?" Dire nods and a portal opens. They all walk through it.

(V)(V)(V)

She waits for Takato and the guys to come back. They might be coming back after supper, so the were taking turns. She finds a portal forming and she wakes Gatomon, who's on her right taking a catnap. Gatomon took one look at the energy portal and left to get Rika and the others.

Ken with Wormon in his arms was the first one to step through the portal with Calamon on his head. Then T.K. with Patamon on his head, next Kouji and Kouichi, then Henry with Terriermon on his shoulders and J.P., Ryo with Cyberdramon, next Davis with Kage and Sky, Izzy with Tentomon and Tommy were next, and Takuya came through before Takato and Guilmon.

All the guys were back and she waves at them. T.K. with Patamon comes over as the others head into the house. "Dire told us about Nabiki and about Genma and Soun. How are Ranma, Kasumi, and Nabiki?" T.K. asks with worry in his voice. She sighs, glad that they were told. She then says to her childhood friend, "They're sad but with BlueMeramon, NeoDevimon, and Emerald, they'll be fine in time. They don't even have any bodies or ashes. They went to Ranma's mothers today. I think they have the tombstones and are already at a graveyard. I don't know when they might get back. It must be horrible to find out that your fathers are died and that you can't even have a funeral for them." She tells T.K. and Patamon. T.K. nods and Patamon says, "Why didn't they ever come back to the Dojo?" She sighs and answers, "They were scared of Guilmon." T.K. and Patamon just look shocked at that. "Guilmon? He's a really nice Digimon! He might be a virus but his kind and friendly. I know I was scared the first time I meet him, but he's like an big kid." T.K. says. They then just began to head to the Dojo. They didn't know just what to say, they just wanted to be with each other.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

He looks at Ray and Oro, and then at Mane. He sighs and focuses himself to relax. After about four minutes, Fenir was taking inventory of damage to the countryside. It seems his cousin, Fate, had sent a message about what happened. The Inu'Dor had casted a spell on the Anchor and Fate used up most of her energy to disrupt the spell. Sadly, the six realities had received some damage, luckily though, about fourteen realities under the GL's control received more then they had. The only good thing was that Inu'Dor lost five members and there will be a very long pause before they could try to recast a better spell.

"So, Fate's ok, though?" He asks calmly to Mane. Mane nods and says, "Her friend is helping her to recover. The message came from him." He feels relief at the fact that someone that Fate trusts was helping her. "Who?" He asks Mane. "A MarineAngemon, I forget the name." Mane says. He nods and looks to Ray and Oro. "Are there any one hurt in your unit?" Ray answers "Will got a few scratches from the rock slide. Irpor was there to block most of the rocks. Kim was knocked out but nothing really wrong with him that a good night sleep wouldn't fix." Oro then begins to speak for the Digimon partners, "Herk and Xalim have been found by their partners. Herk might have sprained his arm and Xalim just needs rest. The others just got rattled, though." He sighs in relief that nobody was serious injured.

He knew about three Digimon in his unit that were going more days to recover from their injures. In Mane's unit about one got a broken leg and four other got scratches. From Fenir's unit about six were going to need more days to recover and one just received a few scratches.

He looks around at them and says, "Not that many, the locals will reporting later about the damages to their homes and how many are injured. You're dismissed; I hope you get some rest. I don't need any of you falling asleep on duty." He says to them and the all nod in agreement and then they leave him alone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Rika finds him sit in the kitchen. Guilmon was with the other Digimon, watching a movie. He couldn't get the thought that it was his fault that they went bar hopping. If he hadn't come to this world, they might have stayed at the Dojo. Sure Digimon would be attacking their world, but there was a good chance that they would have lived through it. He also knew that he wouldn't have met Ranma or Kasumi. He knew that Ranma would still be having trouble with his water base curse and girl problem. Ranma might never have a real friend … He sighs at the thought, for he knew that Ranma hadn't had any real friends for most of his live.

He finally notices Rika when she puts her hand on his. He looks at her and then out the window. "It feels like it's my fault about they going bar hopping." He tells her. Rika sighs and then says, "They were cowards. If they couldn't see that Guilmon didn't mean any harm then it's their own fault for running away from their families. Ranma, Nabiki, and Kasumi don't blame you. You did some nice things for Kasumi and Ranma. From there you helped to take some of the pressure off Nabiki to earning money to keep up with the repairs. She even got a steady business without black-mailing people." He looks into Rika's eyes and nods, "I knew from the way Kasumi talked about her family that some weird things happen and that neither her father or Ranma's dad did anything productive. Trouble seems to happen when they tried to do anything. The first time I met the whole family was when they belittled him for not returning to them to carry this huge pack. I couldn't understand why they expected Ranma leave the house when he was already there. I didn't get why they blamed Ranma when it was Akane that sent Ranma flying through the air." Rika raises an eyebrow at that. "Really?" Rika asks, he nods. "Geeze, didn't they have any redeeming traits?" Rika asks, he shook his head. "None that Ranma or Kasumi knew of. Genma was a thief and child abuser. I'm amazed that Ranma hadn't just abandoned the guy. I know that before Soun's wife died, he was respected man and good father. After she died, he became a real mess. He cried very easily and didn't have much of a back bone." He tells Rika. She snorts at that, she shook her head. "They might have gotten what they deserved, but their children and Ranma's mother didn't deserve this though." Rika tells him.

They sit by the window and after fifteen minutes they hear Izzy called to them. They get up and head to where they heard him. They met up with the others are they got to the room. They find Izzy in front of his laptop. Izzy motions for them to get closer. They try and then they sit down. "I received a message from Cassandra about some kind of attack. It seems that the GL are getting desperate. They plan to disconnect the six realities under Stalker's control. I don't think I need to tell you about what could happen if that happens?" They all shook their head; they all remember what Cassandra had said. "It seem that this group called Inu'Dor did a casting this morning. Guyver's cousin, Fate, was able to disrupt the spell. Five members of the Inu'Dor got deleted. Also, Guyver's been trying to get the Stalkers to let us help them with this. Guyver has yet to receive an answer to that." Takato had suddenly remembered that feeling at breakfast that Guilmon shared. _'So, that's what Guilmon and I felt. It was that spell, but why did Guilmon and I feel it? Were we the only one who did?"_ "So, when do they need us?" Davis asks. Izzy sighs and says, "First of all, we don't have the equipment to make a portal. And as for using that lab in that pocket dimension, I wouldn't know how to open one for months. So we're stuck for the moment."

They all think about that and it was J.P. that asks Davis, "You said that your Digivice aloud you to open portals when you were in the GL territories? If we could enter that tunnel between dimensions, couldn't Davis take us to where we need to go?" Davis look stunned and then nods slowly. "I forgot about that! If Dire opens the way, then Davis could get us to Tayth 832." Izzy says as they all look at Davis. Davis looks around at all the staring faces; he could tell that Davis was nervous with all the attention he was getting. "I'll give it a try." Davis says and they all look at each other. They now had something to do. "We'll wait until tomorrow. We'll tell Ranma, Nabiki, and Kasumi tonight when they get back. I think it will be wised to start packing." Izzy suggests and they took that as a dismissal.

Rika and him head to the living room. They were going to have a game. Then they'll go pack. He plans to change into Drakemon and try to put most of his things into his pouch. It seems that the rest period has come to an end and soon they're going to wish they had more time to sleep. Thoughts of Genma and Soun were pushed out as new thoughts of what might happen in the near future began to play in his head. Rika lies down a card and begins the card game.

To be continued …


	7. Chapter 7

Broken Realities

I don't own Digimon and Ranma 1/2

------------------------------------------------------

'_Thoughts'_

"talking out loud"

'-----' scene change

(V)(V) different point of view

'+' flash back

Chapter 7

It was around seven when Ranma and the two Tendo sisters came home. He had seen Takato and Rika play the Digimon Card game. It wasn't the first time watching any of the Tamers battle it out. The most interesting games were often when Rika and Ryo dueled. Between them, Rika and Ryo played their hardest and they also take along time when it was their turn. He has seen Kari play sometimes; he heard that Rika showed Kari how to play. It also seems that Takato was giving Rika trouble.

He sighs and heads for the kitchen to get some drinks for Ranma and the sisters. They were sitting at the same table where Takato and Rika where dueling. He gets some glasses out and finds Mango juice. He finishes with the juice and puts it back into the fridge. Moving carefully, as so not to spill the juice, he puts them down in front of the natives of this reality.

Ranma and the sisters nod their thanks to him and he sits down. He turns to watch Takato and Rika play their game. He watches as Takato finally places a card by a Digimon that's on his side of the field. He looks over at Rika's face to find that she looks shocked. "Where did you get that?" Rika asks after a minute. "I borrowed it from Ryo. I promised to do a light show in payment. It's good practice for my casting spells." Takato says, a bit embarrass. Rika sighs and says, "You win this match. Let's go, we need to start packing." Rika says as she begins to collect her cards. Takato does the same.

Soon he's left with Ranma, Nabiki, and Kasumi. "Packing?" Nabiki asks him. "Cassandra sent a message asking for help. We think that Davis's Digivice will take us to Tayth 832. It seems that the GL have gotten desperate. They want to unlink the six realities that the Stalkers control. I think they plan to have the energy backlash affect the realities and not the Anchor. They might even try to make it worst. Guyver is asking for us by name. I wonder just what Guyver has planned." He tells them. Ranma perks at that, so does Nabiki and Kasumi. "Just what happened?" Kasumi asks. "It seems that this morning, a spell was caste and it did damage to some realities. The ones that the Stalkers control weren't hit that hard. I don't know more than that." He says to them. Ranma has this thinking expression on his face. "You mean that these spell are meant to cause a backlash of energy to other realities? Could it speed up the destruction of this one?" Nabiki asks slowly. He blinks and thinks about it. "I think it might have something to do with the spell they cast. But with the right spell, it might." He tells them. Slowly he remembers about what the Dire told Ranma about this reality dying. It might not have happened for another ten years or so, but if this spell finds it's way here, it could speed it up. "Ooo." He says, as he looks shocked at just where his thoughts lead. Ranma and Kasumi too look stunned. "Damn, and here I thought that we had like a few years before this. Looks like we better start planning. I'll phone Rachel, then if I can Trace." Ranma says as he gets up and heads to where the phone is.

(V)(V)(V)

Gatomon was helping her pick what to take. She looks to see Rika come in. She asks, "Who won?" Rika looks for her bag and answers, "Takato, he barrowed a card for Ryo." Zoe then says, "I think your bag is under the bed." Rika looks over and then checks under the bed. Rika pulls it out and looks around. "Where's Suzie?" Rika asks. She looks from her cloths and answers with a grin, "Helping Henry to pack." Rika laughs a bit and then turns her attention back to her dresser.

She also returns to packing. She's deciding on her last item. She sighs and picks up her picture and places them on her dresser. "I'll get Kasumi to look after those. I don't want to lose them. I'll take the extra memory sticks." She says to Gatomon. She had gotten a better camera, one that uses memory sticks; it was a good thing that Izzy has the soft ware to read them too. She could get better pictures and more of them. Her new camera wasn't that big either. With the ability to delete pictures and to even video record for a few minutes, it was a big step. That camera would have come out when she might have been fifteen, so now she was ahead of the markets back at her home reality.

Soon she finishes picking her last item and heads out of the room. As she heads to the living room, she sees Ranma on the phone. She continues by him and into the living room. She sees Kouichi and the Tendo sisters lost in their thoughts. Her eyes drift to the glasses of juice and then heads to get herself a glass of juice. She finds the Mango juice; she finishes filling her glass and puts it back. She sits by Kouichi and takes a sip of her juice.

Kouji, Takuya, and Davis walk into the room. They give her a questioning look and she shrugs. Kouji's eyes look at his twin and Kouji then sits on the other side of Kouichi. Davis and Takuya head to the kitchen for a snack.

After they get back, Kouji finally asks his brother what's wrong. Kouichi blinks and looks around. "I told them about Cassandra's message and we think that if the energy backlash found it's way here, it could speed up this world's destruction." Kouichi tells them. They look to Kasumi and Nabiki for agreement and they nod their heads.

After a few minutes of thinking about it Davis asks, "Wouldn't the Dire try to protect this world?" Kasumi answers that, "She can't. She only has total control in her dimension. Plus this world getting to be on its last legs. It would have been a matter of years when this place gets destroyed. Minimum of five years and maybe eleven year tops." They look surprised that Kasumi says that. Nabiki, too, looks stunned.

Soon they just stay quiet, even when more people come into the room. Ranma also comes into the room, with a distant look in his eyes. They Digimon come inside to get snacks and finds most of them in the living room. Terriermon remarks, "If this is a living room, I'd hate to see a dead room!"

(V)(V)(V)

He looks over at the others, sighing he looks to where Ranma and the Tendo sister were. He knew that they'd have a tough time, for they now were preparing for when their reality gets destroyed. They'll get dividing their time between helping the Dire get the right housing underway and recruiting as many as they could. Ranma and the Tendo sisters were going to be the first to move into those houses. Ranma's going to have to cut his visits with his mom. He wishes that he could help them, but knew that the only real way to stop it would be going to the source of the problem, the Anchor.

He looks at Calamon and Guilmon; Calamon was on Guilmon's head. They both look sadly at Takato and he just sighs. He gives them a weak smile and then turns to the group of Digidestine, Legendary Warriors, and Tamers. Some how, he was voted leader this morning. He didn't get why him, but they had faith in him and he hopes that he wouldn't let them down. He also appointed Izzy as his second. He knew that Izzy would be a good choice if anything happens to him and that Izzy would help to give him advice like he did to Tai the first time around. His eyes travel to the Digimon of the group. Patamon, Terriermon, and Wormon were with their partners. Cyberdramon was standing behind Ryo and Renamon was on Rika's left. Lopmon was on Suzie's right and he could see that Suzie was trying her hardest not to pick up Lopmon in a big hug. Kage and Sky were talking with Tentomon.

"Ready?" He hears Dire say to his right. He turns to look at her and nods, not trusting his voice. Everyone watches at a portal opens and he had told Davis to go first, and so Davis leads them through. He was the last one and he looks at Dire in the eyes. "Good luck, Dire. I'll see you when this is over. Thanks for all your help." He tells her. Dire smiles sadly at him and says, "Just try your hardest, Takato. That's all you can do. Good luck and may everything work out in the end." He then turns to the portal and with Guilmon and Calamon following him, he enters.

As soon as Guilmon takes a step from the entrance, it closes. Memories of that mega level Digimon flash through his mind for a minute. Then he walks over to the others. They then look to Davis and Davis takes out his Digivice and says, "Digi-Port Out, to Tayth 832!" A flash of light occurs and a gate opens. They walk through it.

They find themselves in a city. It looks like some kind of quake occurred for some of the buildings seem to have been split apart. They all look around and then they followed the road to where they see more buildings in better shape. He stays human as he walks with Guilmon. He takes up the rear of the group. The younger members of the group were in the center of the group. Davis, Kage, Sky, and Takuya were at the front. The Legendary Warriors were scatters around the group. Rika was walking with Ken and Kouji. Kari was with Henry and J.P. He doesn't pay much attention to the people and Digimon in front of him. He was busy looking at shadows, wondering if they were being spied on.

After about five miles they meet up with some humans with Digimon. There were about five humans and Digimon. He looks at the group, about three of the groups Digimon were Bearmon, there was one Fangmon and, this surprised even him, a Goldramon. Both groups look at each other then the one with black and white hair asks, "So, new?" The group of Digidestine, Legendary Warriors, and Tamers just nod. He motions for Izzy to take it. Izzy nods and begins, "We're friends of Dash and Cassandra. We received a message from them about them wanting our help."

The five humans and five Digimon look surprised about that. "So, you're the ones that they talk about. I'm Gray, the one to my left is Set, and then the one with the bat cap is Aaron. The one standing with Goldramon is Mark, and the last one is Gruff." Gray was the one with the black and white hair. Each of the teens that had their names spoken nods their heads in turn. Izzy then intrudes them.

Soon they are following the other group back to their base. It seems that they were about eight days from the main office. He was relieved that they didn't get into any fights. Gray was talking to Davis and Takuya about stuff. Mark and Loyal, that's the Goldramon's name, went on a head to report. He was walking with Gruff and his partner Rash the Fangmon. Gruff and Rash didn't talk much and he didn't mind. They both were busy looking out for danger.

After about an hour they made it to the base. It seems that with the quake, they were on the look out for escaped prisoners; most of the captives from the other realities get transferred to this reality. It was common sense, for this reality was the Stalkers home reality. It would be harder for the prisoners to get help or sympathy from the surrounding Digimon. They wouldn't even think to ask for help from a human, so it was more likely that they'd get captured again in this reality then any other. The base commander greeted them and they were shown were the mess hall was. They wave good-bye to Gray and the others as they headed to the mess hall. It was around lunch, for they had left at 10:00 am. He grins a bit as he sees more humans and Digimon in the mess hall. On seeing them, he feels better about this place. Soon they get their food and find that a lot of the people and Digimon interested in them. They split up to tell their stories, for they were popular. He guesses that a lot of the humans here were here solely because of the tales they heard about from when Davis was here. He counts about thirty humans and Digimon in the mess hall alone. He relaxes as he listens as Rika tells the group around them about their adventures from their home reality.

To be continued …


	8. Chapter 8

Broken Realities

I don't own Digimon and Ranma 1/2

------------------------------------------------------

'_Thoughts'_

"talking out loud"

'-----' scene change

(V)(V) different point of view

'+' flash back

Chapter 8

Guyver received the news about Takato and the others showing up around 6:21 pm. He was relieved that they were on Tayth 832. He knows that Takato was practicing to become better at spell casting. He wonders just how much better Takato had gotten. News also says that Takato and Guilmon have split apart, but Takato could still transform into Drakemon.

He looks down at Fenir's report. It was on top of the reports from the local populous. Mane had left him five minutes ago, after Mane told him about the message the Dash had sent. With a sigh, he begins to read the reports. He had about three hours before he turns command over to Ray and Oro with Fenir here to advice them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

They found that Dash after breakfast. They had spent the night in the mess hall, for they weren't that many rooms for them to use. He was up in the rafters. He was using a spell to hold him if he falls when he slept. Calamon had been sleeping on his crest, he didn't mind though.

They all smiled at seeing Dash and Dash was happy to see them. "It nice to see you guys again. It's been, what, about two months?" Dash asks. Kage answers, "Sounds right. So how's my old buddy Puck?" "He's having the time of his life. Survival and combat training recruits. I think he's enjoying it quiet will, in fact we have trouble keeping in touch with him." Dash tells his old friend. Kage snorts and says, "I bet! How have things been between you and Cassandra?" Dash looks sheepish as he says, "We think that Cass's is going to lay soon." They all look surprised at that. "You mean you might be a father?" Davis asks. Dash nods weakly. "Congratulations to the both of you!" Kari says to Dash. Everyone else agrees with Kari.

After talking about names for the unhatched Digimon egg or eggs, they talk about what's new in each other's lives. Mostly just enjoying themselves with an old friend. But sadly, they got down to business.

He found himself nodding with Dash's thoughts on what might have happened if Fate, Guyver's cousin, hadn't disrupted the spell. He wonders if he'll get a chance to meet Fate. He wouldn't mind learning or talking about spell with her. He might even get pointers on how to better shape that energy he has when he's Drakemon.

"So, you used Davis's Digivice to get here? Clever, I don't think we would have thought of that. Nice to know that you can now open portals when you need them. I think you guys might be needed to get information. Davis, did you bring you robe?" Dash asks the partner of Kage and Sky. "I did. Let me guess, I get to wear it again." Davis asks with a sigh. "I believe so. The rest of you might also be needing a robe each. It'll help you blend in when you leave the Stalker control realities." Dash says and looks to Guilmon and him. He moves his hand to his red Hazard mark. He knew that mark would be trouble here. Then an idea flashed in his head, he looks for that energy in him and castes an illusion spell on it. Dash nods at that but says, "That might work most of the time, but a fellow magic user could spot that illusion though." He blinks and then nods at Dash's meaning.

They then follow Dash out of the mess hall. They would be taking a trailmon to the main office. He turns to see the reaction of Digidestine and Tamers to the trailmon. Rika and them just stare at the Digimon that was their rid. "It's a trailmon." He tells Guilmon, knowing that Rika and the others heard him. "It's not a big deal. We use them most of the time when we were at war." Takuya tells the others. Kouji was the first one on and then Davis and the others follow Kouji's lead.

Soon they find seats to sit on, he was with Henry with Terriermon. Guilmon sits to his left. Terriermon get the window seat to Henry's right. Soon they were on their way. "So, you must miss Jeri, huh?" He asks Henry. "Yea, but I think that she'll understand. I got her some gifts that I left with Ranma. I'll be there to pick them up, one day." Henry says. He nods, "I'll have to make a new doorway from our home reality when we get back. I never thought that this would all happen when I fell through that portal all of those months ago. I didn't see myself making friends with Davis or even with Kouichi and them. It's like a dream almost." He says to Henry. "I never thought that you would ever become a Digimon. I kind of thought that once we were all together, that we'd stick together. Didn't happen, huh?" Henry says. He nods, "Yea, I wonder what's happening at home. I hope that my parents can handle the fact that I can turn into Drakemon at anytime without Bio Merging with Guilmon. It's going to be weird just being home. I made friends and family from all of this. Now we're here to save not just a few realities but maybe all of the realities. I never saw myself as doing anything more important after the D-Reaper, just keeping the rogue Digimon from causing more damage." He says, and they both soon lose themselves to their thoughts.

(V)(V)(V)

He looks over at his twin and then at Suzie and Lopmon who were sitting by him. He then asks the little girl, "Why didn't you go sit with your brother?" Suzie looks up and says, "I wanted to be with you two. Besides, Tommy's with Ken and J.P. I wanted some one new to talk to." He looks at his brother and they both felt that it's going to be a long trip.

(V)(V)(V)

She looks over to see T.K. sit across from her. She asks, "Is Zoe and Rika sitting with us?" He shook his head. "I don't think so. I think they conspired with Patamon on this." T.K. says. They look up to see Patamon on the bag rack. Gatomon then says, "So what? You're friends, right? What's the problem?" They then knew that both Digimon had helping hand in this. Not that they'll say it out loud. They didn't mind it though. She could use some time with him without interruptions.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

She looks at the apprentices that were ready to advance to the next level. With the deletions of five full members, they had promoted five Digimon from the journeyman level into masters to fill the empty spots. Now they need to advance five from apprentices into journeymen. They had many apprentices, ranging from rookies to megas. The Inu'Dor had high expectations on what they need in journeymen. Most of these apprentices had been apprentices for decades. Few ever advanced, for they had to keep sharp eyes on their lower members. Some might be spies sent here by a rival fraction. There were two fractions that might benefit from the Inu'Dor's downfall.

"Tel'Sora, have you chosen yet?" The Digimon to her right asks with a tiny spell. She takes one final look at the hundreds of Digimon and then says, using the same spell, "The one called Murlan, she's the Lilithmon who preformed that daze spell. Then those twin Sepikmon, that Peacockmon that has those green feathers, and finallyTrust the Andromon. I found his performance as greatly improve." The MageGarurumon, name Nav. inclines his head by a fraction.

Nav the MageGarurumon was an ultimate level Digimon. He was a Vaccine type. In looks he stands about the same height as WereGarurumon. Like WereGarurumon he looks humanoid. That's where the similarities end, for Nav wears a dark green robe with navy blue designs on it. The robe was open at the crest and there was a tattoo of the sun on his crest. Nav's weapon was a staff made out of wood. It looks to have a snake crawling up the length of the staff. The eyes of the snake were purple gems. The fingerless gloves that cover Nav's hands were red. Where WereGarurumon had blue strips, Nav had brown. With clear green eye, Nav was an old friend of hers. He was also the one in charge of the apprentices.

After letting the tension build for ten more minutes, then she uses a spell to alert Joust, a Vetchmon. Joust the Vetchmon walks through the doors. Joust looks to be a Hyogamon, but without the ice. Still having the same skin color as Hyogamon, with black hair with green highlights. Like most Digimon that comes from the Ogremon Digivolution line, he wears leather and carries a club. This club was made out of black bone though had an image of a red skull on it. Joust was an ultimate and a virus. He was also in charge of the journeyman level.

Everyone turns to look at Joust and then turn as Nav moves forward. Nav then castes a spell to let his voice carry. "Today marks a chance for five of you. To have what it takes to advance to the next level is a great honor and I wish to congratulations to Murlan, Dawar, Trust, and the twins Gen and Gin." This was followed with clapping as the five Digimon move forward towards Joust.

Joust looks at them and then takes hold of that spell that Nav has going. Nav releases his hold on it and Joust speaks, "I'm honored to receive these five Digimon. I welcome them into the journeyman level. May you continue to grow as your magic does. If you'll follow me, I'll take you to your new rooms." She ends the spell and watches as the five Digimon follow Joust.

The rest finish watching and then as one filter out of the room. She sighs after all of them have left. She opens her wings and then nods to Nav. Nav nods and they both leave via a short distance portal.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

They make it to the main office by sun set. They find Cassandra and others waiting for them. He looks at the gathered Digimon and humans, he finds a SkullMeramon stepping forward. He glances at a human Takato as Takato moves forward as well. They both look at each other then Takato says, "It's nice to meet you. I'm Takato and this is my partner Guilmon." Takato motions to Guilmon. Guilmon says, "Hi." SkullMeramon greets Takato and the others.

"I'll let Cassandra and Dash show you around. I hope Dash explained to you some of what you'll need to know?" SkullMeramon asks and they all nod. "Good, then I'll be see you tomorrow. Good evening." SkullMeramon motions for the others waiting to leave as well.

Soon they remained with Dash and Cassandra. "I'll show you the rooms you'll be using. It's good to see you all again." Cassandra says to them and then leads them to the rooms.

He walks with Kouji, Suzie was with Henry. They came to a large compound, with halls connecting the large buildings. At the center was a huge building. The compound was in a crater; there were towers on the hills surrounding the compound. They soon passed by one as they headed down to the gate. The guard on duty at the gate upon seeing them, waves them through.

They walk into the closest building, then into a hallway. They continue to do this until they made it to another building. "This is where most of the quarters are. The officers have their rooms at the center building and the scientists at the lab building." Cassandra says as they pass through the halls. They use an elevator to go up to floor twenty-three. "Between floors ten and twenty are where the larger Digimon have their rooms. Twenty and up are where roommates share rooms. The second to ninth floor are where the guest rooms, but you'll be on this floor. You'll find Digimon and human's alike will be dropping in to visit you guys. Your famous, mostly because of Davis." Everyone turns to look at Davis and Davis just sighs and looks anywhere but at them. Dash adds, "We'll be off, each room comes with it's own kitchen, so good luck and see you later." They watch as Dash and Cassandra leave.

They all look at each other and then at Takato. Takato gulps at all the stares and he could see his twin smirk out of the corner of his eye. "I guess I get to choose room mates, right?" Takato asks. They all nod in agreement with that statement. Takato just sighs; Guilmon and Calamon give Takato encouraging smiles.

To be continued …


	9. Chapter 9

Broken Realities

I don't own Digimon

------------------------------------------------------

'_Thoughts'_

"talking out loud"

'-----' scene change

(V)(V) different point of view

'+' flash back

Chapter 9

He finally talks to the others about the whole thing of roommates. It seems that they had been having a bit of fun with him. The roommates were Rika and Kari, Takuya and Tommy, Davis and Ken, Kouji and Kouichi, Henry and Suzie, J.P. and Izzy, Zoe and Ryo, and then T.K. and him. Calamon had also chosen to be roommates with Zoe. Takuya had a sour look on his face when Zoe asked Ryo to be her roommate. Ryo didn't seem to care about it. He knew that nothing would happen between the teens and had seen Kouji place a comforting hand on Takuya's shoulder. They then picked a door and walked into that room.

The numbers on the door all began with G. The floor started with A and goes to L. The numbers also end with twenty, so they were twelve to thirteen. T.K. and him were in room G20; Guilmon follows them into the room. Patamon stays on T.K.'s head as they walk into the room.

Guilmon closes the door after he walks through. Find this place looks more like an apartment then just room. They easily spotted the kitchen area, the living room, the bathroom, and then the two separate bedrooms. They look at each other then T.K. points to the right and he nods. T.K. goes to the bedroom on the right and he walks into the left room. Guilmon stays behind to look at the TV.

The room has a lot of space; he looks at the huge bed and could picture Guilmon sleeping on it with him. He looks to find the dressers, then seeing them he transforms into Drakemon. Walking to them, he opens his pouch to dig around for the items he packed. Soon he pulls out shirts, jeans, boxers, socks, and others things that he thought was important. Then looking at the mess at his feet, he sighs and begins to sort through the cloths and items. He also opens a dresser door to put some of his things into.

After he finishes cleaning up the mess, he then goes to look around the kitchen. As he walks out as a human, he sees Guilmon watching a movie. He looks at the movie and just shakes his head, for the movie was Land Before Time, the one with a longneck named Little Foot. Leaving Guilmon to his movie, he continues his way to the kitchen. He then begins to take stock of what they have.

He finds knives, forks, and spoons in one of the doors. Then cooking items in another. After finding the pots and pans he then decides to look at in the refrigerator. He opens the door and finds milk, eggs, fruit, cheese, and a bowl full of what looks to be beef jerky. He closes the door and looks around to find the freezer. After looking through the pantries and cupboards, he finally stops looking for it.

He had found flour, baking soda, baking powder, salt, pepper, vinegar, and other things of that kind. He looks to see Patamon on the back of the couch on which Guilmon was sitting. He hears something and looks over to where the bathroom is. He sees T.K. coming out looking a little wet, and using a towel to dry off.

"It's in working order?" He asks T.K. "Yea, so kitchen looks alright?" T.K. asks as he walks to a chair by the table. He nods and says, "I can't find the freezer, also in a bowl in the frig seems be beef jerky, I think. Didn't try any of it to see." T.K. nods, they just remain silent, they could hear the movie that Guilmon put on.

"So, want stew? We could see if that jerky works as a meat replacement." He asks the blond. "Why not." T.K. says.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

She looks around, she just woke up and everything was dark. Then rolling onto her stomach, she then crawls to where the lamp is. Turning it on, she looks around her room. Gatomon just roll so that the light from the lamp isn't in her face. She takes one last look at her partner before she gets out of the bed.

Stretching and yawning, she begins to look for something to wear. After changing, she turns off the light and leaves the room. She sees that the bathroom was in use, so she looks over to the kitchen. Then she groans as the fact that they would have to make their own breakfast. They and the others had dropped by Takato and T.K.'s room last night for supper. It was stew, and they had talked about what to do today. Takato and Izzy would talk to the commander of the base. The rest decided to split into small groups of either two to four to look around.

Now she begins to have a look in the frig, and is relieved to see eggs. She takes out about ten and then searches for a pan to use. She hasn't had to cook for herself or anyone else for that matter for over three months, not since Kasumi was giving learns. It's not that she couldn't cook, just the fact that she rather not. She has a feeling that Rika might feel the same way.

She soon has the eggs cooking and had found salt and pepper when she was looking for a pan. She decided to ask T.K. about how to make pancakes, she knew it but had forgot. Rika exists the bathroom and heads back into her rooms to put on cloths; she was wearing a robe with a towel around her head.

She sets the table and takes a sip of milk, there seems to be no juice. Soon those eggs were ready and Gatomon comes out of her room and Renamon walks out of Rika's room. Soon the eggs were divided with Gatomon and Renamon getting more the Rika and herself, two each for them. They soon finish, she washes the items, Rika dries them, and Gatomon and Renamon put them away. They turn as one to where the TV was. They look at each other and then she turns to the door. "I'll go see if any of the others are up." She volunteers, Gatomon and Rika, Renamon just watches her partner, then nod and slowly walk to the couch.

She looks around the hallway and then chooses G20 to see if T.K. might be up. She knocks and soon Guilmon opens the doors. Guilmon cocks his head to the right and looks at her. "Is T.K. or Takato up?" She asks the red rookie. "Yip! Takato's in the shower right now. T.K.'s watching TV. Patamon with him." Guilmon says and she thanks him.

She then knocks on G19 and nobody answers. Next she goes to G18 and Ryo answers the door. She could hear Calamon singing in the background. "Hey, just seeing who's up." She tells Ryo. Ryo grins and says, "Calamon woke us up. He was hungry. So, who's up right now?" She tells him and he nods. She then says bye to the Tamer.

She skips G17, that's her apartment, and knocks on G16. Izzy answers the door, "Hi Kari. What brings you here?" She smiles and says, "I'm just checking to see who's all awake. I'll see you later." Izzy nods and closes the door.

Next on the list is G15. The two Digimon know as Lopmon and Terriermon answer the door by Lopmon holding Terriermon up to open the door. The door opens a crack and she pushes it a bit. She looks to see Lopmon and Terriermon on the floor. "I'll come back later, just tell Henry I just wanted to say morning, ok?" She tells the two rookies. Lopmon nods her head and she closes the door for them.

G14 it was Kouichi that answered the door, in a robe. Kouji blinks at her and then tries not to yawn. "Hey, just checking up on you guys. Kouichi making breakfast?" She asks the Warrior of Light. Kouji nods and asks, "Thanks, so anyone else up, other then you and Rika?" She tells him about the other doors that were answered and not. Kouji nods and they say bye to each other.

Last apartment was G13; it was Ken that answered the door. "Hi Kari. Davis and them are still sleeping." Ken tells her and they chat a bit after she tells him about who's up. Ken goes back into the apartment to keep an eye on breakfast. She continues to look around this floor.

As she enters F's hallway, she see other people chatting in the hallway. They see her and motion her over. She goes to visit with the group of ten, five humans and Digimon. Hoping to get a better idea on what to do today.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

He looks over at his brother before the race begins. The sound is heard and he takes off running down the lay out. He races against Joe, Nick, and Zack; they were three of the group that Kari talked to eight days ago. In that time they had watched as Davis with Kage and Sky, Henry with Terriermon, and J.P went to spy on a reality that was hit pretty hard by the last spell. They left six days ago. There hasn't been any new activity from the main spell casters, the Inu'Dor.

He finishes the race in third place, he and the other runners walk a bit as so they don't cramp up. He looks to where Takato and Guilmon were taking on Ruby, who's a Lillymon and Ever, who's a Grizzmon. Ruby was partners with Mary and Ever was partners with Tory. He knows that this fight started at the same time as the race. Walking to where Takuya and Ken were watching he notices that Takato was having trouble with Rudy. Ruby was more agile then Takato was, but Takato's Black Fire were hitting their marks more often then not. Guilmon looks to be tiring, for viruses were weak against vaccines. This whole match was to see if Guilmon could Digivolve into Growlmon when Takato was Drakemon.

He stands to Takuya's left to watch. Wormon had already had a go with a FrostGreymon as Stingmon. A FrostGreymon was like a Greymon but had ice attacks different appearance. A FrostGreymon's helmet was dark bluish green and the skin was light blue with light yellow stripes. A FrostGreymon's eyes were purple. The one that Wormon fought was standing by the doors, his name was Blind.

Guilmon tackles Ever and when Ever dodges it, Guilmon switches to his Pyro Sphere, hitting the ground in front of Ever. Through the smoke, Guilmon's Rock Breaker hits Ever squarely on his left shoulder. Ever grunts and takes a swing at Guilmon. It sends Guilmon flying four feet. Ever then tries to hold Guilmon on the ground, but Takato's aerial tackle makes Ever back up.

Ruby hovers over Ever and both sides stare at each other. Then Takato looks over to Calamon, who's sitting on the stands to Ken's right, they weren't very big. Both Takato and Guilmon look exhausted and the pleading look that Takato send to Calamon seems to give Calamon strength to try to help Guilmon to become Growlmon.

As everyone turns to look at Calamon, Calamon's forehead marking glows and then light shots out to Takato's D-ark. Then something that nobody thought would happen, happen. Instead of Guilmon glowing and Digivolving, it was Takato that now looks like he's going to Digivolve.

Finally the covers Takato's form and for about a minute, all they can see is light. Then it breaks open and there stood a Digimon that nobody's seen before. Calamon looks ashamed at what happens. "I goofed! All nuts! I'm not getting any Guilmon Bread or Cream puffs." Calamon says sadly, disappointed that Guilmon didn't Digivolve. Takuya says to the little guy, "At less someone Digivolved!" That cheered Calamon up quite a bit. "You think so? You think Takato'll keep his promise?" Takuya, Ken, and him nod their heads in agreement. Calamon yells out happily, "Guilmon Bread! Shaped like Guilmon's Head!"

Takato looks at himself and just scratches the back of his head. Guilmon then says, "You look different Takatomon. Did you get taller?" Everyone just looks at the red rookie and Takato just sighs at what his partner said. "Guilmon, I got a lot bigger." Takato says in his new voice.

**To Reader:**

There I give you the champion form of Drakemon! I'll describe it new chapter! Thanks for reading. I've been busy but I try to keep updating every day. You can't really hate me for that!

To be continued …


	10. Chapter 10

Broken Realities

I don't own Digimon

------------------------------------------------------

'_Thoughts'_

"talking out loud"

'-----' scene change

(V)(V) different point of view

'+' flash back

Chapter 10

He looks at every around him as he takes in that fact that now he was different then before. He was still a bit in shock that it was him that Digivolved and not Guilmon. He had heard Calamon and the others talking very easily and he had also heard his own voice. He hadn't felt like this since he found that he had a tail, but when he was on that trailmon going to Avalon's Gate that first time. He's not panicking for if he did, he had a feeling that he wouldn't stop.

He moves his wings forward to get a better view of them. He finds that seem to match up with his new body size. He was still black, and he was still a dragon type as well. He then folds his new wings up and then looks at his hands. He still has four clawed fingers and clawed thumbs on each hand. He then moves his now six foot tail into view. He examines it, he finds that the blade at the end of his tail was two blades; and he could open and close the two.

He then remembers that he felt hair or something growing on his head. He moves his right hand through it and looks at what it was. It looks to be scaly hair and that it seems to look blue if the lights hits it the right way. He also notices that it's done up in a ponytail. He again looks at his hands and sees the tattoos have two colors that are on his arms. One color was purple and dark red. The image looks be snaking its way up his arm, over lapping repeatedly, like rope, they end at his elbow. He checks his legs to see the same tattoos on both of his legs. Same color and they stop at his knees.

He stands a good forty and half feet tall, add his tail and over fifty feet in length. He looks at his crest to find that his Hazard symbol has darken in color to the same dark red as his tattoos. He has a dark red loincloth around his middle. He has a larger version of his black pouch on his right side. He has a long slender snout and a set of spiral horns coming just above his eyebrows. The horns were four feet long and had purple lines at the base.

He castes a mirror spell to see what he looks like. His left eye has this tribal tattoo in purple around his left eye and goes to his jaw line and the back of his skull. As he sees it, as Drakemon he was a hatchling. Now he looks older and he feels more powerful. He was well toned, not too fat or skinny. His Hazard symbol was surrounded by a purple tattoo that seems to look like a sun. He his neck was about two feet long and slender and flexible. He was right about his bluish hair being in a ponytail.

He cancels the spell, his yellow eyes looking around at everyone. He then hears a soft click, followed with about three more. He turns to look at Kari; she was the one taking the pictures. He and everyone else had been standing around for about ten minutes, and it seems that someone got word out during that time. He also sees Rika and everyone else that didn't go with Davis show up. He really feels out of place, for the moment.

He closes his eyes and finds the right energy and transforms back into his natural form. That seems to snap everyone else out of it. Blind coughs and everyone turns to look at the FrostGreymon. "I believe for reasons quite plain that this match is a draw. Ho and Law are up." Blind says and Guilmon, Ever, Ruby, and himself move off the sparring floor. Ho and Law step onto the floor.

He heads to where Rika was standing, Guilmon goes to see Calamon. He then says to Rika, "So, you want to go some where? I want to get away for some quiet time." Rika looks thoughtful for a minute then she grabs his right hand and then they head to find some place quiet.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The improved spell was almost ready, and so were the five new masters. The reports that the GL have received on the damages to some of the realities under their control shows that the last spell was on the right course, just that it spilled over into realities that it shouldn't have.

The Inu'Dor didn't care if other realities suffer if they can get the Stalkers realities. For that was the GL's concern, not theirs. She knew that there are always more realities out there to replace the ones that get too damaged. And what are a few million lives compared to getting a better hold on the Anchor? If it takes millions of live to find away to stop what the Stalkers did then it was worth it. Just because the Valpurt, those that were guards to the Hazard, had no idea how the Hazard escaped and only that it now a matter of time before it begins its reign of terror. If this spell works then they could finally destroy the Hazard for once and for all.

She savors that thought, for there would be great deal of satisfaction of being rewarded as saviors of the whole multiverse. She might even be given control of the other three fractions of magic users. Then it would be a matter of time before she takes over as Empress of the GL. Why shouldn't she take over? The Stalkers prove that the GL has lost its edge. She has been thinking about for the last five years now, and the Stalkers have shown her just how weak the GL have grown, for their stuck in their ways. And now after about fifty years, what the GL have accomplished was already beginning to clasp on itself. She was still thinking about the changes that she would like to make, but she had a lot of time before she feels ready to make her move.

She hears a beeping sound and she pushes the right button. The face of Avatre, a WereLyxnmon. Avatre use to be a normal Lyxnmon, and then by an act of sheer accident happen to Avatre. The first time when they unlinked that reality, Avatre got caught in the mixture of magic and energy. This caused Avatre to Digivolve into an ultimate. Avatre didn't seem to be made of fire as she used to be. Looking a bit like WereGarurumon but feline. Avatre's leather clothing was black then navy blue. Avatre had soon found a career in Gaor'Ki'Aeth. They were a mixture of fighters that takes in talented magic users that didn't want to be part of either Inu'Dor or Valpurt or Alta Port. The fighters usually guard their magic users with a fury that it would make a SkullGreymon proud of. Avatre was the only WereLyxnmon that ever existed.

"Good day Avatre." She says to the face on the screen. "Good day Tel'Sora, leader of the Inu'Dor, Guardians of the Anchor." Avatre says her full title. Avatre was always respectful when she speaks to her. If she ever had need of a fighter, Avatre would be the one she would choose. Avatre remembers her from trying to talk the GL officer out of unlinking that reality that caused Avatre to Digivolve. The reason that she had been trying to talk that officer out of that course of action was she had wanted to place more then normal protections and observation spells. It was an added bonus that Avatre thought well of her after that, even when Avatre joined the Gaor'Ki'Aeth.

Avatre continues, "War Master Kurt requests a meeting with you, if you wish to meet with him." Avatre waits for her answer. She thinks about it and then doesn't see any harm in meeting with the ChaosWarGreymon. Avatre then says, "He wishes to meet on Armith. He will allow you to choose the time and place." She thinks for about two minutes then says, "In two days from now, Thursday as the humans call the day. At 2:00 in the afternoon at the Moors." Moors was an open courtyard where large Digimon like to meet at. It was also on of the oldest buildings that the GL home reality has. Avatre bows and the screen goes blank.

She begins to go through what Kurt of the Gaor'Ki'Aeth would wish to meet her over. She sits as she thinks on this meeting with the leader of Gaor'Ki'Aeth. She suddenly feels that something just happened. Something that was a turning point.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

What Tel'Sora felt was Takato Digivolving, many magic users through out the realities felt that same feeling.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

She felts that something has happened. She then shakes her head and looks at War Master Kurt. She had joined the Gaor'Ki'Aeth about a year before joining the Stalkers. Most of the Gaor'Ki'Aeth don't care for the GL, so her being part of two groups aloud her to have more protection. Kurt's meeting with Tel'Sora would happen so that she could place a better connection so that she could disrupt the next casting. For what happened with the last spell made the Gaor'Ki'Aeth uneasier about what's happening with the GL and other fractions.

"So, it's done." Kurt says. Fate nods and says, "My thanks for this. I hope that I don't get you into trouble." Kurt snorts and waves that statement away. "Don't really care just what trouble will come from this meeting. I can handle it. So, it's true that the Hazard and its partner are on Tayth 832?" The ChaosWarGreymon asks, she had told him everything of what has happened to Guyver on that frontline world. "Yes, Takato and Guilmon are with the Stalkers. Are you sure you want to throw you lot with the Stalkers? I know you don't care that I'm with them, but surely most of the members of the Gaor'Ki'Aeth will object?" She asks as she looks up at the mega. "The events of have been leading towards this end. The GL have weakened and I believe that the others of Inu'Dor, Valpurt, and Alta Port, might be thinking of replacing the GL. I believe that the GL is on its last legs and from what you have spoken of the Stalkers; I see a better empire under the Stalkers control. Or better yet, when the Anchor has been disabled. The scientist and magic users could always make simpler links between realities." Kurt tells her. Her sighs and nods, she has always kept up her ties with the Gaor'Ki'Aeth. If she were ever caught, Kurt and the other members of the Gaor'Ki'Aeth would stand by her side.

She then bows to War Master Kurt and leaves the room. She meets up with Avatre; they had gotten to be good friends. Avatre was also the one that has always kept a close eye on Tel'Sora. It was Avatre's job to give Tel'Sora information that Tel'Sora would want, like the movements of members of the Gaor'Ki'Aeth or plans that the GL have sent. Avatre's job was going to get even more tricky, for when Kurt declares his alliance to the Stalkers, Avatre would be one of the Digimon that 'flee' to one of the other fractions. Avatre would also be the only one going to the Inu'Dor. There were about three going to Valpurt and eight going to Alta Port. They would be the spies for the Gaor'Ki'Aeth. The reason for so many going to Alta Port was because of the caste system. There were eight castes, so they needed eight spies to spy on the eight classes.

She hopes that everything will be almost fine at the end of this whole thing. The fact that Davis and the others would be meeting up with one of the Gaor'Ki'Aeth to tell them about Kurt's plans. All they had to do is hear her name and that sure give credit to what Bel'Ore information. Not many knew about her connection to the Gaor'Ki'Aeth, only Kit the MarineAngemon knew and Kit the one that came with her to Gaor'Ki'Aeth. It was also Kit also here for creditability to just what Kurt plans on doing.

"Tough times ahead." She tells Avatre as they head to spar. Avatre nods her head. "More so then ever before. How's your cousin?" Avatre asks and she smiles and says, "He's fine. I think that he's buried under a ton of paper work, though." Avatre snorts at that.

To be continued …


	11. Chapter 11

Broken Realities

I don't own Digimon

------------------------------------------------------

'_Thoughts'_

"talking out loud"

'-----' scene change

(V)(V) different point of view

'+' flash back

Chapter 11

He looks through every report that was on his deck, this was beginning to remind him a little too much of what he did for the GL. He sighs as he finishes looking for the right one. It was the one about land mass dislocation in a different reality where the same spell hit. He plans on making copies of it and send it to the locals. Letting them see just what kind of damage has happened to the other realities outside of the Stalker controlled ones. He hopes that it has the right effect of answering their questions.

Sighing he looks to see Ray and Oro looking at him. "I found that report that might get the locals off our backs for a few days. So, how's training?" He asks them. "Going well, though I felt something odd happen before lunch." Oro says, and he looks over at Ray. Ray just shrugs, answering that his didn't know as well. "So anything other then that feeling?" He asks. "I think other magic types have felt the same thing." Ray says, Oro nods in agreement. He looks closely at Oro, the RuneGabumon meets his eyes and he then sighs. "If you want to report it, then you have my approval. I'm heading to get this report copied. And if you see Fenir or Mane, tell them about this feeling as well." He says and they nod, then they leave and he heads to get the report copied.

After dropping off that report, he heads to the mess hall to eat lunch. Messages between Takato and the Legendary Warriors and him have been going strong. He sent the first message and it had been Takato who answered. Then he replied and Tommy answered. He had gotten answers from each at less once, not from J.P. though for J.P. was on a mission. He felt great relief with Takato and his friends being reachable.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's been a day since Takato Digivolved; they didn't have a name for his champion form yet. He was looking through a message from Guyver. They had decided to take turns answering Guyver's messages; only J.P. hadn't got a chance to answer. After he finishes reading, he begins to type his answer, mostly telling about Takato Digivolving to champion. He finishes writing after about ten minutes and then looks through it, and he corrects spelling and added a bit more to a description. He finish going through it twice and then hits send.

He gets up and leaves the Com-Room. He heads to see if Ken wants to do something, like play a game or just talk. Davis and them aren't back yet, so Takuya, T.K., Ryo, and him have been including Ken in activates. It was Ryo that was usually with Ken, even if Ryo was the same age as Ken, Ken sees him as an older brother. They don't know why that is or how Ken and Ryo know each other either. They didn't ask, and Ken and Ryo never talked about it.

He finds Ken with Wormon at the supply warehouse. That's where you go to get a food that's not usually in the refrigerator up in their kitchen area. He had remember what Tommy had said about the time they were trying to come up with a better burger, and that either Takuya or Kouji made an eatable burger. So he did most of the cooking, Kouji could cook, he just likes to improvise on what he was making. He has been dropping hints about Kouji not improvising on the meal.

Wormon spots him before Ken did. He walks over to where Ken was and notices the items in the boxes. "Need help?" He asks the holder of Kindness. Ken answers, "If you wouldn't mind." He picks up one of the boxes and watches as Wormon Digivolves into Stingmon to help carry more of the boxes. Ken carries one medium size box and then two smaller ones. They then head for the elevators and Ken shifts the boxes a bit to push the button.

They move out of the way for the group coming out of the elevator. Them Stingmon goes in first and then they do. Ken pushes for the right floor and the doors close. They don't speak as they go up to the right floor. The doors open and they get out care not to drop the boxes of food.

As they walk, he finally asks, "So, what did you pick up?" Ken answers, "More fruit and vegetables, milk, cercal, Orange juice, some fresh fish, cooking oil, pasta, rice, soy sauce, and Lemon juice. I plan on having fish for supper tonight. So, what did Guyver have to say?" They turn a corner and then move back a few steps to let some people and Digimon through. They then continue their track to Ken's apartment. "Mostly about getting this one report copied to hand out to the locals. He hasn't heard from his cousin Fate in awhile. Also it seems that all of the magic using Digimon felt something before lunch yesterday. They don't know what caused it, though." He tells Ken. Stingmon asks, "Before lunch? Isn't that kind of odd. Didn't Takato Digivolve about that time?" Both humans blink at that, and it was Ken that slowly says, "I think that's the time on those pictures that Kari took says. You think that they all felt Takato Digivolve?" He had to agree with that logic. "Takato is a practicing magic user as a Digimon. He also didn't get covered right away by the energy of Calamon's. I would say that it might be that those Digimon felt it. I'll wager that they weren't the only ones either. I don't think that they know what it was, and I hope that they don't figure it out. Takato has enough to deal with." He says as they reach the end stretch of hallway. They agreed not to talk about it to Takato, though. Maybe to Rika, just to give her a heads up about it.

They knew that Takato had been quite surprised when he Digivolve. He even casted a spell to see what he looks like. They all admitted take Takato looked kind of awesome, but looked dangerous when he opened and closed those blades at the end of his tail. He hasn't heard of a Digimon that had tail blades like that. Takato was easily over forty feet tall, and more then fifty feet in length. Still black, but with dark blue hair, dark red and purple tattoos, and finally a red loincloth. Takato still had his black dimensional pouch. They do know that Takato's champion for was a Dragon and that he was still a magic user.

They came to G13 and Ken opens the door. Ken also hits a light switch and then there was light. He heads to the table to put down the box. Then he opens his box to find it full of fruit. Melons, apples, pears, plums, mangos, and tomatoes. Then looks into one of the three boxes that Stingmon had carried. In it was full of vegetables, like corn, bean sprouts, mushrooms, squash, water crest, cilantro, ginger root, and eggplant. He looks over at Ken with an eyebrow raised. "I promised Tommy that I would get him some stuff too. So, some of this stuffs his as well." Ken tells him.

He snorts at that, if Tommy did go with Takuya, Takuya wouldn't be much help. Takuya would be eating some of the food, like a kid in a candy store. And Tommy wouldn't be strong enough to carry everything that he needs up to his room without help. Tommy had been learning to cook from Takato and him. Tommy seems to have a good idea on how to cook. He was really careful when he does, so Tommy didn't need to be supervised when he was cooking.

Stingmon dedigivolves into Wormon and watches as Ken and him begin to put stuff again. He watches as Ken bases the fish in some sake. He didn't ask why Ken had it, he knew that sake could do what wine and beer does, it helps with the flavor and it tenderizes the meat. Ken also adds spices to the base then he adds the fish. He then returns to putting some of what Tommy asked for into a box.

After about half an hour, he takes the box to G19. He opens the door and turns on the lights. He then begins to put Tommy's items away for him. He then takes the box with him. He sees Ken waiting for him and they take the boxes back to the supply warehouse. The boxes are plastic with flexible lids. He doesn't see Wormon and asks, "Wormon?" Ken answers as they walk, "He decided to stay and watch the TV." He nods, though Ken wouldn't' see him nod for Ken was in front of him.

They soon reached the elevators and this time he pushed the button. They moved out of the way for a group coming out and then walked into the elevator. Ken pushed the button and the doors closed. The elevator stopped and some people and Digimon entered. They didn't push any buttons and the doors closed. Nobody talked and they soon all got off at the right floor.

He takes the lead as they head to the warehouse. They soon drop off the boxes and then head to see if Dash was free. Cassandra would be laying an egg sometime next week. Dash and Cassandra have been making a nursery for the little Digimon that'll be hatching.

It took them about two hours of asking Digimon about the last place they have seen Dash. Soon they find themselves in front of a door. Ken knocks and Dash opens the door. On see them he invites them in. They make some small talk about what's been happen since they last saw each other. "I hear that Takato Digivolved." Dash asks. "We were there when it happened. They were hoping that Guilmon could Digivolve into Growlmon when Takato's Drakemon. It seems that it caught everyone off guard, mostly Takato though. He soon left with Rika after transforming back into a human." He tells Dash. "Kari also got a few pictures of him, if you're interested." Ken adds. Dash nods his thanks, "I think Cass will want to see those. I believe that Davis and the others will be returning this evening?" Dash asks. Ken nods and says, "We don't knew just when, but they should."

Then he changes the subject, "So, how's the nursery coming along?" Dash asks, "Do you want to see it?" They nod their heads and Dash and them get up to follow Dash to where the nursery was being built.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

He sighs and he looks to where some of the others were. Tommy was sitting by Kouji and Rika with Renamon was with Kari and Gatomon. Guilmon was sitting to his left. He looks at Rika and then relaxes. He feels the familiar energy that he always used to become Drakemon, he pulls on it. He feels the weight of his wings on his shoulders. He looks around and finds to his relief that he was just Drakemon, not his champion form.

Rika smirks at him. "I told you that you should turn back into Drakemon. It's like how most of the Digimon partners are, if they were rookies when they partnered up, then they'll go back to being rookies after they're finish with their higher forms." Rika says, he blushes and feels lucky that nobody could see him blush as Drakemon. "There was nothing to worry about. And if Izzy wasn't so busy, he would have said the same things." Kouji tells him. Kouji had become friendlier with the others. Kouichi counted him as a really good friend, so Kouji wasn't as hostile to him as he used to be. Tommy nods and says, "I better go, and I asked Ken to get me some items from the food warehouse. I want to see if he left them by the door. Bye you guys!" They all said bye as well.

It was after lunch and it was also a market day for the compound. This means that some Digimon from the surrounding area came here to sell their wares. Some set up food booths, they had gotten their lunch from one such booth. They had some credits from Dash and Cassandra, and they didn't use all of them either. Takuya and Zoe had when off somewhere, and Cyberdramon was mostly likely with Ryo in the gym. They didn't know where T.K. or Kouichi or Ken was. Suzie was playing games with other fun loving Digimon. Calamon was with Suzie and Lopmon. Ken has been looking after Suzie while Henry was away.

He looks at the others and then sighs, "Thanks for the encouragement." Kari smiles and says, "You need it. I guess none of us, humans, know what it was like to Digivolve." Kouji nods and adds, "Looks to be different then anything that we go through. The most that Takuya and I can do now is fusion. So, feel better about the whole event?" He sighs and Guilmon gets up and he pats Guilmon on the head, saying, "I'll have to get use to the idea. I don't what to be caught by surprised again. We'll wait for a while before we see if Guilmon can Digivolve into Growlmon." They nod and then they split up. He gives Rika a smile and nod. Rika nods and then with Renamon, leave him with Guilmon.

"So, now what do you want to do, boy?" He asks Guilmon about two minutes after they left. "Play War?" Guilmon asks. He nods and he was happy that he packed four decks of cards. He remembers that most of their partners like to play card games. He thought that it would be a good idea to bring some along. Gatomon had asked to borrow all four decks three nights ago. They had played Poker and Black Jack. They had found some colored chips and had used them as money.

They head back to the apartment that they share with T.K. and Patamon. He wonders just what T.K. and Patamon were doing, he didn't see them for breakfast. He chats with Guilmon as they walk to the elevators. He did feel a whole lot better about what happened yesterday.

To be continued …


	12. Chapter 12

Broken Realities

I don't own Digimon

------------------------------------------------------

'_Thoughts'_

"talking out loud"

'-----' scene change

(V)(V) different point of view

'+' flash back

Chapter 12

He looks as T.K. and Angemon walk through the door. He noticed that T.K. looked worn out, and that if it wasn't for Angemon, T.K. might have dropped where he stood. He gets up from the couch where Guilmon and him were watching Jurassic Park. He's never seen or heard of that movie where he came from. They were at this part were they were taking a tour of the park. He paused the movie while he was getting up.

"What happened?" He asks Angemon as he takes T.K. from him. "We decided to help out this patrol that need back up. They found a group of thirty escaped captives. We left before you guys were even awake. I armor Digivolved to Pegasusmon and carried T.K. to where the patrol was waiting. We meet up with Mark and Loyal as we were making our way to the meeting point." Angemon pauses as they place T.K. on their bed. T.K. just sighs and drifts off to sleep.

They move T.K. so that his head was on the pillow and then they leave. Angemon closes the door to the room. Then Guilmon and Angemon sits on the couch, he gets Angemon a drink. He asks, "Juice or something?" Angemon answers, "Apple juice, please." He takes out a glass and the apple juice. He fills the glass and puts the rest of the juice away. He takes the glass and hands it to Angemon. Angemon takes it and takes a sip. He sits on the lazy boy chair.

After taking more sips of his drink, Angemon finally continues with his story. "We arrived and then waited for about an hour for more to show up. Then for about ten minutes we all came up with a plan. We outnumbered the prisoners; there were fifty-three pairs of humans and Digimon. Before we began the plan everyone that was a rookie Digivolved into their champion or ultimate forms. Those that were already champions or ultimates or even megas just waited. I didn't go ultimate though. We got into position. All we wanted to do was capture them again, not delete them, but they had other ideas. They had gotten a bit more familiar with the partnership. When we attacked, most aimed to get a human as a hostage. Most didn't get too close, but this one Magnamon almost got a hold of a ten year old. T.K. tackled Magnamon. The girls partner deleted the attack, but not before Magnamon got a punch on T.K. We got about eighteen recaptured while the others got deleted. That's why T.K. looks so worn, if the Magnamon got a better footing for that punch, it could have did some damage to T.K. When we finished reporting, I carried T.K. all the way here." Angemon says to Guilmon and him. He thinks about it and then asks, "Where did the punch land?" Angemon says, "Crest, like I said, if that Magnamon had better footing, serious damage could have been done." He nods in agreement. "T.K. will stay in bed until tomorrow night?" He asks Angemon. Angemon thinks and then nods, "I'll make sure that he does. I'll even stay a champion until then. I'm sure that he would try to push himself tomorrow, with him being hurt and all." "I'll leave you a bowl of fruit to eat, if that'll help you stay Angemon longer." He tells the angel Digimon. "Thanks, I think that will help. I've never been in any forms for very long, I'm use to being a Patamon." Angemon says.

He then gets up to make supper. Angemon didn't look like he would be moving anytime soon, either. They'll play the movie after supper. He really wants to see the ending, for there seems to be two more movies after this one. And Guilmon seems to like watching movies about Dinosaurs and Dragons. It seems to be a new interest too.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

She knocked on Takato and T.K.'s apartment door. She was surprised to see Angemon opening the door. "Is T.K. ok?" She asks with worry. "He's fine. Takato wants him to stay in bed until tomorrow night. I'm going to stay Angemon to make sure that he stays in bed." T.K.'s partner tells her. She swallows and tries to calm down. She was kind of surprised at her reaction, and then puts it as being worried about an old friend.

"Does Takato know just when Davis and them will be coming back? I mean the time." She says, trying not to ask just what happened to T.K. Angemon thinks and then opens the door more to let her in. She sees Takato making supper and it smell wonderful. It must be almost done. "Hey Kari. T.K.'s resting." Takato says to her. "I heard. I came to ask if you now the time that Davis and the others will be showing up at." She asks, trying not to ask if she could check on T.K.

Takato looks at her and she could tell that he knew that she was worried about T.K. Takato and her had spent time together before the other Digidestine showed up. They got a good read of each other, plus the fact that in Takato's reality there was a TV show about her and her friends adventures. So Takato and the other Tamers knew more about them before any of the Digidestine knew about the Tamers. The Legendary Warriors didn't know about that yet. She also knows that her brother wants copies of the two seasons. She didn't know if that was a good idea, she did want to know just what the Tamers have seen on the show, but at the same time it would be so weird to see a good portion of their lives on the TV. She would see a better account of what happened in the Digital World before she got a chance to go there. T.K. and the others don't go into much detail about it, and she has a feeling that it must have been hard for them. She knew that Angemon got deleted in the fight with Devimon. Again there wasn't much detail about what happened before that event and then after. Some events she knew in great detail, other events were hazy.

She takes a deep breath and then waits for Takato's answer. "They have until 10:30 to get here before they send a recover team for them." Takato finally says. She nods and then looks to see Guilmon and Angemon talking on the couch. "He'll be fine, Kari. Angemon will make sure of that." Takato adds, she looks into his reddish eye, so like her own. She trusts Takato; he didn't act like Davis or even her brother. He knows when to let others lead and when to take charge. Takato had faced the real danger to save his world and lead others into it as well. Takato had learned a lot from Tai and Davis from the TV shows and had tried not to repeat their mistakes. Takato learned for the ones he made and grown because of them. It was no wonder that Rika was attracted to him, Gatomon had once joked that Takato and her would be an ok couple.

"Thanks Takato. Could I see him tomorrow?" She asks. Takato smiles at her and nods, "I think that'll be a good idea. It'll give Angemon a break." She feels better about that and gives him a small smile. "I'll leave you then. Thanks for answering my questions Takato. Bye Angemon and Guilmon. See you tomorrow." She says as she leaves. She'll learn more about what happened from T.K. or Angemon tomorrow.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

He looks over to where Kari was waiting with Rika. Gatomon and the other Digimon were playing a game of Poker. He didn't know where they got the colored chips, but he wasn't going to disturb them. The only ones not here are Takato, Guilmon, T.K., Patamon, Suzie, and Lopmon. He knew why Suzie and Lopmon weren't here, Suzie's bedtime. It was the other four that made him wonder. It was Kari that told them about them having until 10:30 tonight. That's why they were all here. He frowns as he looks at the door.

Kouji notices that this and says, "Just ask Kari. I think Kari will tell you. She must have gotten the time from Takato." He nods his head and with a sigh, he gets up and walks over. He knew that Zoe was watching the Poker game, it seems that Zoe didn't know how to play the game, Tommy too. He stops in front of Kari and asks, "Is Takato and them coming down?" Kari thinks about it and then shakes her head. "T.K.'s in bed and Angemon's going to keep T.K. in bed tomorrow." Kari says. He looks stunned, he looks over at Rika but Rika seems to know that already. "So, what happened?" He asks after a minute. "I don't know, only that he's not badly hurt. I'll find out tomorrow." Kari answers. "Thanks, I was kind of waiting for Takato and them coming, but if T.K.'s in bed, then I guess Takato and them will keep him company." He says and Kari nods. He turns around and walks back to where his younger brother was sitting. Takuya was on his brother's right.

"T.K.'s in bed and Angemon's going to keep him in bed for tomorrow. Kari doesn't know what happened, though." He tells them. Kouji and Takuya just nod. Then they return to waiting.

At 10:03 pm, they finally watched as a portal opens. And out steps J.P., then Henry with Terriermon in his arms, Sky and Kage at the same time, and finally Davis with what looks to be an odd looking Gatomon. Tortoise-shell in color and without a ring on its tail, it was dark orange, black, and white in coloring.

"This is Bel'Ore, he's a Mikemon. He also bares greetings from Fate and Kit the MarineAngemon. He's a member of a group called Gaor'Ki'Aeth. That's where Fate and Kit are at the moment." Davis tells them. They all look surprised at that. "Where's Takato?" Henry asks. "T.K. got injured some how. Takato, Guilmon, and Angemon are with him. T.K.'s going to be in bed for a while, though." Kari answers. "Ok, I guess I'll have to talk to him tomorrow. So what's new around here?" Davis asks as he and the others head to the chairs, the Digimon headed over to where the other Digimon were.

"Takato Digivolved." Ken says to Davis and them. The looks on Davis and the others faces was just priceless. Davis's jaw dropped and his eyes looked like they might pop out. Henry just opened and closed his mouth a few times and J.P. just looks surprised and in awe. After about three minutes Henry finally asks, "When did this happen?" "Yesterday. Guilmon and Takato were in a sparring match with two others. Then Takato looks over at Calamon, and then Calamon sends energy to Takato's D-ark, but instead of Guilmon Digivolving like how Takato wanted. Takato Digivolved in to a champion. Takato's over forty feet tall and over fifty feet in length. He had dark red and purple tattoos on his arms, legs, and crest. It was a shocker to see him as a champion. Kari got pictures if you guys want to see Takato's champion form." Takuya tells them.

Nobody talked after that; they were letting the rejoin members of their group think about it. "So is he still, you know." J.P. asks them. "Nope, he transformed back into a human and spend time with Rika afterwards. And he still transforms into Drakemon, not his champion form when he wants to be a Digimon." Tommy says. With that said, it was Rika that asks, "So, what's happening to Bel'Ore?" Davis, Henry, and J.P. all look at each other, then Davis says, "I guess we better get going to make a report. See you guys later!" With that Davis with his partners, Henry with Terriermon, and J.P. with Bel'Ore headed out the room. Then they realized that they were tired and then they also head back to where they were staying.

'_Tomorrow looks like it'll be a long day. I wonder what else will happen?'_ He thinks as he walks with his twin. He wonders just what a group called the Gaor'Ki'Aeth would want with the Stalkers?

**To Readers:**

I got Mikemon from the Digi Port site, so I didn't make him up! I also still looking for a name for Takato's champion form, if you know any other names for Dragon, I'd like to hear about them!

To be continued …


	13. Chapter 13

Broken Realities

I don't own Digimon

------------------------------------------------------

'_Thoughts'_

"talking out loud"

'-----' scene change

(V)(V) different point of view

'+' flash back

Chapter 13

He yawns as he looks around, spying Guilmon still fast asleep. He then remembers that movie from last night. He was stunned at the ending, for he didn't know that the movie had any rating on it. The part where the T-Rex ate that goat looked too real. Angemon and him had looked at each other from time to time as the movie continues. He had hoped that the movie wouldn't give Guilmon any ideas. The graphics for the movie had been really good, for if the Dinosaurs looked well done. After the movie, Guilmon had asked, "Why did those raptors attack and kill people?" His answer had been, "It was just a movie, boy. It was all for the action and story line. That goes for the T-Rex too." Guilmon then says, "Ok! Can we watch the next movie for it?" Angemon answers that, "Later Guilmon. Later." Guilmon nods and then they put on the Lion King.

Guilmon's eye opens as he was thinking about last night. "Takatomon, is it time to get up?" Guilmon ask in a whisper. "Not if you don't want to, boy." He says, he was very comfortable. He didn't want to get up any more then what Guilmon wants to. He was just happy being on this bed with his partner. He wonders if they would get another moment like this one, for he didn't want to spoil it.

After about five minutes Guilmon whispers, "Do you think you'll Digivolve again?" He opens his left eye to look at Guilmon. "Maybe in the future. Why?" He whispers to his partner. "I want to see you Digivolve again. None of the others has a partner that can Digivolve." Guilmon whispers. He smiles at that, once he joked about he himself Digivolving. _'I think it went like, Takatomon Digivolves to MegaTakatomon. Good memories.'_ "You worried that I wouldn't need you any more, boy?" He asks in a whisper. Guilmon looks thoughtful for a minute then whispers, "No, I just wonder what you'll look like as a ultimate." He giggles at that. "Thanks boy." He whispers to his partner. "For what?" Guilmon asks looking a little confused. "For just being yourself." Was his whispered reply. "I'll always be myself, Takato. If I wasn't then who would I be?" Guilmon asks. "I like you the way you are, boy." He whispers to Guilmon. Guilmon decides not to ask, just decides that if Takato was happy then that was enough.

Much later they decide that they were hungry and decide to get up. Takato finishes changing his cloths and walks out of his room. He finds Angemon eating an apple as he places more fruit into a bowl. He nods his greeting to T.K.'s partner. Then begins to take things out to make pancakes and eggs with side of beacon. He was lucky that he got what was left of the beacon from the warehouse. There's enough for Guilmon to have his fill of it and for him to have some as well. He would make sure that T.K. gets some of the fruit pancakes he was making.

Angemon heads back to T.K. and his room. He hopes that Angemon had gotten a good night sleep last night. T.K. was going to be stuck in bed today and he didn't envy Angemon in trying to keep T.K. in bed for today. He hopes that the others plan on visiting T.K. today, that'll help T.K. make it bearable. He knew that Davis and the others must be back, for he didn't get a knock on the front door asking to speak with him. He sees Guilmon setting the table. He was kind of surprised, but gave Guilmon an encouraging smile when his partner looked at him. Guilmon looks a bit relieved and happy at seeing him smile at him.

Soon the food's ready and he places three pancakes and an egg on a plate for T.K.'s breakfast. He puts it in the microwave to stay warm. He sits down to eat his meal. Guilmon waits for him to sit before starting. He was just finishing his first pancake when there was a knock on the door. He looks up from his meal and then gets up to get the door. He opens it and finds Davis with his partners and then an odd looking Gatomon.

"Hey Takato! Didn't see you late night. I heard that T.K. got injured, how is he?" Davis asks as he motions the three Digimon and human inside. "He's fine, it could have been worse from what Angemon says. Sorry, I thought it better to stick around to make sure that T.K. wasn't alone with just his partner last night. You caught us just having breakfast." He says. Davis and him look to where Sky and Kage were. They were eyeing his breakfast, and the odd Gatomon was sniffing the air. "Hey you guys! That's Takato's breakfast, so don't eat it! You already had your breakfast!" Davis yells at his partners. Then they see T.K.'s door open and Angemon shushing them.

He sits back down at the table to finish eating his breakfast, Davis and the other Digimon sit down in the living room area. Soon he finishes his breakfast and puts his and Guilmon's dishes into the sink. Then he takes out the plate from the microwave and knocks on T.K.'s door. Angemon opens and see what his holding. He hands it to Angemon and Angemon takes it. "He's almost up, so thanks." Angemon says and then closes the door. He then walks over to the living room area is and sits on the lazy boy chair.

He asks, "Who's you new friend?" "This is Bel'Ore, he's a Mikemon. He's representative of a group called Gaor'Ki'Aeth. It seems that this group plans on becoming an ally to the Stalkers." Davis says. Bel'Ore nods while he was staring at Guilmon. Guilmon was busy talking to Sky to notice that the Mikemon was staring.

Then when nothing was said, Bel'Ore looks at the two humans. "My leader is War Master Kurt. Kurt's a ChaosWarGreymon that's a good friend of Fate Dancer. Nobody really cares that Fate's part of the Stalkers. Now though, things have been becoming clear though. The GL no longer the power it once was. For now my Leader thinks that the other fractions that formed under the GL are beginning to see this as well. This others are Inu'Dor the guardians of the Anchor, the Valpurt former guardians of the Hazard, and the Alta Port. My Leader plans on declaring his alliance to the Stalkers within the next five days. I was sent to report the plans that my Leader has set in motion." Bel'Ore pauses to look over at Kage. Kage was listening in to what was being said.

Then Bel'Ore continues after about two minutes, for it seems that Bel'Ore was gathering his thoughts. "In five days time, some of our people plan on 'fleeing' to each of this fractions. Spies have been cultivating friends to help take them in. They're jobs are to report on just what's happening in that group. As in the long run, to stir up trouble in their ranks. Fate's going to try to disrupt the Inu'Dor's spells on the Anchor. It seems like a good idea to attack the Inu'Dor as soon as you can. They'll never stop until they master that spell of unlinking. I get chills thinking about what could happen if they get a really good grip on that spell. My home reality was one of those that got hit from that spell. It seem that the GL is giving the Inu'Dor a chance to perfect a weapon to use on any reality. I think that if Tel'Sora, she's the leader of the Inu'Dor, tires to the GL she could very use her recourses to take over the capital of the GL. All of those part of the Inu'Dor know spell that cause great amount of damage to an area." Bel'Ore tell them.

Davis and Kage have heard this before was what he noticed. "You have told this to the Stalkers, right?" He asks. Davis says, "Last night, thought you'd like to hear it first hand, though." Kage just sighs and adds, "You just wanted to tell him before any one else got a chance." Davis sends Kage a death glare. He smiles at that, for Kage is just as reserved as Kouji had been of everyone. Unlike Kouji though, Kage usual keeps his ideas from the group and just tells them to Sky and Davis about them later. So, seeing Kage and Davis joke around in front of him was rare.

"So, could I see T.K. before we leave?" Davis asks. He nods and the Digimon stay in the living room while Davis and him head to T.K.'s bedroom door. He knocks on the door and Angemon answers it. "Davis wants to visit T.K." He tells the angel Digimon. Angemon nods and they enter the room. He sees that T.K. finished his breakfast. Davis walks over to where T.K. is lying on the bed and says, "Hey T.K.! Heard that you're going to be in bed all day long. So, what happened?" T.K. sighs and gives him a dirty look about being reminded about him staying in bed. _'So Angemon told him that it was my idea. O well, it could be worse.'_

T.K. takes his time before answering. "I was standing at the wrong place and the right time. It was Magnamon that did it." T.K. tells Davis. Davis blinks in surprised at which Digimon did it. "Ok…" Davis says uncomfortable about it. "See you later! I bet if you're good, Angemon and Takato will let you have visitors. Bye, get well soon!" With that Davis heads out of the room. He follows but grabs the fork, knife, and plate.

Before leaving he tells T.K., "If they come to visit, they're aloud to see you. Just don't try an escape, ok? Just rest for now, I betting that it smarts if you move around too much. I'll check in to see what you want for lunch, ok?" T.K. sighs and nods his head. "I'll try Takato." He exists the room and then begins to do the dishes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She arrives to find Kurt waiting already. She lands some feet away and then walks over to where Kurt is. All four of her wings are folded. The blue mega turns to her and greets her when she gets closer.

"My thanks for coming, Tel'Sora. It's been quite a long time since we meet face to face." Kurt says. "Yes, I believe that it's been about twenty some years. Disturbing things happening of late. There still hasn't been any word from the frontline. And with all that's going on, they can't send some one to check on them. I think that they're just getting repairs done, for I don't think that the GL's soldiers will have trouble with the natives. Why the last report speak of how the natives were on the retreat." She says to Kurt, hoping that maybe he had heard something that she had not. "Any thing's possible, but I sadly think that the Hazard over came the soldiers. For who can fight against the Hazard and win?" Kurt says to her. She nods with a sigh. "I think you might be right about that. The Hazard was the Valpurt's charge and it seems that it only adds to their failure. It's sad to think that one of our comrades groups have fallen so far. I wonder when all this if finish, will the Gather of Life council will give the job of checking on the soldiers on that frontline world to the Valpurt." She says, and had to admit that Kurt makes a good argument about the Hazard, she never wants to face it or even a fraction it. The stories about it sent of shivers down her spine.

Kurt sighs and then says something that surprises her; "I have it on good authority that the soldiers surrendered to the natives. And that they're no longer in that reality. I can't name any source, but I bet my title on this information." She just looks stunned at that. "So, I guess we didn't speak of this, I take it." She says. Kurt nods in agreement with her. "It's a good thing we didn't talk about this. So I heard rumors about five deletions among the masters. Is it true?" Kurt asks. She debated about weather to answer or not. Deciding to tell Kurt the truth, she nods. "Yes, it was a surprise to us all. The protections and wards didn't seem to work very well. We're been having power shifts in my order. Replacing the five that got deleted, then replacing the journeymen that advanced, and then researching to improve the spell and wards. It's tiring work, I should be getting back." She says and Kurt nods in understanding. "My thanks for meeting with me. I have much to think about and I hope you don't take anything personally. Next time we meet might be in more unpleasant then now." Kurt says and then takes off.

She's puzzled about that, did that mean that Kurt will be making a move soon? If so, then he and his groups fair game. She also thinks about just where War Master Kurt could get that information about those soldiers from the front line. _'I wonder if he had placed a fighter or two among the GL's ranks? If so, I should have thought of that. So, is the Hazard roaming around realities now?'_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She takes T.K.'s lunch into his room. Angemon had come out saying that T.K. was awake and that he was hungry. Takato had made T.K. a sandwich with some dipping sause. She entered the apartment when Takato and Guilmon were leaving. Takato told her where T.K.'s lunch was and then left.

"Hey sleepy head. I got your lunch right here." She says as she enters the room. T.K. smiles at seeing her. "Hey, so you're my second visitor. And your more then just welcome, for you brought me my lunch." T.K. jokinly tells her. "Then maybe I should also see if later I can bring you your supper too." She says teasing him. T.K. blushes a bit at that. She's just happy to see that he was well enough to joke with her.

T.K. takes the tray from her and beigns to eat. She sits on the bed, they also talk between bits. After T.K. finishes his sandwich, she asks, "So, where did you get injuried and what happen that you were there to get injuried?" T.K. sighs and then begins to tell her about what happened.

"… and that's what happened. Angemon left with me as soon as he can. Takato help get me into bed last night. I fell to sleep as soon as I hit the bed." T.K. says. She sighs and thinks about it. Angemon then enters the room with Gatomon. "I guess I should leave you to get some more sleep, T.K. I'll be back around supper, ok?" She says as she leaves the room with the tray. T.K. yawns and nods, "See you then."

She exist the room with the tray. She takes it to the kitchen area and puts it down by the sink. Gatomon waits for her and then saying good bye to Angemon, she and her partner leave.

To be continued …


	14. Chapter 14

Broken Realities

I don't own Digimon

------------------------------------------------------

'_Thoughts'_

"talking out loud"

'-----' scene change

(V)(V) different point of view

'+' flash back

Chapter 14

He watches as Growlmon fights Ever again. Takato was on his right watching the fight with him. The others were too busy to watch, so it was just Takato and him watching. As they watch, Growlmon lowers his head and tries to head butt the Grizzmon. Ever stands on his hind legs and grabs Growlmon's head. Growlmon pushes Ever back for about three feet before Ever lets go of Growlmon's head; this causes Growlmon to stumble forward. Then Growlmon recovers before Ever uses Crescent Dawn. Tackling Ever before he finishes his attack, Growlmon gives Ever a big bear hug. Then Growlmon picks Ever off the ground and tries to throw Ever to the floor, but Ever bits Growlmon on the neck and Growlmon lets out a cry of pain while releasing Ever from the bear hug. Ever moves about nine feet away from Growlmon. They stand there looking at each other, and then Growlmon does something unexpected. Growlmon leaps into the air and catching Ever by surprise, Growlmon's feet land on Ever's back, pinning Ever to the ground. Growlmon moves swiftly to keep Ever pinned to the floor.

After about three minutes, Blind the FrostGreymon says, "Match to Growlmon." With that said Growlmon gets off of Ever and helps Ever to get up. "Good spar, huh?" Growlmon asks Ever. Ever nods and they walk off the floor to let someone else spar. "Takatomon! Did you see what I did? I mimicked that one move for that movie!" Growlmon says as he makes his way to where they stood.

He looks at Takato to see Takato nod. "Good job. Ready to dedigivolve?" Takato asks his partner. Growlmon nods and Takato swipes the dedigivolve card through his D-ark. They watch as Growlmon transforms back into Guilmon. He just shakes his head at watching Guilmon dedigivolve, for they didn't spar much when they were at the Tendo's, for the damages from even from a fight between rookies could be expensive.

"When we get back to the apartment could we watch the next movie?" Guilmon asks his partner. "If we have time, boy." Was Takato's answer. Guilmon smiles at that and they turn to watch as Ruby fights a gold Digimon, they don't know the name of this Digimon though. Takato takes out his D-ark and soon they see information about the gold Digimon.

**GoldVeedramon**

Armor level Digimon

Vaccine type

Mythical Dragon. Attacks are V-Nova Blast and Gold Vee Head Butt.

Takato reads the information about the GoldVeedramon. Takato clicks his D-ark back on his belt. "Never seen a Digimon like him before." He says and Takato nods. A Digimon that was to their left, a Jagamon, pipes up, "Well just watch out for any Digimon named Veedramon. They're got this ability to be really lucky. Just watch, I bet that Solar will win this with easy." They look at the Jagamon in surprise; the Jagamon was already heading somewhere else. They then turn to watch the fight.

Ruby uses Flower Canon, but Solar goes right through the attack. Solar uses V-Nova Blast. Ruby was able to side step the attack and Solar lands on the ground. _'For a heavy looking Digimon, Solar moves with great agility.'_ Was a thought that passes through his head.

Solar then watches Ruby as she flies around, hoping to confuse Solar. Even they were having a hard time tracking Ruby's movements. Then all of a sudden Solar uses his Gold Vee Head Butt. They watch as Ruby flies through the air and lands roughly on the floor. They look at Ruby then back at Solar then at each other.

Blind steps forward and declares Solar the victor. They watch as Ruby gets collected up and as Solar walks off the floor. It was his turn to spar, he spirit evolves to Loewemon. He's opponent was DinoBeemon named Hell Storm who is partners with Nick. He remembers what Takato told him about DinoBeemon. Hell's attacks were Masquerage and Irritant Buzz; he would have to keep his wits about him, for this match wouldn't be easy.

Then with a nod from Blind, the match begins. They don't attack each other, for one Hell has never fought a Legendary Warrior and for a second he doesn't want to lose this match. They begin to circle each other, him going right and Hell moving to his left. They stare at each other, then Hell makes his move, Hell charges him and he uses his spear to hit Hell under his chin. Hell recovers and moves in and begins to use all of his arms to punch him. He uses his shield to bloke the punches and then ducks down and moves forward as quickly as he can. He then uses Shadow Meteor to send Hell flying straight up and when Hell begins to come down, he does so with his head first and arms forward. He doesn't move and they both collide in mid air, for he leaps up to meet Hell in the air. Their punches connect and then both move away from each other. He could see that Hell was tiring. He's Shadow Meteor did some damage, and he was holding some of the energy back from that attack, as so to not delete Hell.

Again they circle and then Hell uses Irritant Buzz, if he didn't have an idea just what that attack was, he might have tried to cover his ears. It was hard not too, though, for the sound was just horrible and he couldn't concentrate. Then he sees that Hell wasn't in front of him, he spins and punches the air behind him. It turns out that he punched Hell's face for he watches as Hell is sent flying through the air. He didn't even know that Hell was be hind him, he just took a guess. The large ultimate stays down and Blind declares him winner.

He walks over to where Takato and Guilmon were waiting, he transforms back into a human as he does so. "Good job, Kouichi! Smart to guess where he'd attack from. I don't get why every one thinks it's a good idea to attack from behind. Almost everyone does, why not try from the side or from straight up?" Takato says and he just grins at how 'out raged' Takato was acting. "Its about five, right? Why don't we head out of here? I think you want to make T.K. his supper right?" He asks the Tamer. Takato nods and they head back to T.K. and Takato's apartment.

As they walk to the apartment they talk about things, like about Bel'Ore and what it means to the Stalkers that this one fraction was willing to betray the GL. It seems that Bel'Ore was staying with Takuya and Tommy. Guilmon also reminds Takato about that movie that he wants to watch.

"So just which movie is it that you want to watch?" He asks the red rookie. "It Jurassic Park: The Lost World. We watched Jurassic Park last night. I'm a bit confused as to why those Dinosaurs would want to go around killing humans, but Takato says it's not real." Guilmon tells him. He looks over at Takato, surprised that the Tamer would let his partner watch something like that. Takato says, "It's about Dinosaurs and Guilmon wanted to watch it. Angemon watched it with us as well. It's not that bad, there are some parts that are kind of nice. You'd have to watch it to understand. Plus I think the next two movies can't be anymore violent then the first one." He now wants to watch this movie that they were talking about. He touches his necklace around his neck.

They make it back at 5:42, and they find that Henry and Izzy were visiting T.K. for Angemon was sitting on the couch watching TV. Seeing who was coming through the door, Angemon then says to them, "You know, being Angemon, I can very easily use the remote? I can even go to the kitchen and eat something without having it bloke my view of the TV?" They look at Angemon and then Takato says, "Let me guess, you're exhausted?" Angemon nods his head and then Takato says, "If you want, you can go back to being Patamon. I think T.K. can be aloud to leave his room. We'll make sure that he doesn't leave the apartment, ok?" Angemon sighs and then Angemon gets covered in an egg of light. The light disappears and he and Guilmon head over to see a sleeping Patamon on the couch.

Takato begins to make supper and Guilmon pick out the first movie and hands it to him. He reads the back of it; he also sees how long the movie is, 2 hours and 7 minutes. He then looks at the cover to see the logo for the movie on the front. He then hands it back to Guilmon and Guilmon takes it and puts it away. He wonders how he'll get Kouji to sit down and watch it with him. Kouji doesn't usually watch movies or TV. Kouji was usually picky about what he watches on TV. So, he'll have to trick Kouji or bribe him. He had noticed that some of the movies that they have were ones that were never made in their home reality. He wonders if Tai had heard about some movie or TV show from Kari and the others. He didn't get why Tai seems to want some DVDs from Takato's home reality.

He pushes those thoughts out of his head as he turns to watch the door open up and Kari, Gatomon, Zoe with Calamon in her arms, Rika, and lastly Renamon come in. Terriermon, Izzy, and Henry exists T.K.'s room and nods their greetings to the others. Takato sighs and asks, "How many are eating over?" A chorus of I's ring out and Takato just begins to take out more stuff for supper.

In time, more people and Digimon walk into the apartment. Soon the entire group was here. Davis helps Takato in making supper while everyone talks. T.K. walks out of his room to see everyone in the apartment. Soon Kari leads T.K. to the lazy boy chair. Others leave to get more things to sit on. Soon more three more couches were in the living room area and well as five more lazy boy chairs. Tables were added to the kitchen area, as well as chairs. Ken, too, begins to help Davis and Takato with supper. Ken goes to get more food for supper from the other rooms with the agreement from the others.

Patamon was taken to T.K.'s room, so as not to wake up because of the noise level. They soon ate supper and then when Guilmon wanted to watch that movie, they stuck around, but they watched the first movie first then after everyone got over the first one, they put on the second one. He learnt that Takato's thoughts about the second movie not being as scary as the first one to be true. When they finished watching the second movie, they all decided to turn in for then night. They all hoped that Suzie doesn't get nightmares from the movies though.

As he lies in his bed, he thinks. _'All in all, it wasn't that bad of a day. I wonder what tomorrow will bring.'_ He soon falls fast asleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She checks her connection to Tel'Sora before checking her E-mails. She's relieved that nobody had noticed that tiny spell she casted on the mega. She walks over to the computer and opens her mail box. She see that she has about ten E-mails. Three were from her cousin and the rest came from friends. She reads them and answers some and then she comes to Guyver's messages.

She opens one and reads it, then the next, and finally the last. In this last one though, she finds out that Takato Digivolved from Drakemon into a champion. They don't know the champion forms name or attacks. She then replies to this one. She tells Guyver about what happening where she is and about how she has a way to disrupt the next one. She reads through it twice and then goes to send it for Guyver's eyes only. She hopes that he remembers to delete it, for there are still captives of the GL's base still there. She then heads to talk to Kit about what she learnt from her cousin.

To be continued …


	15. Chapter 15

Broken Realities

I don't own Digimon

------------------------------------------------------

'_Thoughts'_

"talking out loud"

'-----' scene change

(V)(V) different point of view

'+' flash back

Chapter 15

He looks over at Rika, it's Friday and it seems that Davis's partners, Henry's Terriermon, Rika's Renamon, and Zoe were going to be sparring today. He also will be sparring as well. They have watched three fights already and it was Renamon's turn to spar with Gate the WaruSeadramon. Gate had just come in last night from Air'Qua 55, just one of a collection of realities. That reality was an island reality; it was mostly covered in water. So it's home to more water type Digimon then land or flying type Digimon.

Rika and Renamon stand up and walk to where the sparring floor is, Rika stops at the line. Renamon moves forward and stops in front of Gate. He then sighs and looks over to Calamon. Calamon is on Guilmon's head. Before the match begins Renamon Digivolves to Kyubimon. Rika holds her cards and D-ark, planning on showing these Digimon and humans what a Tamer and their partner are capable of, for they haven't see Takato use any cards to power up Guilmon or himself.

The new referee was a Kabukimon named Spinning Wind, or just Wind for short. Wind starts the match and soon both Digimon charged each other. Because Gate was larger, Kyubimon was able to use his body as a landing pad. So Gate twists and turns as he moves through the air. On one of Kyubimon's jumps to get off of Gate's back, Gate rams her with his head. Kyubimon falls to the floor, but twists so that she lands on her feet like a cat. Then Gate uses Dark Blast on Kyubimon, but she dodges most of them. They both stop to take a breather, then start up again.

Rika swipes a card through her D-ark. "Digimodify: Clone activate!" Rika says as she finishes swiping the card. Soon there seems to be two Kyubimons. Both race in opposite directions, leaving Gate to choose which Kyubimon was the real one. He uses his Dark Blast on the one to his right; it hits the copy, destroying it. But that gave Kyubimon enough time to use Dragon Wheel. It hits Gate's right side of his body. Kyubimon jumps off Gate's body before he could position himself to use his Dark Blast where she lands.

He notices that Kyubimon was getting tired and Rika notices this as well for she swipes a card. "Digimodify: Kabuterimon's Eletro Shocker activate!" Rika says as she swipes the card. He practically feels the excitement from the others watching.

They all watched as Kyubimon leaps into the air and uses her senses to predict where Gate would be. Gate moves higher up and to Kyubimon's right. That doesn't save Gate from the attack though. For as Kyubimon begins to fall, Gate got his confidence back and decide to use his head blade on the fox Digimon. It was the wrong move to make for as soon as Gate was in range; Kyubimon takes aim and uses Eletro Shocker. It hits Gate's blade and then continues to the rest of his body.

This brings Gate close to the ground and Rika transforms one of her cards into a blue card. Calamon's forehead markings glow as Rika swipes the card. "Matrix Digivolution." Rika says as she finishes swiping the card. As Gate tries to recover from the Eletro Shocker, Kyubimon Digivolves to Taomon.

Gate gets into the air and uses Poison Wave, Taomon castes a shield spell. Then as both use their most powerful attack on each other, Wind declares the match a draw, for they went over the thirty minutes. Everyone just stares at Wind and then they all just shake their heads.

Taomon and Gate leave the floor, when Taomon gets close to her partner, Rika speaks quietly with Taomon. He couldn't hear what was being said. Soon Taomon glows and goes back to being Renamon. They walk back to the group. He looks over to look at Kouji and Kouichi's reactions to the fight. The whole group was Davis, Kage, Sky, Henry, Terriermon, Zoe, Ken, Wormon, Kouji, Kouichi, Rika, Renamon, Guilmon, Calamon, and himself.

They all congratulate Renamon and Rika on the match. They turn to watch the next three matches. One was two vs. two spar; it was a Rhinomon and a RedVegiemon vs. an Airdramon and a Harpymon. The first pair of Digimon won. The other two matches, nothing really exciting happened.

Soon it was Davis's two partners turn. Sky Digivolves to ExVeemon and Kage stays the same. They were up against an Orochimon by the name of Cloud. Wind start the match, Sky takes to the air as Kage just fades into the shadows. Davis hopes that this spar will help Kage to Digivolve into his champion form. He wishes Davis luck on that, for he had hoped to have Guilmon Digivolves into Growlmon while he himself was Drakemon. That didn't turn out as planned, so he hopes that Davis's plan works out.

Soon Kage appears on Sky's back and they nose dive. Before Sky pulls out of it, Kage leaps off Sky's back and uses his Yami Head Butt on one of Cloud's heads. Kage has eight heads to choose from and his attack connects with the non-metal one. It looks like Kage was a little dazed from using his attack. Sky dives in to catch his dark friend. Kage gives his head a few shakes and Kage fades and then appears on Sky's back. Sky uses Vee Laser on one of the metal heads. It doesn't really do anything and Kage again uses Yami Head Butt on another of Cloud's heads.

Cloud doesn't really attack, the only reason he was even sparring was that all members of the Stalkers that are on the home reality had to spar at the minimum of once every two months. He could see that Cloud just plans to let Sky and Kage get tired as the match goes on or to make the match the time limit. Cloud was in communications and was really good at his job.

He asks Calamon, "I don't think that you'll help Kage Digivolve, huh?" Calamon answers, "It's not time yet." He looks over to the white Digimon on his partner's head. He never heard Calamon talk that serious before; he just sighs and turns back to watching the fight.

Sky was just coming out of an ExVee Punch and ExVee Kick combo. Kage was nowhere to be seen. Then he notices Kage on the body of Cloud. It looks like Kage was going to try for the body this time around, and not one of the eight heads. Kage leaps into the air and then uses Yami Punch on Cloud's back. Cloud uses his tail to bat Kage off, as Kage goes flying through the air. Kage teleport himself back onto Cloud's back. Again Kage tries an attack and again the Cloud's tail flicks Kage again. Sky's busy attacking the heads to do much for Kage. More and more Kage tries to attack Cloud's back, the more he's reminded of another rookie attacking a different ultimate level Digimon. Then it hits him, Impmon! That's what this battle reminds him of.

"Hey, Rika. Doesn't this remind you of Impmon's battle with Indramon?" He asks Rika. Rika answers, "Now that you mention that imp, yea, it does. I hope this battle goes better then Impmon's though." He nods as he watches. Calamon watched the exchange and then his forehead markings hint at glowing.

Cloud got tired of Kage attacking from behind that his tail now holds onto Kage. Kage then yells out something that brings back the memories of that other rookie and him yelling at another ultimate Digimon. "I'll not give up! I need to get stronger! And I will because I'll help protect the people that are my friends!" Calamon's forehead glows and the light then heads to Kage.

Kage glows and soon is covered in light. This makes Cloud's tail let go of Kage. Soon the light disappears and there with his new wings was Kage as a champion form. Kage looks almost like an ExVeemon, but not as tall. He was black skin and still has light blue on his face, belly, and his wings are little blue. Kage also doesn't have the X on his body like Sky. Red marks where Sky has yellow and Kage still has yellow eyes. Rika's D-ark was out and already information about Kage's new form as being shown, Davis too was reading information about Kage.

**ShadeVeemon**

Champion level Digimon

Virus type

Phantom Dragon. Attacks are Curse Laser, Night Punch, and Night Kick.

Rika and Davis finish reading the information about the same time. Kage was already flying with Sky. They timed their attacks so they don't get tangled up. Just as they were coming in for another round, Cloud says, "I surrender." Wind sighs at hearing this, it seems that coming from Cloud, it wasn't unexpected. "Winners are Kage and Sky."

Davis doesn't wait for his partners to get off the floor, he runs onto the floor and high fives Kage, Kage keeps his hand lower to let Davis high five him. Then Kage and Sky glow and transform back into rookies, he notices that Kage doesn't look too tired, but then Kage has been around fighting battles before Davis ever came into the picture. As Davis and his two partners walk to where they were sitting, Davis and Sky were talking with Kage about the fight. He pats Calamon on the head, Calamon turn to look at him and then goes to talk to Kage and them about it.

As soon as Davis, Kage, and Sky sit down everyone's stomachs remind them that it's almost lunch. They all get up and head to where food was being served. They didn't walk far before they find a place to sit. A Digimon on kitchen duty to the work out rooms come to take their order.

They talk about the matches that have happened and about the matches to come. They see Kari, Gatomon, T.K., and Patamon walk in and Zoe waves them over. They wait for them to sit down before Davis blurts out, "Kage Digivolved into ShadeVeemon!" "Good for you Kage." T.K. says to the dark rookie. Kage looks uncomfortable about getting praise, now that the excitement has worn off. "It was nothing." Kage mutters, but Sky look puzzled and says, "You yelled out that you wanted to protect your friends? How could that be nothing?" He and everyone just shake their heads at Sky's naïve question. They left it to Davis to answer Sky. "Dude, he didn't want it to go to his head." Davis says. He nods; Davis has grown and matured from what he was like during the second season of the TV show.

It was of his opinion that everyone was proud of that. Sky, too, has matured but sometimes still doesn't get some things fast enough, and this is where Kage usually explains things to Sky. Kage was the most mature out of the three, though. The relationship between Kage and Sky was a big brother to a little brother, with Kage being the older brother and Sky being the younger brother. He was happy that Kage was getting along pretty well with the members of the group.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He sighs as he finishes sending the replies from different members of the Stalkers. He's been doing a lot of paper work and was happy that soon it'll be someone else work. For he was heading back to Tayth 832 on this coming Sunday. Sadly Fenir will be staying on to help with his replacement. He had already told Ray and Oro. They told Mane and anyone that would listen. By then, Fenir found out from a different source, and he really wanted to tell his best friend first.

It also seems that Mane, Fenir, Ray, and Oro have been planning a farewell party for him on Saturday. He will also leaving with the war captives and a full unit of fresh recruits from the locals. There will also be coming in, with his replacement, half a unit of Stalkers.

He sighs as he gets up to go and get his lunch. Everything was in order, for now at least, and he wouldn't mind speaking to Fenir after lunch. He turns off the lights and closes the door.

To be continued …


	16. Chapter 16

Broken Realities

I don't own Digimon

------------------------------------------------------

'_Thoughts'_

"talking out loud"

'-----' scene change

(V)(V) different point of view

'+' flash back

Chapter 16

He watches as Zoe's match ends, it had been had been two champion level Digimon vs. Zoe in her beast form. The whole match took about twenty minutes with Zoe coming out the victor. Wind had been replaced as referee, for her battle she got a thrown quite hard on the floor. Her sparring partner had misjudged his toss, so now it was Daze the Greymon.

Daze is an unusual Digimon for Daze was a female Greymon. They, the Legendary Warriors, didn't mind, for they have seen this kind of thing before, but it seems that it was weird for an Agumon to be a female, but that's what happened. She was also Blind's wife, to use their term of it.

Daze declares Zoe the winner, and Zoe and her sparing partners walk of the fighting floor. Zoe transforms back into a human as she walks to where they wait. After lunch Kari, T.K., and their partners were going to visit Dash, for it was getting closer to Cassandra's time. He and his brother didn't really have anything really planned for today, and with Zoe due on the sparring floor, they came to support her. Tommy, Takuya, J.P., and the others not with them were doing other things.

Takato stuck around the sparring floor was to check out different Digimon that might be volunteering to go with them to get rid of the Anchor. Izzy was learning all he can about what the Stalkers know of the Inu'Dor and the Anchor. Tentomon's job was to over rule Izzy when Izzy was pushing himself too hard. With the leader and second-in-command busy, they were free to do what they want, so long as they remember that they were expected to at least spar once a week. Takato, though, has been pushing himself to at the very least to spar about once every three or two days. He's seen some of Takato's fights and knew that Takato was trying to add spells into his attacks. He could do about three before he loses his connection to his magic. Also, today was to be the first spar since he Digivolved.

The next five matches didn't take that long, and with Henry and Terriermon already had their match, it was against a mega level Digimon in area built for mega level Digimon to spar in, they all relocated to watch the match. Watching Henry and Terriermon Bio Merge for the first time into MegaGargomon was awe-inspiring, for such a little guy and Henry to become a gigantic Digimon was just amazing. It was the Stalkers first time at seeing a Bio Merge. The match was longer for this area had a different time limit, which was an hour long. This was held outside and far from the compound. For even if both mega level Digimon try not to do a lot of damage, there was still damage to the surrounding area. Takato had transformed into Drakemon to watch from some place else, they didn't worry about Takato though for was good at taking care of himself. The match ended in a draw after forty-eight minutes. Too much damage to the surrounding area to continue the match safely.

It was now Takato's match is against one Scout the Mojyamon. He was partnered with a human but Scout's partner got injured on a patrol so he wasn't here to watch. He watches as Takato walk calmly to the sparing floor, as Takato walks he transforms into Drakemon.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

He walks onto the sparing floor as Drakemon. He knew that he could easily handle Scout, even if Scout was a vaccine and a champion. He was taller then Scout and could easily fly out of reach of any of Scout's attacks. He hasn't use Black Fire Storm in any of his matches, for he didn't want to seriously damage this room or delete somebody by accident. He hadn't used any of his cards either; he's been trying to use his spells more then his attacks.

Scout and him stared into each other's eyes and then at Daze, this match was the last one of the day. Daze started the match and as soon as that happened he leaps into the air. Scout uses Bone Boomerang to try and force him back onto the ground; he uses his left arm as a shield. The Bone Boomerang hits his left arm and then it falls harmlessly to the ground. He climbs higher into the air. He circles for three minutes then he dives down. He pulls up as Scout leaps up and uses Icicle Shot. He uses his Black Fire to melt the icicle and then grabs Scout in a bear hug. He slams into the floor, using Scout as a pillow. Then jumps away, he doesn't fly off though. Scout recovers and then moves as fast as his legs will carry him towards him. They exchange punches and kicks, they took turns blocking and attacking. Scout being smaller was harder to hit and Scout also was the one that attacks more often. He gathers what magic he could and uses it to flash in front of Scout's eye. Scout flinches and he punches with much of his strength to send Scout flying through the air. It knocks Scout out, Daze declares him the winner.

The match took about twelve minutes. Guilmon then tackles him. He keeps from falling to the ground and just smiles at Guilmon. Most of the others went off to either race on the track behind them or on the jungle gym at to the west of where the track was. They might even head to a different room to use different equipment.

The others and their partners walk over. He lets Guilmon down, and pats his partner on the head. Calamon was in Zoe's arms; they congratulate him on his match. They begin to walk out of the room, then they all head in different directions. Rika and Renamon stick with him as he heads to get food from the warehouse. He was hoping to get a large turkey to have for supper. Or some steaks to cook, even fish would do. Rika and him didn't talk, he had transformed back after getting off the sparing floor. They held hands as they walk side by side. They haven't done anything other then hold hands. They knew that they were too young to kiss or other things of that nature. They were new to this whole couple thing, and they didn't want to do anything too fast either.

They come to the entrance to the warehouse and then they look back to where Guilmon was walking. Guilmon's snout was in the air, sniffing. Renamon then says, "I can keep an eye on him for you, Takato." "Thanks Renamon." He says to the digital fox. They walk pass the doors and then begin to look around. He heads to the coolers to see what they have for meat.

It's about 4:42 pm. They make it to the coolers and he tells Rika, "I'm looking for a turkey or steaks or even fish. It's been a while since T.K. and I have cooked any thing of that nature. We mostly just use that jerky." Rika nods and they begin at different sides. He took the right and Rika the left. It was a double-sided cooler. It was about forty feet long; it has anything that was to be kept really cold.

He passes frozen fruit and precooked meals. Soon he finds the cooled meat. Looked fresh, which means that they'll find that turkey. They met at the end with Rika carrying the turkey. He takes it and then follows Rika as she begins to pick out items. They finish and they take their foodstuffs out of the warehouse without much fuss.

Renamon was talking to Guilmon as they walk over. Guilmon and Renamon then turn to watch them walk over. "Got what we wanted, ready to go, boy?" He asks Guilmon. "Yip!" Guilmon says and they head to where the elevators were.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

She sighs as they chased after Avatre. Today was the day to send the spies out and they plan to make it look good. She decided to hang back and let the others continue the chase. They made it look as real as they could, for they knew that others were watching this chase. She even used a few spells as they had chased Avatre through this street.

She could feel the observation spells watching the chase. She then feels a teleportation spell. She finally feels better about this whole thing. The Inu'Dor took the bait and now that the hard part was over she uses simple spell to talk to War Master Kurt. "It worked?" She hears Kurt say. "Yip, they took the bait like a ChaosPupmon with a bone." She tells him. "Good, after about an hour of 'searching', head back here. Good job. The other baits have yet to be taken." The connection fades and she feels out the observation spells.

She then rejoins the other, ordering them to report. They might not look it, but they must be laughing inside at the fact that she was 'ordering' them around. They acted like they were suppose to and they all were acting. They could probably get acting roles for human movies and shows.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

She looks at the exhausted WereLynxmon, Avatre. After getting teleported, Avatre smiles sleepily at her and had said, "I made it …" And then past out. She sighs and now really knowing that that meeting on Thursday was just Kurt feeling her out. _'It seems that Kurt has made his move. I wonder just what his plans are. I'll bet that Avatre will tell all she knows. I think I just got myself a new body guard.'_ She thinks as she watches as Nav and Joust examine Avatre.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

She looks at T.K. as they sit in the hot tub. Patamon was relaxing in the hot waters, but Gatomon just sitting on the floor by the tub. She could easily see the purple spot on his crest where that Magnamon punched him. He had seen a doctor about it and was told not to do a lot of heavy lefting for a week and to rest as much has he could.

They were wearing bathing suits and had about three large towels to dry with. They were at underground pools. This whole chamber was thousand miles long and a good hundred miles high. It was riddled with huge, deep pools for the huge Digimon to use as well as the smaller pools for the smaller types to use too. Ryo, Cyberdramon, Takuya, Tommy, J.P., Suzie, Lopmon, Ken, and Wormon had come in with them at 1:30. It was almost 7:00 and she was getting hungry.

She begins to ask T.K. something when Amy comes over and asks, "Are you guys busy tonight?" T.K. and her look at each other then answers, "No, why?" Amy then nods and tells them, "There's this party that's happening one on the fortith floor. You could come, it starts at 7:30. We're just gathering some supplies and asking people at the last minute, so?" T.K. answers, "We'll be there." Amy nods her head and head off. They get out of the tub and go to tell the others about this party on the highest floor of the apartment building.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

He looks over to were Renamon and Guilmon were, just relaxing on the floor, leaving the couch for Rika and him to sit on. Rika had stayed for supper and they then decided to watch DVDs until T.K. and Patamon get back. They had watched four movies and were on their fifth.

He turns to look at Rika, only to find that she had fallen asleep on his shoulder. Renamon and him look at each other, and Renamon gets off the floor to take Rika back to their apartment. He opens the doors for Renamon and then leaves. He looks at Guilmon, who's still watching the movie. "Last one, boy. Then we go to bed, ok?" He tells the big virus. Guilmon says, "'K."

As they finish watching the movie, T.K. and Patamon walk through the front door and then to T.K.'s room. He just stares at T.K.'s door. "I guess Rika's not the only one tired." He says out loud and Guilmon just agrees with what he said.

To be continued …


	17. Chapter 17

Broken Realities

I don't own Digimon

------------------------------------------------------

'_Thoughts'_

"talking out loud"

'-----' scene change

(V)(V) different point of view

'+' flash back

Chapter 17

He wakes to having a pounding head ach. He looks around only to find Kouji lying to his far right. He then remembers about that party that they got invited to. Bel'Ore had been the one that told them about it and some how they found themselves heading to the top floor of their building. The foods that had been made for it had been great. The music loud and someone had connected all the speakers from each of the rooms to play the same music. The other older teens had kept some rules in place. Kouji and him had volunteered to help out like that; they had from Fs and Gs to look after. Some jokers had been trying to have kids around ten years of age drink some sake. They had been good at spotting that.

Jill DawnWing was some one he wouldn't mind getting to know better. She was from a reality where the Americas had stayed mostly in control of the natives' tribes that lived there. The 'White' men only settled the east coasts of the Americas. Her grandfather had been a shaman who married a Scottish woman who fled an arranged marriage. It was during her father's teenage years that her reality got invaded by the GL. Her father's people had just slipped away from most of the Digimon that came. It was from a unit of Stalkers about nine years ago that found her tribe. Most of the Stalkers just covered where the tribe really was, for they were among the last humans to be found. When the Stalkers began to talk about partnering up with Digimon, about eighteen of her age group choice to partner up. Jill became partners with a D'arcmon named Elspeth. Jill's also 13 years old, and will be having a birthday in three months. Jill's a little taller then he is and brown hair that's tied in a braid. Hazel eyes and great sense of humor, he hadn't really thought about girls his own age for a while.

He very reluctantly gets out of the bed. He then decides to see if Takato, just to let him know what happened last night. T.K. and Patamon might still be in bed. He then stops and looks at his cloths and then smells himself. Deciding that Takato can wait, he goes to the bathroom and begins to draw a bath for himself.

Sometime later, after he finishes having a bath and getting dressed. He makes sure that his Naruto necklace was around his neck; he then heads for the kitchen. Soon he has breakfast underway and then sees the time. It's almost noon, he just couldn't believe it. He then just shakes his head and continues to make … lunch.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

He watches the matches, it was almost noon and he still didn't know just why anyone, other then Rika and himself, were still asleep. It turns out that there had been two parties last night; one where most of the humans and their partners had been last night and the other was where the unpartnered Digimon had been.

He didn't mind missing either party, he likes spending quiet time with Rika. There was some turkey leftover; he had to tell Guilmon that it was T.K. and Patamon's lunch. He only hopes that T.K. and Patamon get up before they head back up.

With most of the compound having gone to either party, the sparring matches weren't what they should be. Right now it seems that the three vs. three was ending and he could see Wind just shake her head at the performance at all of today's Digimon. "Ok, the rest of today's matches are over. Have a good time." Wind says then leaves in a huff. He and his partner also leave; it looks like this afternoon will be a spare. He didn't mind at all.

He decides to head to where Dash and Cassandra's apartment. Guilmon follows and they take their time as they walk. They see lots of sleepy people and Digimon. Some look like they could fall asleep as they stand. They soon found themselves in front of the apartment door.

Guilmon knocks on the door and to his surprise Dash opens the door and on seeing that it was just Guilmon and him, his face dropped and lets them in. "Sorry, thought you were the doctor. Come in, I think Cass could use someone else to talk to. It seems that today's the day." Dash says as they head into the apartment. "You mean that it's TODAY?" He asks Dash. Dash nods and Guilmon looks confused about what they're talking about.

They enter the room where Cassandra was lying on her back. She sees Guilmon and him, and then says in pain, "Thanks for coming." He leads Guilmon to the left side of the bed and holds Cassandra's left hand. Cassandra sighs and then squeezes the hand very hard. Dash looks surprised at that and asks him, "Why hold her hand?" "It's something that common thing to do with a woman in labor." He answers. "O." was all Dash says.

Cassandra continues to squeeze his hand every so often and Guilmon just shrugs the fact that he didn't know what are happening other then Cassandra being in pain for some reason. Dash couldn't stop moving around, and he couldn't blame Dash. It was Dash's first time being a dad. Then Cassandra's squeezes got more frequent and she began to squeeze harder as well. "Dash, I think it's getting ready to come out!" He tells Dash and Dash look pale at hearing that. "But the doctor's not here yet!" Dash says as he races out of the room to go check the front door.

Just as Dash returns to the room, Cassandra begins to glow and then more brightly. They couldn't see what's happening, then the light fades and there in Cassandra's arms is a Digi-Egg. Guilmon says in awe, "Oooo." He smiles at looking at Cassandra and the egg. Cassandra's a sleep and Dash moves to Cassandra's right and covers his wife.

They move out of the room to let Cassandra sleep, it'll be about two weeks before the egg hatches. They sit by the table in the kitchen area. "Thanks for comforting her, Takato. I wasn't much help, huh?" Dash says quietly. "Hey, your new to this whole dad thing. Next time you'll not panic, huh?" He tells Dash. Dash nods and then there's a knock at the door. Dash answers it and then talks to who's ever at the door. Then Dash closes the door and sits back down at his chair. "It was the doctor. I told him that everything's fine." Dash tells him and he nods. Then Guilmon asks, "Where did that egg come from?" Both Dash and him look at Guilmon's puzzled expression and then he tells Guilmon, "Renamon might be willing to tell you and if not, I'll be more then willing to tell you." Guilmon nods still looking puzzled about what Renamon had to do about this.

He hopes that Renamon doesn't hurt him too much for that. The way Renamon was last night made him wonder if Renamon's interest in Guilmon has changed or something. If Renamon was just thinking of Guilmon as a little brother, then it's alright. He really wonders just what Renamon thoughts were when it came to some things. Renamon has been silent about her opinion about things. He might talk to Rika about it.

Dash then asks, "So, what was it like to Digivolve for the first time?" He sighs and begins to tell Dash all about it. Guilmon just looks on, thinking about something else.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour ago Avatre had woken up and had told her about just what Kurt plans on doing. Then Avatre the WereLyxnmon fell asleep again. She was on her way to the meeting room to talk to the other masters of the Inu'Dor.

She just couldn't believe that Kurt would throw it in with the Stalkers, though. It really didn't fit, at least to her way of thinking. _'What does he have to gain? He'll never be fully trusted and he could easily find himself being betrayed by his so-called allies. What profit is there to have that happen? Is this just a cover, hoping for the Stalkers to take out the GL and then to take out the Stalkers? It still doesn't make sense! He could have easily just wait for this whole thing to blow over, and then make his move. Of course that's what I plan on doing, in a few years anyway. I can't believe that the GL doesn't even see that their no longer the greatest power any more. Grim being deleted was just one of the most easy one to see! Not that I mourn that knight, but as I see it, if one of the greatest warriors that the GL ever employed was so easily deleted, what does this tell you of the GL of itself?'_

She's snapped out of her thoughts as she comes to the door to where the meeting to be held. She pores energy into the doors and they open for her. She steps through the door way and then moves to her perch. She see the other large Digimon and nods to them. They nod back to her; she soon settles on her perch and waits for it to quiet down before starting. "To the guardians of the Anchor! I bear new of what War Master Kurt plans on doing. It seems that Kurt plans treason by throwing his lot with the Stalkers!" She pauses as the crowd before her begins to talk in angry voices about treason to the GL. After about ten minutes of this, the voices soon fade and she continues, "Thanks to the effort of Avatre to bring us the news of this treason. I believe I speak for us all when I suggest that she be given our protection." Again the crowd in front of her shouts agreements to that statement. Then continues after it dies down again. "It seems that Kurt plans to make his move on Monday, and as it hurts me to say this I say we let him. We have our duty to perform! The realities of the Stalkers have yet to be disconnected! And it is up to us to attack the very realities that the Stalkers control! Let the GL deal with the traitor Kurt! We have more important things to do then to make war on a fraction that has turned into rebels!" She doesn't get a chance to say the last bit, for the whole crowd roars it's approval, even if they wish to punish the rebels of Kurt's.

It was Maul the DeathXDorugremon that spoke next, "Then let us get on with our research! This changes nothing! It affects us not! Avatre shall be under Tel'Sora's care and her responsibility, so I believe there is nothing more to talk about!" She nods in agreement with Maul, the others large Digimon nods as well. Soon the unimportant masters file out of the room, leaving about thirty Digimon. All of the large Digimon remain as well as Nav, Joust, and other trusted masters.

It was Asin the Quetzalmon that began this meeting of the council. "This shouldn't be news. We know that the other fractions have been making moves in small challenges on the GL for the last ten years. We ourselves have been granted more power in certain matters." Asin looks around before speaking, "I say that we should keep this from the GL. No point in alarming them about this upstart that Kurt plans. If they didn't know ahead of time, then it's their own fault for not keeping a better eye on War Master Kurt." Asin finishes. She doesn't speak, for they all know her thoughts on the GL. Soon the matters turn toward plans for the future.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

By suppertime, Guilmon and him leave Dash and Cassandra to have some alone time. Dash and him had traded information about fatherhood. He and Dash just spent the whole afternoon talking about things; he talked about the spar matches that he has watched. Guilmon just fell asleep as they continued to talk.

They make it back to the apartments to find the entire group just about to leave the apartment. It was Rika that spoke for the group, "Where have you been?" "We were at Dash and Cassandra's apartment. Cassandra was early, the Digi-Egg looks find." He tells the assembled group of Digidestine, Tamers, and Legendary Warriors. It was Ryo that says, "Told you that he was fine." Rika sends a glare at Ryo. They then moved back into the apartment and he then tells them about the whole thing.

To be continued …


	18. Chapter 18

Broken Realities

I don't own Digimon

------------------------------------------------------

'_Thoughts'_

"talking out loud"

'-----' scene change

(V)(V) different point of view

'+' flash back

Chapter 18

The farewell party went on for about three hours; it started at 6:00 and ended at 9:00. He had enjoyed himself, now here he was looking at his best friend. Fenir then sighs and says, "Just don't get yourself deleted, ok?" He smiles under his facemask at that. "I'll be fine, just keep up the good work, ok?" He tells Fenir and the Sangloupmon just grins impishly at him, then he turns around and heads to the portal platform.

After about five minutes the portal finally opens and out come his replacement as well as the new Digimon. He nods to the Rosemon that's his replacement and then leads his group through the portal.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

They watched as Tea the Rosemon lead the half a unit through the portal. It was Sunday and things have slow come to a count down. The count down to when the Inu'Dor will try that spell again. Soon the last Digimon was through the portal and then came Guyver with a unit of recruits. As Guyver and the unit, which numbers forty Digimon, finish coming through the portal it then closes.

He watches as Thor the SkullMeramon goes to greet Guyver. They talk for about four minutes; an Unimon lines up the recruits. Then they follow that Unimon out of the room. He then looks over at where Takato and Izzy were talking. He couldn't overhear what's being said, though and then one look around him shows that everyone but Takato, Guilmon, Izzy, Tentomon, and himself. He then leaves, knowing that Takato and Izzy plan to talk to Guyver about something important.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wish the Tobucatmon looks around at the drawings on the floor. Wish then snaps her hear to the door and hears, "… if we can get this to work, then we'll advance! I'll bet every data of a Digi-Egg that we'll move up for sure! Just trust me on this, nothing could go wrong!" Wish then slowly exist the room, but as Wish races to Nav's room, she feels that spell active.

Wish sighs and her ears go back, Wish hopes that she'll not get blamed for this. Wish continues to head to tell Nav the MageGarurumon. Even though she knows it's too late.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He hears Guilmon whimper before the shaking began. He was human one moment then Drakemon the next. He feels the spell and without thinks begins to block as much of it as he can. Izzy and him had stepped into the large room that was used to open portals.

He divers it, but he's getting weaker by the minute. Then he feels others joining in on his blocking of the spell, they were weak, mostly just giving him that energy. Then a feeling occurs and then suddenly he was strong enough to not just block the spell, but to feed the energies back onto themselves. He continues to do this and then feels distant 'hands' helping him. He didn't care just where the second set of 'hands' was coming from.

After about ten minutes of the spell finishes it death throws. He then sighs and feels exhausted. He could sleep for about a month after this. He opens his eyes and looks around. He blinks when he finds that his arms have red and purple tattoos. He had Digivolved again, he didn't know if he was relieved or not. He looks about the room and sees cracks on the walls. He hears Digimon talking; he then looks down at Izzy and the two rookies.

"You look stronger. You must be a better magic user as a champion, huh?" Izzy says quietly. "That's what LoreApemon told me. My Digivolutions are more likely to be magic users because that's how I am now. I feel completely exhausted; I could fall asleep right now and be out for about a month. But that wouldn't help anyone here, so lets see what help we can be, huh?" He tries to say quietly. Izzy and the two rookies nod their heads in complete agreement.

"Don't you have a card to reenergize your self?" Izzy asks after three steps towards the cries of help. He blinks and then his right hand goes into his dimensional pouch. He feels around for his D-ark and card deck. He surprises himself by finding both. He takes out his D-ark first and reads the information about his champion form.

**Drachemon**

Champion level Digimon

Mostly Virus type

Mage Dragon. Attacks are Gate of Hell Dragons and Black Nova.

He then clips his D-ark onto his belt and then takes out his card deck. Both his card deck and his D-ark had grown to be the same size as his form. He takes out a card and swipes it through his D-ark. He's too tired to say what card it was and he feels the energy anyway. He soon feels better and then heads to where they need help.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

She sighs as she just flops on the couch. From like 8:00 am to now, 10:00 pm, she and the others have been working none stop. They were lucky that most of the damage was to the building with the portal room. So it was mostly the lab building that got the blunt of it.

Davis and Ken were sharing their apartment with Dash and Cassandra. Their Digi-Egg was on Davis's chair as they make themselves at home in Davis's room. Many others that live in the lab building had to find tempary housing for the next little while as they examine the whole building.

She looks over to where her partner had flopped down and had fallen asleep on the floor. She turns to watch as Rika come in and could easily see that the red head was close to just lying down on the floor and falling asleep. Renamon appears by the lazy boy chair and sits on it with as much dignitary as the fox rookie could muster. Rika slowly walks to where the kitchen table is and pulls out one of the chairs to sit on.

She then asks, "How's Takato and T.K.?" Rika takes a while before answering. "Takato's fine, he was the one that most of the magic types gave their energy too. Takato Digivolved again, it seems that we now have a name for his champion form, it's Drachemon. Again he's mostly virus type. I can't remember just what attacks he has, and for the moment I don't care. As for T.K., MagnaAngemon carried him to his room. MagnaAngemon was helping to heal Digimon and T.K. was also helping out at the hospital wing of the lab building. T.K. fell asleep on one of the beds around 8:00, so he should have a goodnights rest." Rika tells her.

She was surprised to hear about Takato being the reason why they didn't receive more damage from that spell. She knew that Takato was still trying to get better at using magic, but to learn that he was the one trying to shield this reality from that spell and he did it, too. It was like adding another three logs to a campfire. Her head was now pounding as she when over the facts, and then just decided it wasn't worth the effort. She'll think tomorrow, sleep now.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

He just stares at the ceiling of his bedroom. He could hear Kouji just on the other side of the bed. They had helped each other walk back last night and they just fell asleep on the same bed, again. It was Monday and he knew that if he didn't get up to make breakfast, then both his younger brother and him would wish that he did. But he just couldn't find the energy to move, much less get out of a nice soft bed. His eyes close on his own and he drifts back to sleep.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

He hears Guilmon sigh and opens his eye to find Guilmon's head on his crest. He right arm was on Guilmon's neck as well. His eyes then close and he lets his thoughts drift about what happened yesterday.

'_I can't believe that so little damage was done! I hope I did the right thing, trying to feed those energies back onto themselves. I really need to make a new doorway to the Gate Way of Life. I think that if that has ever been done before, it should be in that spell room that the Hazard created. I wonder if that spell harmed that place at all? Mmmmm, I'll ask to make the door here. It might even help shield thoughs other realities that the Stalkers control. It also could let us see if the Digidestine reality, Dire's reality, and Lucemon's reality are ok. I wonder if my home reality is ok? And what about Ranma's world? Is it gone as well?'_

He slowly hears sounds from the kitchen and then deciding that it was T.K. making breakfast he continues to think on his thoughts. For about another thirty minutes, for then Guilmon woke up. "Smells good." Guilmon says sleepily. "T.K. is making breakfast. Busy day yesterday, huh?" He asks his partner. "Yip. I even Digivolved to Growlmon to help you." Guilmon says as he moves so he was resting on right side, his head no longer on his crest and his arm no longer on Guilmon's neck.

They don't talk; they just listen to the sounds coming from main room. He could see that his door wasn't full closed or they wouldn't be hearing those sounds of breakfast being made. After about another ten minutes, he finally decides to get out of bed. He rolls to left, away from Guilmon. He then sits up and plants his feet on the floor, then walks to his dresser. He finishes getting undressed and then finds some clean clothes. Finally he dresses in a white long sleeve shirt and red sweat pants. He's goggles ring his neck like Kouichi's necklace. He finds a belt to use to clip his D-ark and his card deck. He walks out of the room with Guilmon following him about a foot behind him.

T.K. turns to look at him and asks, "Laundry needs to be done, huh?" He just nods his head as he walks to the table. He sits down and lets T.K. serve the food. It was simple enough, but there was a lot of it. It was mostly pancakes and maple syrup; there was an egg for each person. Patamon was already eating his and Guilmon was starting with his pancakes without maple syrup. He then glances at T.K.'s plate; T.K. was starting on his egg. He looks to his plate and takes the bottle of maple syrup and pores some onto his pancakes. Then he cuts them up and then his egg. He uses his fork to spear some egg and pancake together, then eats it.

T.K. and him finish before Guilmon and Patamon. He takes his plate to the sink and then heads back into his room to get all of his dirty cloths. He moves his left hand through his hair and finds that it's grown. He knew that he should have had a hair cut before coming here, but there had been no time. After packing the dirty cloths into a bag, he heads out of his room. Guilmon looks up at him and he just nods to Guilmon. The red rookie goes back to eating. "I'll be back after I drop these off. Don't go organizing a search party, ok?" He says to T.K., teasing his roommate about what happened about the night before. T.K. just looks embarrassed about that and just nods.

He heads out the door and finds that he's not the only one taking dirty cloths to the laundry. He sees Ryo also just stepping out the door. They nod to each other and walk together. "So, what's it like living with a teenage girl?" He asks as they pass E section. "Way too many talks about just what a date should be like. I also get to sit and listen to some female singer sing depressing music. I think I might be better off with just Calamon as a roommate." Ryo answers, just shaking his head as he thinks about it. He gives Ryo a pat on Ryo's left shoulder. "I guess dating and living with a girl are too different things, huh?" He says and Ryo just snorts his agreement at that.

As the elevator opens, they see that there's about three others with dirty clothes bags. They walk in and the door closes. As the elevator stops and more people get on. Some walked onto the elevator with their partner or with a friend. There were that many stops until the main floor. Everybody got off. Ryo and him follow the group of three to the laundry room. They then wait their turn in line.

As they wait, Ryo says, "So, I heard that you did something to protect this reality from the blunt of that attack." Others that are listening look at him. He sighs and says, "I couldn't stop the spell though. I had to Digivolve to even push the energies back. I couldn't do much as Drakemon. I think that I also made it worst for other realities, though. I guess hindsight is twenty/twenty. You can save everything, huh?" He could see that many just nod their heads in agreement with what he said.

As he hands his bag to the DarkLizardmon, he asks, "So your partners with the Hazard, huh? Good job yesterday. It saved a lot of lives." He says, "Thanks." And he walks away after getting a plastic chip with a letter and number on it, D 9. He waits by the door for Ryo and then they walk back to their apartments after, Ryo telling him about what he did yesterday, after the shaking stopped. He just listens to it as they walk to the elevators.

To be continued …


	19. Chapter 19

Broken Realities

I don't own Digimon

------------------------------------------------------

'_Thoughts'_

"talking out loud"

'-----' scene change

(V)(V) different point of view

'+' flash back

Chapter 19

She stares at Wish the TobuCatmon that was standing in front of her. Nav had brought her here to tell just what she saw in that room. The spell that those Digimon used did more damage to this building on Armith, it was a good thing that the Anchor was not located anywhere in this reality and she shutters to think what might have happened if it was housed here on Armith.

She looks over to where Avatre was sitting, then back to Wish. "Just what did you see and hear when you entered that room." She says softly, hoping it doesn't send Wish into a panic. "I over heard Lashe, she was a Witchmon, talk to Kyree, a Lykamon, about some ingredients. I didn't think that they plan to do something like this. That was on Friday, I had a look through the supply closet to see if there were anything dangerous taken. I learned that two galleons of liquid _Lo'Tin!Det_, three blue and green channel crystals, and _OrCiq_ brushes. I thought that yesterday that I could maybe see if they were just preparing. If I thought that they were going to try that spell yesterday, I wouldn't have stopped by that room. All I heard was Jor'Core finish his speech. I raced out as fast as my legs would move. But by the time I was about five miles to Nav's room, I felt the spell form and take shape. By the time I made my way to his room, it was too late to do anything about it." Wish tells her.

She thinks on just what Wish has told her and, really, couldn't find fault with what Wish did. Nor could she see how it was Nav's fault for not keeping a better eye on the apprentices either. This just never happened before, though. She has received thousands of E-mails from not just the GL, but from the other fractions, not from Kurt's though for on this day Kurt cut all ties to the GL by attacking the bases on Iwarren 18,354. Kurt was now in total control of that broken reality. Which, sadly enough, was just one of millions realities that have received a lot of damage. If rumors are to be believed, more then a trillion Digimon and humans from all over the territories have open portals to Iwarren 18,354.

She feels a new head ach coming on just thinking about it. All the Iwarren realities are some of the larger ones as well. They were mostly used for farming and raising better food animals that used to belong to humans. That's why there were so many of the Iwarren realities, they needed that food to export all over the territories. Like one out of three foodstuffs had come from an Iwarren farm. The total of the Iwarren realities was 19,963.

She also heard of realities having their time get warp as well. Time had spend up for about 111,845 realities. The lucky ones expressed a full week and the unlucky ones head at the maximum of ten years. Then there were the ones that were in between a week and ten years time warp. Not only did this mess up the system that the GL had set up, but on their own timetable. Now they were to fix the connections to the Anchor and to smooth out the harm that this spell did, for it created beings that were Digital, but not Digimon. It was just creepy, and the GL were researching these new things to see if they were useful in any way. She would rather have them hunted and destroyed then to let this beings breed and thrive.

She snaps out of her thoughts by Nav coughing. She sighs and says; "I see no fault in your performance, Wish. Or yours Nav, this has never happened before and we didn't have safe guards in place. It's going to be busy for a really long time. You're dismissed to go and back to your duties." She could see the relief on both of their faces. She watches them leave.

"I think punishing can't come, for the ones responsible got themselves deleted." Avatre gives her out look on this matter. She nods, very much in agreement. "I don't know if that was a good think or not. For one, they paid the price for their mistakes and for another, I can't hand them over to the GL for a court to judge them. Now we must try to see what can be saved and repaired, it's planning for tomorrow that counts, not think of what ifs. Feeling better?" She asks. "Getting my strength back, I believe that I'm lucky. If I had been on that bed when that ceiling fell …" Avatre trails off. They bother knew what could have happened if that had happened.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She sighs as she continues to help heal the sick and injured. Yesterday she helped someone powerful to force the spell energies back onto them, she would have never thought of trying that but it did help speed up the spell. If they hadn't, the spell would have continued for a good three days and then nothing would have been left after it ran it's course. She knew that it wasn't Tel'Sora's spell either.

Kurt had been with her when the spell began. He was also the one that took her to the doctors to get some rest. She wonders just who was the one that she helped, for in her mind it must have been an ultimate level Digimon at the minimum or a mega level Digimon for they were really powerful to even reach beyond their reality to find where the spell started at. She would very much like to meet him or her, to maybe learn more from them. For they must be very confident to perform that feat.

She then finds herself being shaken and look to see a rookie handing her a message. She opens it and finds that Kurt wants her to come to the meeting room. It seems that her cousin wants to speak with her. She gets up and makes her way back to the base that Kurt picked for his head quarters.

It took her about four hours to make her way to the right room. As the doors open and she walks through, she sees the screen with Guyver unmasked. "Nice to see you Fate. It's been a while." Guyver says. She nods and says, "So, what did Kurt and you talk about?" Kurt answers, "I got word that you were in the building about ten minutes ago. I've been talking to other members of the Stalkers." She feels embarrassed about that. "So, what's the damage on Tayth 832?" She asks. "It not much, mostly at the compound that I'm staying at. And only one building under inspection, it's the building housing the portal room. A unit of recruits and I had just come though the portal when the spell hit." Guyver says. She just look surprised at that, glancing at Kurt she sees that this doesn't surprise the mega. "How?" She asks. "Takato began blocking the spell almost as soon as it began. He even Digivolved to champion so that he could have the power to shield Tayth 832. Many of the other magic using Digimon gave him boosts of power as well. He even claims that he pushed the energies of the spell back onto themselves with help. He's an amazing being." Guyver tells her. She now knows that it was Takato that she helped. "Anything else?" She asks. She feels overwhelmed about what she learnt. "It seems that Takato wants to create a hidden building on Tayth. It's so that he has access to this pocket dimension that the Hazard created. I'm still coming to terms with the fact that the Hazard created something like it, though." Guyver says as he shakes his head. She too was stunned about that. "Just what does he want to access?" She asks. "It seems that the Hazard has some spell books that he wishes to look through. He's hoping to find a spell to make a semi-permanent shield. I honestly think it might be a good idea if you could tell me if such a spell exists." Guyver asks. She thinks about it and then sighs. "Anything's possible. Just because we don't know of such a spell doesn't mean that it doesn't exist. I wouldn't mind meeting with Takato. It seem that I now know just who I helped yesterday." She says softly. Guyver looks surprised at that. "You helped him? Well, I'm proud of you. So, does that mean that we should let him create this building?" Guyver asks. "It's not going to do any harm, it might even help. What else does this place hold?" She asks and watches as her cousin just grins. "It different. I've been there and it holds tons of forgotten histories and artifacts. The keeper of it is a LoreApemon. As long as Takato and Guilmon wants us to read the texts then we'll be about to." Guyver says with a wistful look in his eyes. "You never talked about that!" She yells at him. Guyver looks just grins and answers, "I never told anybody about it. But if it looks like I'm pushing too hard to let Takato create this hidden building, it might look odd. I hope that you're opinion will swing them to let Takato do this. I also think that you might even want to watch this, I think. How many time do you get to watch a summoning?" She sighs, she knew that he had a lot of points on that last part. "If Kurt is willing to let me, then I can be there as soon as it take to create a portal." Was her answer.

They both look at the blue Digimon that had been listening to what was being said and done. Kurt thinks for a minute and then says, "I think that if I try to stop her, I might one day find myself eating solid wine. And since you didn't mind me over hearing about this building, she has my blessing. I'll also inform Kit about this when he asks." "You know me too well." She says skeptically. Kurt answer teasingly, "I know." Guyver and her say bye and then Kurt and her go to the portal room that was in the basement.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was nervous but Guyver and Guilmon look calm. He had told members of the Stalkers on his idea about making this building. The last one did take a lot out of him, but this time he could Digivolve into Drachemon to build the doorway. Also he didn't need much either.

The door opens and he see a tall Digimon step into the room. He finds that Fate's skin was reddish brown and that she had silver hair, it was so different then Guyver's tan skin and green hair. Instead of one sword like what Guyver had, Fate had two short swords. Fate stood as tall as Guyver, he could tell that Guyver and his cousin Fate are a match set. Fate doesn't wear her hair in a ponytail like what Guyver does, but naturally, it didn't go pass her shoulders. Her black eyes take a good look at him and then at Guilmon.

Guyver, Guilmon, and him stand up and Guyver says, "This is Takato and his partner Guilmon. Takato this is Fate Dancer, or just Fate." Fate and him shook hands and he says, "It nice to meet you, Davis and Kage talked bit about playing Poker with you." Fate smiles and says, "I found Poker to be a different kind of card game. So, you're the human that's partners with the Hazard. It's also nice to meet you as well, Guilmon." Guilmon brightens at that and says, "Hi, you smell like Guyver." He smiles and rests his left hand on Guilmon's head. "You're goofy, boy. Next time just say hi, and not about who that person smell like, ok?" He tells the large rookie teasingly. Guyver had bribed Guilmon to say something impolite to Fate. Guilmon answers, "Ok Takato, but do I still get that whole turkey Guyver?" Fate sends Guyver a glare and says, "Bribing already? And an innocent at that, just what next?" "I was just joking! Lighten up!" Guyver says.

He just grins at the antics of the two ultimate level Digimon. _'There acting like kids. You could just tell that they're family just by watching them right now.'_ He thinks. Soon they just sigh and they bother say truce at the same time. He then guides the group out of the room. He took them to the place that he had told the helpful Digimon to put the items that he needed.

"This is where you want it?" Fate asks, looking around. "It's out of the way." Was his answer. He then began to tell Fate just how to paint the lines and he then asked Guyver to carve the wards. Guilmon just watches as he measures out how long the poles for height will be. Guilmon soon naps as they work.

It took about two hours to finish. Then he sighs and transforms into Drakemon. Then he finds the right energy from his D-ark to Digivolve. He stands far enough away from Fate and Guyver, as not to hit them as he Digivolves into Drachemon. He feels the changes and then opens his eye to find that Fate and Guyver smaller then him. Fate nods as she looks at him. Guyver and Fate move to let him sat close to the area that they prepared.

He sighs as he takes a look at his work, and then closes his eyes. He easily found the energy he needed and began to shape it to his will. He goes into a trance without saying a word.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

She watches as Takato stands there, she could feel the energy begin to form around him. They wait as Takato finally begins to channel that shaped energy into the prepared area. There weren't many Digimon that were considering wizards or mages types that do anything over then the simple spells. Less that even seem to care to use that magic on a regular bases. It's been about an hour since Takato went into a trance and now it looks like the spell was finally ready to do what it was design to do.

Before their eyes the paint, poles, and wards disappear and then they saw a flash of a wall on the side facing Takato. She knew that it went without error; she could feel it that everything went right. Takato just lets out a large sigh and moves his tail to the right as he turns around to face them.

"I think you might want to stay like his for a while, Takato. It'll help you recover faster." She tells him and Takato nods his horned head. Guilmon moves towards the building that Guyver and herself couldn't see and places his hand on it. They only saw Guilmon's hand touch thin air and if they didn't know any better that's just what they'd think. "Come on. I believe that I was told about some hot pools underground. I'll take Fate to get some food and meet you down there. Good?" Guyver asks Takato. "Thanks, that'll be great. Other then being tired, I'm really hungry. See you then." Takato tells them in a deeper voice. Guilmon and Takato head off, they watch them go and then Guyver moves to touch the same wall that Guilmon had. Then Guyver turns and lead her to get food, like they promised.

To be continued …


	20. Chapter 20

Broken Realities

I don't own Digimon

------------------------------------------------------

'_Thoughts'_

"talking out loud"

'-----' scene change

(V)(V) different point of view

'+' flash back

Chapter 20

She stares at Guyver and Fate. She meets them as they were taking food to Takato. Gatomon and her decided to tag along, now they turn from looking at Guyver and Fate to looking at the large black form that's in a pool. It was Takato's champion form of Drakemon. _'Drachemon, I think.'_ Was a thought that passes through her mind.

As she stares Takato's head turns to look at her. She just stares into his yellow eyes. She blinks and says; "I guess it feels like it's been like a month since I last saw you like this, Takato. I feel so old right now." Takato grins at that and answers, "True. How are Rika and Renamon?" "Both are fine, so you got permission to caste that spell, huh?" She says as they move towards him. "With Guyver and Fate's help, I did. Now if you don't mind, I'm hungry." Takato says and reaches for something from the large cart that they brought.

Guilmon came out of the same pool that Takato was using and looks at Guyver. Guyver moves and then takes out the turkey that he picked up. On seeing the turkey being handed to Guilmon she looks at Fate. "Guyver bribed Guilmon to do something." Was the answer that Fate gave her. She and Gatomon sat down and began to talk to Guyver and Fate about things, she heard about the two Digimon, but this was the first time that she talked to either of them.

She learns more about War Master Kurt, who's a ChaosWarGreymon. And about how many had appealed to Kurt for safety. Also about how broken some of the realities now look. As she hears about how many had been injured and kill, she lets her tears fall. She could just imagine what might have happened to her own reality or to Ranma's or Dire's reality. Gatomon sits by her left side.

They kind of broke off talking after that. She knew that Takato had said damage to other realities, but didn't really think about it until Fate related what has happened to other realities yesterday morning. It made her determined to end this entire thing as soon as possible.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

It was Tuesday morning and he was in a meeting room. He looks around at the different Digimon that were here as well. He looks over to where Guyver and his cousin sat. Then over to where four other humans and their partners sat. Then he looks over at Takato and Guilmon. Takato looked well, maybe a little tired from spell casting yesterday night. It was then that the screen flashes and a blue face appears on the once blank screen.

The one that started the meeting was Guyver. "My thanks for coming here today. I know that we all have other places to be and things that need to be done but I think it's time to begin to think about just how we should deal with the Inu'Dor and the Anchor. It seems that what happened on Sunday wasn't planned. Fate Dancer here can vouch for that." Guyver says and nods towards his cousin. Fate nods her head and adds, "I placed a simple spell on Tel'Sora on Thursday. It would let me know when that spell was to happen. I didn't receive any signal from it to indicate that it was planned." Guyver continues after giving a minute for someone to speak up.

He looks at Bel'Ore the Mikemon. Then back at Guyver as he continues, "If it weren't for Takato, Tayth 832 would have suffered much worst then it did. Also it seems that if it wasn't for Takato and Fate forcing the spell back on itself, it would have lasted longer then just ten minutes. More then just a whole day, it seems that it could have went on for a good three days." Gasps were heard throughout the room. "You mean it could have lasted three days!" Kim the Maildramon exclaims. Fate nods and says, "It's true. If Takato hadn't reached beyond this reality to trace the spell and begins to force the spell energy back onto that spell, it could have easily lasted three days. Plus it could have gotten stronger by then end of those three days." Kurt then adds, "I also have some new news. That spell throw time on different realities out of whack. The minimum of this was a full week had passed and to the extreme ones had ten years pass. This happened for 111,845 realities, and about all the realities that are connected to the Anchor have received a bit of damage. I don't believe it went beyond the GL territories though." They all just take time to think about all of this, all twenty Digimon, four humans and Digimon partners, Fate, Guyver, Bel'Ore, and their group just sits there, thinking.

Guyver sighs and sits to let Thor the SkullMeramon address them. "It seems that Takato did shield Tayth very well. We've only found major damage to the portal room. The crack in the walls and floors are easily fixed. I also have reports that all's fine everywhere else on Tayth. Other then some damage to the lab building, we on Tayth 832 didn't really receive any damage." Thor pauses to let that sink in. "Because of advice from Fate, I have decided to let Takato build his doorway to a dimensional pocket that was created by the Hazard. After this meeting Takato and Guilmon will not be able to attend any meetings after this one for four days. In his place, Izzy will be attending the meetings." He nods to where Izzy and Tentomon were, and then continues. "So if anyone wishes to ask Takato anything, I think you might wish to ask him it now." Thor says and then sits down.

They all look at Takato as he stands up. "Are there any questions?" Takato asks the people in this room. It was Blind the FrostGreymon that asks, "Who'll be looking on the sparring matches?" Takato looks towards his group of friends and it was Takuya that stood up and nod to the others. Blind then says, "I'll look forward to seeing you during matches then." Takuya then sits down. The next to ask Takato something was Fossil the Parallelmon. "I was wondering if you have made any choices from the sparring matches, which Digimon impressed you so far?" Takato looks thoughtful and then says, "Ever the Grizzmon, Ruby the Lillymon, Solar the GoldVeedramon, Hell Storm the DinoBeemon, Gate the WaruSeadramon, Serj the Devitamamon, and if you could find him, Puck the Dorugamon." He looks surprised at that selection. Takato's seen like over ten sparring matches and seven Digimon were the only ones that got Takato's attention. He wasn't surprised about Puck though. If he was to remember Henry's fight with Serj, then he could see why Takato would want that mega level Digimon with them.

The others around the table seem to be relieved about this. It was Loose the Rabbitmon that says, "Then I wish you luck in your search through those spell books." Everyone nods in agreement with Loose the Rabbitmon. Takato then looks around and then sits down.

Soon other matters came into light as they began listing the strengths and weaknesses of the Inu'Dor. It was decided that after Takato and Guilmon gets back and places those protective shields on the realities of the Stalkers and on Kurt's base reality they should attack as soon as they can.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

T.K. and her were helping Cassandra and Dash rearrange their apartment. Their Digi-Egg was resting on a pillow in their living room. It's in the afternoon, 2:39 pm. The meeting had been held at 7:15 am, this gave them time to talk about things without worrying about other important things. The meeting ended at 8:56 am. Takato and Guilmon had disappeared after the meeting and Takuya and Zoe head with Blind to watch the sparring matches. She didn't know where the others decided to do, but she does remember that odd look that Ken had when Ryo dragged him away. But then Ryo's been acting odd since Zoe and Calamon started living with him in the same apartment.

As they move the furniture back into positions that Dash thinks might look better. Luckily for them, all of it was light and easy to move around, repeatedly. Cassandra was easier to please then Dash was, though. Most of the time Cassandra came to their rescue after five minutes. Dash look at how the TV looks and looked like he wanted to be moved, yet again, but Cassandra came over with food and drinks. "That's enough, Dash. Everything likes fine. Thanks for you help, Kari. You as well T.K. So just where are your partners?" Cassandra asks. T.K. answers, "They decided to stay at my place to watch DVDs. I even got popcorn for them to snack on. Hope Rika's alright with all this." She answers after she takes a sip of her juice. "Rika and Renamon had decide to go out on patrol until Takato and Guilmon return." Dash nods and says, "I just hope this business finishes quickly. I don't think many more realities could that another try from that spell. So many lives wasted and how many died before having a full life? I wish that the GL would have just stuck home instead of creating the Anchor and going around conquering then linking them up." They all just sigh and she says, "What ifs, aren't going to help us deal with what happened. We just do what we can and try to plan for the worst."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She sighs as she looks at the damage done to the Memories of Shadows. It was the chamber that depicted images of battles from the times where the GL captured splinters of the Hazard. Those magic users became the Valpurt and they were the first to break from the GL. The conditions on the break were that they'd keep guard of the Hazard, to keep it from being released. They failed, for its out there and no one knows just where the splinters are.

As she and the leaders of Valpurt and Alta Port wait to be called into the council room. She looks over at Red Star the Chaosdramon who was the leader of the highest caste in the Alta Port. There weren't many magic users in the Alta Port. Mostly scientists, doctors, and engineers that are members of one of the eight castes of the Alta Port. Each caste devotes itself to perfecting one set goal. Like better computers from the engineers or to have better doctors then those trained at by the GL.

Then at the aged leader of Valpurt, Path the ClavisAngemon. She could see Path's age just by looking him in the eye. He had been position as leader of the Valpurt by the GL. Path doesn't do magic and had been on the GL council before being given the position as leader of the Valpurt. He was getting on in years and might soon find deletion in his sleep. She could see Smoke the Volcdramon close by Path as his bodyguard. Smoke does know some simple spells and one was to stop the heat from his body from heating up the whole room. She didn't know too many members of the Valpurt; they stick close to Yu'Gi reality.

Like Armith, Yu'Gi didn't have any other reality with the same name. That goes for Salvatore, home of the Anchor. But unlike the Valpurt, the main base for the Inu'Dor was on Armith. The Alta Port has two bases one on Blade 28 and the other on Realm 19,857. The Gaor'Ki'Aeth had been nomadic in nature, until now that is.

Valpurt was the first break from the GL, Inu'Dor was next, and then five years after Inu'Dor broke off Gaor'Ki'Aeth and Alta Port did as well. War Master Kurt was the third leader of the Gaor'Ki'Aeth. She was second leader of Inu'Dor and Red Star was the fourth of the Alta Port.

She remembers the first leader of the Inu'Dor, for he had stepped down when a major back fired and was eating away at his data little by little. He's name was Raven and he had been a SkullBarukimon. He had also been very talented in the usage of magic. She knew that if he hadn't been slowly getting deleted by that backlash, he would still be here and very much in charge of the Inu'Dor.

She had conflicted with Star Scale the Huanglongmon, who was second leader of Gaor'Ki'Aeth. Funny, not that she thought about it, she had gotten along better with Kurt then Star Scale. Star Scale got deleted about ten years after she became leader of the Inu'Dor. As she heard it from Avatre, Star Scale got into a fight with a young Grim. Grim can out the victor and didn't want to lead the Gaor'Ki'Aeth. Kurt had been already second in command and when he decided that wanted to become the leader, nobody challenged him for it. It was about eleven years ago that Kurt Digivolved into mega level ChaosWarGreymon.

She sighs as she thinks on these things; she had more dealings with Kurt then any of the others. She knew that she could understand why Kurt turned on the GL, for in the long run she thinks that even old Path might be planning to do the same. It just puzzles her to understand just why Kurt chosen to throw his power behind the Stalkers. Avatre didn't know the reason, only parroted what Kurt had said, "I'll throw it with the stronger power then my own."

She snaps out of her thoughts as a Digimon comes to bet them to follow. They did, and she lets the other go first. She knew that this was about more then just that spell that happened on Sunday. Even Red Star knows that, even if he was more thick headed then a Meteormon.

To be continued …


	21. Chapter 21

Broken Realities

I don't own Digimon

------------------------------------------------------

'_Thoughts'_

"talking out loud"

'-----' scene change

(V)(V) different point of view

'+' flash back

Chapter 21

She stares around the council members. The Digimon that lead them into the chamber had left. The doors closed behind her. She could see that Smoke was now by the left wall, watching from there. She then again looks at Torth the Belpemon, High Lord of the Gather of Life or as she saw it Emperor of the GL. Torth was sitting on a chair like any other, just that it was on a platform. Not that Torth need to be any taller, it was just tradition to have the chair there.

After about five minutes Torth then began to speak. "I have summoned you three leaders of the Valpurt, Inu'Dor, and Alta Port to hear the judgment on the traitorous Gaor'Ki'Aeth." _'Duh, what else is new? You wish to frighten us. Like we're that easy to scare.'_ She thought as Torth pauses. "For attacking a loyal reality loyal to the GL, for holding that said reality, for corrupting loyal Digimon views, and for finally throwing their lot in with the rebel scum. It has been decided that the attack on Iwarren 18,354 shall begin this night. And all those that live on Iwarren 18,354 have their lives are forfeit." Torth finishes his speech.

She really wanted to snort at that, they were blind. They can't attack Iwarren 18,354 now or ever. They didn't have the resources and the moral of the troops is very low. What common sense that had been on the council of Gather of Life was no longer there. They should be busy sending out troops to help relieve the mostly damaged realities, try and put on a good face, make it look like this business with the Gaor'Ki'Aeth is unimportant in any way. If they see the GL council decide on this and watch as they receive the help they think they need, then the position of the GL would have strengthen.

It was Path that spoke out. "Does the GL have the resources to even think about attacking the Gaor'Ki'Aeth? Why not wait until the people have recovered? There's much that needs to done here and at other realities. What if this attack is repelled? And if the Stalkers send support to the Gaor'Ki'Aeth? I must object to this plan! I see no reason to attack! Better if help was send out to help the populous recover from what happened on Sunday."

Path looks around the council, hoping that he got through to them. She knew what was coming from the moment Path opened his mouth to object and castes a shield spell around herself. One that protects against fire.

Torth looks angry at Path and that anger was heard as he spoke next. "Do you think that we should just forget that Gaor'Ki'Aeth betrayed us? Should we just act like nothing has happened? You wish for others to look on to what the Gaor'Ki'Aeth did and think, 'The GL is no longer what it was, did you hear about how the Gaor'Ki'Aeth betrayed the GL and they did nothing!' We shall do something now! Before they get fortified! Before they have had time to heal! And for your thinking other way, you must sympathize with them! I'll broke no treason in my presence!" Torth uses his Gift of Darkness attack on Path.

As Path is deleted, Smoke roars in rage and attacks the council. Before anyone could think of stopping Smoke, the Volcdramon attacks Torth with his Circle of Death. The spell that kept Smoke's heat from heating up the room was no longer active. The council of then began to attack Smoke, but Torth was already deleted. Smoke actives a major spell based on his own fire. They might have deleted Smoke, but it also destroyed the whole building.

As she moves the rubble from around her, she notices that Red Star and five others also survived, for two it was just barely for some. She opens her wings and goes to get doctors and others to help get the others out of the rubble. Her thoughts about what happened were simple. They forgot that just because they were all megas and Smoke was an ultimate that they were more powerful then Smoke. She wonders who will now take over from Torth as she flies away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He sighs as he reads more words on the page. Guilmon wanted to stay on Mirthril level. He hopes that LoreApemon could keep an eye on Guilmon for him. It's been a day since he came here. He has learned some new spells, but haven't practice them though.

He had found this one spell book that would let him change this pocket dimension though. He even learnt why there were about nine floors that don't have any rooms. He means to correct this though. He also has found that there were fifty-three thousand nine hundred twenty six levels to this place that held stuff on those levels. He plans on adding an elevator to get to all but the Mirthril level and maybe lights for the others to use. But that'll come on the fourth day though.

The chapter of the book that he was on was about portals. About different types, like for example, a timed portal to open and close at certain times or about these combat portals that remind him of cartoon portals. It was like this you stick you hand through one portal and it comes out one of the other portals. You could even key these portals to act differently to you and your enemies.

He sighs and bookmarks the page. He gets up and stretches out his arms and legs. He checks Kouji's watch to find that its 11:56 am. He then heads out of this room and up the stairs. Then passes the chambers where the stone statues reside. Then through the door that was leads to the room with a computer, level twenty-eight. He pauses to look take a look on the blank screen. He remembers that image of ShadXailindramon and Megidramon that was on it when he first brother Guyver to this place. Then he heads out the door. Deciding to go down the stairs to get to Mirthril.

He thinks about the trees and bushes filled with berries and fruit. As he reaches the end of the stairs, he comes out of the wall. He then transforms into Drakemon and takes to the air to look for Guilmon.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He and Kouji were with Ryo, Ken, Davis, Cyberdramon, Wormon, Kage, and Sky. They were just listening to Ryo's problems with Zoe. They found the whole thing funny. Even the Digimon were cracking small grins on hearing about just what Zoe talks to Ryo. They were all glad that they didn't have that problem, or at lest not yet.

Then they find Henry with Terriermon walking over to their table. "So, what are you guys planning on doing this afternoon?" Henry asks as he sits down. Terriermon adds, "Other then listen to Ryo's girl problems." They all grin at that and Ryo just groans. "Thinking of just watching DVDs at one of our apartments, want to join us?" Ken asks. "Sure, its not like we're busy or anything." Henry answers.

They decide on Davis and Ken's apartments. They watch movies from different realities. Popcorn was popping and J.P. and Tommy came in with Davis when he went to get some pop. By supper Takuya, Zoe, Bel'Ore, Calamon, T.K., Patamon, Kari, Gatomon, Suzie, and Lopmon. Things were looking to be lazy in the days to come until Takato and Guilmon get back. By 7:00 pm, Kouji and him went to get food and they brought back Izzy and Tentomon as well as supper.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

He finally got a hold of Puck and had talked to him about what's going to happen around the time Takato and Guilmon get back. Puck couldn't wait for it to start. Puck left about two hours after they talked. He has also talked to the others and their human partners if they have one.

It was now Thursday morning and Puck has yet to show up. Fate was organizing the others, including Izzy and Tentomon. He helped Fate set up the training area that they'd be using. Different kinds of traps and alarms of magical in nature and non-magical. He hopes that they could work with those Digimon and their partners that Takato mentioned. It would help in the assault, for in his mind everyone of that group, be they Tamers, Digidestine or Legendary Warriors, they need battle simulation. He had to argue with Henry for the better part of three hours about letting Suzie and Lopmon in on the assault. The point that worked had been the fact that if Takato knows any portal spells, they could be on their way home right after the attack works. He also hopes that Lopmon could Digivolve into her champion form, Turuiemon. As Antylamon, she would be just too big to keep a good eye on the dangers to Suzie, even if she carried Suzie on her head.

He takes one of his daggers and begins to flip it in the air and catch it. Be it handle or blade, he was careful when he toys with his weapons. He rarely uses his throwing daggers. It's not that he like close combat, it was that he was usually busy giving orders then doing any real fighting. He was also one of the senior members of the Stalkers, even if it didn't look like it. Many Digimon remember how he got them off the hook from when they got caught. Many of his ideas have a good deal of weight behind them and so he had to be careful on what he told people. He was one of the most able commanders that the Stalkers had. He tried not to abuse his power like some among the GL and other fractions had. He never really gave much thought to the others groups other then the Inu'Dor. But then, Inu'Dor was one that was the most talked about.

He catches the dagger by the handle and places it back into its holder. He then hears, "HEY GUYVER! IN COMING!" And he ducks down before he knows it. He hears something land behind his back and turns to look at the purple Digimon named Puck. It was a good thing that his facemask was up or Puck's grin would have been bigger. "So, hungry?" He asks, know if he brought up what just happened that Puck out pretend that it wasn't planned, even if both of them know it was. "Nope, I stopped off to hunt some wild deer. It's always better when you have to hunt for your food. Its just so much more satisfying, wouldn't you agree?" Puck asks as he led them to where the training area's set up. He remembers his first large fish kill and nods, "Yes, I remember. I must admit that having deer, moose, antelope, and that like to hunt are very satisfying to eat. I can't believe that the Digital realities didn't try to mimic those creatures. There much better then the fish that's common." Puck then says, "I remember the first time that BlueMeramon, Ranma's partner, opened the portal to one of the islands that Kasumi Tendo and her partner NeoDevimon explored. The animals were almost like the real world realities, but with twists and turns. They were purely data, but they didn't Digivolve or talk. The data lasted up to fourteen days before the bones and other things not eaten were deleted and that data absorbed into the ground. I was just speechless after watching it happen. Dire really knew what it was that she wanted her world to be like." Guyver looks over at the expression on Puck's face and could see that Puck was relieving those memories. He had only heard about this reality made by a gigantic tree named Dire. He knew that if Fate ever learns about it, she'd learn as much about it from those that have visited and then get Takato to take her there.

Puck snaps out of it and then they continue their walk. They didn't speak, both thinking of other things. It was then that somethink made him ask, "Just how old are you, Puck?" Puck answers, "In my thirties." He just sighs at hearing that, it means that Calamon will be helping Puck to Digivolve into Dorugremon. For if he remembers anything about his Digivolution line, he should be ready to Digivolve. "Dorugremon?" He asks. "Yip, can't wait. I get new colors and cooler looking wings. I hear that there's a DeathXDorugremon that's a member of the Inu'Dor. You'll be needing a Dorugremon to fight that one." Puck says. He didn't know about the DeathXDorugremon. "So, it's true about …" He couldn't finish it. "Yes it is, but with Takato and your sister, I think I'll survive." Puck answers.

To be continued …


	22. Chapter 22

Broken Realities

I don't own Digimon

------------------------------------------------------

'_Thoughts'_

"talking out loud"

'-----' scene change

(V)(V) different point of view

'+' flash back

Chapter 22

She sees Guyver and the Dorugamon. She knew that Puck was a Dorugamon and that he might even be ready to Digivolve. She looks at Calamon, and finds that Calamon too was looking at Puck. She wonders if Maul has weaken any, for Puck's survival Maul had better have or Takato and herself will have a heck of a time keeping Puck sane.

She then turns to look at the building that Guyver and her had trapped. Then at the others, everyone but Rika, Renamon, Takato, and Guilmon were here. She had to agree with Takato on Solar, having a GoldVeedramon was lucky. Veedramon's have this charm of luck around them as well as a never say never attitude.

She then looks over at Rudy the Lillymon and her partner Mary. Mary is 12 years old and wants to be a vet when she's older. Ruby and Mary keep their heads level during battle and don't get depressed if they don't win. Mary eye color was green and her hair was naturally red.

Next came Ever and his partner Tory. Tory is 14 years old as of month ago and Tory seems to enjoy flirting, for as she's watching he was flirting with Kari and Zoe. Both Tory and Ever like to goof around when they're not working. Ever had this usual attack called Moon Faces. She's never heard of this attack but those that have seen it say that it was like using a gigantic hammer to use on a tiny nail. Which means that it does more damage to everything around the victim. Tory has sandy color hair and hazel eyes. Taller then most of the guys in the group, but not J.P.

Hell Storm and Nick were the next ones that she looks at. Nick was 11 years old and tall for his age. Nick is goal in life was to become a singer. She didn't really understand what it was with humans and entertainment but she does know that they do it really well. Nick's parents were African and he likes to dye his hair to blond with green and blue highlights. Hell Storm was more mature then Nick when not in battle. Hell enjoys his fights but really protective of Nick. Good pair they are together.

Then came Gate the WaruSeadramon and Serji the Devitamamon. Like Solar they didn't have partners. Serji is a mega and Gate a large ultimate. She heard that Renamon and Gate came to a draw in their match. Considering that Renamon fought most of the battle as a champion, that's goes to show just how good Rika and Renamon were. Both Serji and Gate are powerhouse Digimon and were going to be forerunners of the group.

As she hears some laughing over where Kari and Zoe was, she looks over to see that Tory looks embarrass about something and Kari and Zoe high fives each other. Ryo just slaps Tory on the back and says, "Cheer up! Mary's not laughing." And Ryo was right, Mary was too busy talking with Davis, Ken, and Izzy to hear what was said or done. Tory seems to look better for it. Takuya and Zoe head a foot away from the group to talk.

The Digimon that belonged to the group and those without partners were talking among themselves. Then everyone hears Puck yell, "Hey Kage! Davis, when this is all over you want have a game of Poker? I think I've gotten better and I want to prove it to you!" They all turn to look at Guyver and Puck walking up to the group. Davis yells back, "Only if we can get the card decks away from Gatomon!" Kage then yells, "I was wondering went you'd get here!" Puck just grins and Kage teleports to Puck's side and punches his right side. Puck just snorts and says, "I was busy finishing my breakfast, thank you very much, Blackie!" Kage just rolls his eyes at the use of Blackie.

Guyver then does the introductions, mostly to let the members of the group who didn't know Puck and for Puck to know the others that he doesn't know. Puck gives her a look over and then just grins. Soon they listen to Izzy and Guyver about the plans of attacks that they're going practicing. There were spells in place to change when traps and alarms will activate, with different tries the set up of the traps and alarms will 'change' for that's what that spell was for. Can have them getting too use of the same traps and alarms going off from that same places, they didn't have any plans for the defenses on Salvatore for guarding the Anchor. So with this spell in place they were warned that each try would have different traps and alarms for it. They didn't look too convince at this though.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Nefertimon and she just take a breather. This was the fifth plan that they were using and like what Guyver had said, different traps and alarms then last time around. It was a good thing that Fate knew a lot of healing spells or some of them would be sitting outside. It was Izzy that after the third time around if there was a spell that simulates damage as long as they were in the building, but disappears when they out of the building. Lunch happened right after that and Fate came up with that spell. It's working, they no longer needed to worry about cuts, for once out of the building the faint energy lines that were 'cuts' and other injuries just fade away.

"I think I like this better then the first three tries. Sure the injuries feel real and they 'hurt' but not real harm occurs. Remember when Ryo got the line around his left wrist? He couldn't use it and the 'pain' from it made it seem real to him. I think this spell could be used for war games that Tai's always trying to have us do." Nefertimon says. Kari looks surprised at that and then slowly nods in agreement. "True, I think if Takato's willing to set up the spell, it wouldn't be that bad." She admits to her partner. Then they sigh and continue on forward to finish this simulation.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

He sighs as they are dismissed for the night. Kouji, Ken, Henry, Wormon, Terriermon, and himself walk away from the rest of the group. They plan on visiting more with Nick, Tory, and Mary. They just wanted to head for the hot tubs underground. They had packed some things for just that reason.

As they make it to the stairs, Terriermon then makes a crack, "This simulation's mush be better then when you thought that the Digital world was a game, huh Ken?" Ken just sighs and says, "Healthier too. I almost wish I could watch some of that cartoon just to see how much I've grown." That caught Kouji's and his attention. "Cartoon? How could you see yourself in a cartoon show?" He asks. Henry just sighs and says, "You know about the Digimon card game from my home reality, right? There was this cartoon show with two seasons. It was all about Ken and the others adventures in the Digital World. Until Rika and me met Davis and the others, we just thought that the cartoon show was just a work of fiction. That's how Digimon got popular where all use Tamers are from. Takato and I rented both season on DVD one time and just watched all of it in like one night."

Both Kouji and him were stunned at this. "So you know more about their reality then they do about your's?" Kouji asks. Henry nods, "We told them about how we knew about it before we told them our whole adventures." "So those must be the DVDs that Tai wants, huh?" He asks, again Henry and Ken nod their heads. "If it makes you feel better, there's no cartoon about you and the others, just about the Digidestine. It ended some time ago, though. I think there's going to be some differences to what was shown to be the ending though." Henry tells them. They just let it go, mostly they were just tired and they didn't need more things to think about. Now they knew just why Tai would want DVDs from a different reality though. Plus they wouldn't mind having some of these movies to watch at home either.

It was as they make it to the bottom of the stairs, Kouji says, "I wouldn't mind watching that cartoon show. Wonder if we'll get a chance to." Terriermon says, "Just bug Takato enough! That's what Tai did, I think." "O yeah, bug the guy that can cast spells. He might get tired enough to turn you into a frog or something. Great idea, Terriermon." Henry says dryly. They really couldn't see it happening, Takato was just too nice of a guy to do it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He sighs as he finishes reading what he was looking for. He will be needing Fate's help in making these crystals for shielding and they'll only last for about two weeks before the magic fades. He could see them taking out the Anchor by then though, so it didn't matter. He decides to visit Tai and the others to let them know just what'll be happening. It was only 5:12 pm and it was plenty of time to visit them. He puts the book away and stretches.

He then makes his way out of this hidden wing. Then to Mirthril as he heads up the stairs to the level. He finds Guilmon waiting for him with LoreApemon. "Want to visit some new people, boy?" He asks Guilmon. Guilmon brighten at that. "Road trip?" Guilmon ask as he moves toward him. "Yip, boy. Road trip. Just remember to be good. They might be a little scared at your size. Thanks LoreApemon for keeping him company." He says. LoreApemon smiles and nods. He leads Guilmon down the stairs and then opens a portal to the top floor. He thinks about Tai, Matt, and them as he walks to the door. Then opens it to find themselves in a different reality.

He checks his watch one more time, 5:31, and then transforms into Drakemon. He swipes a card and Guilmon grows wings. They fly off the building and to over the forest until they find a clearing. Then they land and he transforms back into a human. They walk until they find Joe and Gomamon looking at a damage tree.

"Hey Joe!" He says as they walk over. Joe and his partner turns to look at him and asks, "Do I know you?" He smiles and says, "You meet me as Drakemon. Guilmon and I split a while back." Joe looks surprised at that and then says, "Takato, so this must be Guilmon, right?" He nods and Guilmon says, "Hi!" "So what brings you here, then?" Gomamon asks. "Thought that you guys might want an update on what's happening." He says and then looks at the tree. He then shifts into Drakemon and touches it. His face-hardens and he calls upon magic to undo what happen to the tree. Then he casts a spell to check the whole Digital world for the same thing. Finding it some more of it, he focuses on correcting the damage.

Joe and the two Digimon just look on as he finishes doing this. "I guess you guys got some trouble with a small quake on Sunday?" He asks as he transforms back into a human. "How did you know?" Joe asks. "That spell that did it did some major damage to a lot of other realities. I corrected what it did to the Digital World. Any other unusally things happen?" He asks as they walk to a TV. Joe just shake his head, "Nothing that we heard of. So, how did you correct those things?" "I've been praticing magic. Turns out that my Digivolution line are magic using Dragon types. I also wanted to make a door way when I get to my home reality. I've already made two doorways to that pocket dimension that the Hazard made. Took a lot of energy to make them, but worth it." He tells Joe and they stop and hold out their Digivices. "Digi-Port open!" They say and they soon find themselves on the floor, tangled up.

They untangle themselves and Joe says something about phoning Tai and the other about Guilmon and him. Leaving Gomamon with them, and Guilmon and Gomamon begin to talk about things. He just watches from the bed that he's sitting on. Hoping that Tai wouldn't bug him about those DVDs.

To be continued …


	23. Chapter 23

Broken Realities

I don't own Digimon

------------------------------------------------------

'_Thoughts'_

"talking out loud"

'-----' scene change

(V)(V) different point of view

'+' flash back

Chapter 23

Tai and the others wanted to meet at Sora's, so after Joe and him grab something to eat, they pile into Joe's car, with the Digimon in the back. It didn't take too long and Guilmon was staring out the window. It wasn't too often that Guilmon goes for a car ride; his parents don't own a car so it was mostly train rides for him. He just enjoys looking around at stuff as they pass by it.

They soon park and get out of the car. Joe carried Gomamon and Guilmon just follows as they walk to Sora's place. Some people do look at Guilmon, mostly because they never seen such a big rookie. Then they just go back to what they were doing. They make it to the front door and Joe knocks on it.

Matt opens the door and takes a long look at him and then at Guilmon. "Come on in." Matt tells them as they walk into the house. He looks around as they walk through the house. They soon make it to where the others were and they too took a long, hard look at him and at Guilmon. Guilmon didn't seem to notice the looks for he was already eyeing the food set out. The other Digimon were already by the food and were looking at Guilmon in some kind of awe. Tai then breaks the ice by saying, "Nice goggles. So this must be Guilmon. He looks powerful." He nods and Guilmon look away from the food and says, "Hi, I'm Guilmon. Do you have any Guilmon Bread?" Most of the Digidestine and Digimon look startled at hearing Guilmon talk. Not Cody or Joe though. Cody answers, "I don't think we know what Guilmon Bread is. Sorry." Guilmon just sighs and says, "Ok."

By the end of this the others have recovered and Tai introduces the Digidestine and Digimon to Guilmon. After that he and Joe find a spot to sit down, Guilmon decides to go visit with the Digimon, who just happen to be by the food, Gomamon too.

"So, Joe tells us you can still become a Digimon?" Yolei asks. He nods and says, "It turns out because of this bracelet." He holds up the arm with the black leather bracelet with red tribal designs on it, then continues, "I've even Digivolved as well. My champion form is Drachemon. Both my rookie and champion form lets me perform magic. I've been practicing so that I could create a doorway to that pocket dimension. I've created two of them so far." He lets them think on that as he takes a sip of his drink. Sora asks, "Is Kouji and Kouichi still with you?" He answers, "Not just Kouji and Kouichi, but the rest of the Legendary Warriors. They came with Calamon and me back to Dire's reality and then to the Tendo Dojo. We had final exams about two weeks ago. Then we used Davis's Digivice to go to Tayth 832. We've been there since, though Davis with Kage and Sky, Henry with Terriermon, and J.P. did go to get information from a different reality for about a few days."

Joe then asks, "So what was that spell that occurred on Sunday?" He thinks it over then answers, "There's this group called Inu'Dor, they are this group of magic using Digimon. They guard this Anchor that all of GL's conquered realities are connected to. The Inu'Dor have been working on this spell to create this large backlash of energy that will only affect the Stalker's realities and maybe now Kurt's base reality. They used it once and I do know that the one on Sunday wasn't supposed to happen. It devastated many realities; it also warped time for some of them. Before I left to research on a shielding spell, we had this meeting. Kurt was the one that reported about the time warps for some of the realities. And just to let you know, Kurt's group has a spy in the Inu'Dor that's to help when we attack them. I think right after this one Digimon and I finish setting up these shielding crystals, we'll be attacking the place where the Anchor is. Hopefully we'll come up with a plan to safely destroy the Anchor without creating this gigantic energy storm."

He could see that Tai and the others were having trouble thinking about this. Not because it was hard to believe, it was more like it was just supper important event was happening that affected more then just a few realities. He wonders if they'll demand to come back with him. Matt says, "I think I need a break to think about this. How about you guys?" The other Digidestine just nod their heads and then they kind of got up and Tai says, "Meet back here in an hour, ok?" The murmur of oks came from the Digidestine and their partners got up to go with their respective partners.

Joe and Tai didn't leave and Tai began asking about how the other Digidestine were doing. He answered truthfully to all the questions, even the one about Kari dating anyone. He could see that Joe was thinking hard about something, but with Tai's questions beginning to find out about what happened about in the war that had happened on the Legendary Warriors Digital World. He told Tai all about Guyver and about Lucemon's Digivolution into a champion. Then about what happened when they made it to Ranma's reality. He could tell that Tai had a small grin when he talked about how the other Digimon attacked him.

They finish talking and he looks to where Guilmon was talking with Agumon and Gomamon. He could tell that Gomamon was look fazed that Guilmon's not getting some of his jokes. The red rookie was telling them about Mirthril floor. The looks on their faces were enough to make him grin.

About ten minutes after Tai and him finish talking, the others began to come back. Sora and Yolei brought back more food for the Digimon. Guilmon gives them his most enduring look as they set out the food. Sora couldn't resist patting Guilmon on the head before leaving the group of Digimon. He didn't even know that an hour had passed.

Soon everyone was sitting down and Joe finally snapped out of his thoughts. "Ok, we've now heard about what has happened on Sunday and I like to thank Takato and Guilmon for coming here today to give us an update. Now I think that one of us should leave with Takato and Guilmon tomorrow to help out. I know that this is kind of sudden, but I think if Joe's willing, he should go. They might need a doctor-in-training along to help with any wounds that might occur." Tai says and looks around the group. Many thought about it and then nod their agreements, Joe just looks stunned at being nominated to go. He was surprised about this, but could see how having Joe along would be a good thing. He could bunk with J.P. or with Ryo. Joe could always sleep on the couch of any of their apartments.

Joe finally asks, "I wouldn't mind going, they must have better equipment there too." Then he adds, "I bet Izzy could get plans for some of the equipment that you might find useful. They wouldn't mind, I think. They do understand the need for better equipment." That does it and Tai gives him an approving look. "All right! I'm going!" Joe says with excitement. He grins a bit and then he receives letters to give to the others.

Soon Joe and him are back in the car, with the Digimon in the back. They stop off to get supper and then back to Joe's place to spend the night. He had to transform into Drakemon before leaving, to put all the letters into his pouch. Things were looking up and he hopes that it's a sign that everything will workout fine.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They all were waiting by where Fate says the doorway was. Today Takato and Guilmon were coming out and they wanted to be there to greet them when they do. Also Rika and Renamon came back last night around 11:23 pm.

They then look up and watch as Growlmon flies down with some body on him. She sees him and just looks stunned at the sight of him. Then Takato came down with Gomamon in his arms. "Is it safe yet?" Joe asks from Growlmon's head. "Yip." Growlmon says and lies down to let Joe off. As they watch the doctor-in-training got off the large red dragon. Gomamon says, "Easy Joe, you don't want to fall off the ground now, do yea?" Takato puts the rookie onto the ground. He transforms into a human, then looks around and says, "Guilmon and I when on a road trip?" Everyone just looks at Takato then at Joe then back at Takato. Rika then says, "If that's just a road trip, then I wouldn't mind going on vacation with you." Many nod in agreement with that. Takato scratches the back of his head and Growlmon transforms back into Guilmon.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

He looks over towards the new member of the group. It would seem that Takato made a stop at the Digidestine reality to give them heads up. But the information about that world had received a small amount of Damage was oddity. It was a fluke according to Fate, Takato had agreed with Fate on that.

He watches as Joe speaks with Izzy, Davis, Henry, and Takuya about something. Then he looks over to where Rika, Fate, and Takato were talking about the shielding crystals that Takato had read about. They would last two weeks, then fade. It was better then nothing and if everything works out, then they should be finished before they fade. He hopes that they'll workout.

Soon everyone was ready to head what he had to say. He begins with the news that Kurt passed on, "It would seem that the GL is in turmoil. The building that houses the council has been destroyed and only five of them survived. Avatre says that Path had tried to reason with the whole council and his bodyguard used a spell before he was deleted to take them with him. It worked for the most part, only Tel'Sora and Red Star survived with minimum injuries. Red Star is leader of the Alta Port. It also seems that the Valpurt have dissolved as well. Order seems to have been lost and many realities have begun to ask the Gaor'Ki'Aeth and us for support. Many of the Iwarren realities have open their doors to most of these realities. Many are fleeing to these realities and the council and the leaders of this fleeing Digimon and humans have asked that Fate and Takato make over 52,456 of these crystals and for a pair of these crystals to be used to shield the whole 26,225 of the Iwarren realities. Then the remaining crystals are to be used by our realities." Takato and Fate nod at that.

He continues after about two minutes, "So while Takato and Fate are doing that, we'll be attacking the practice building. Since Joe and Gomamon are to our doctors of the group, they'll be staying out of the fighting. I'll be helping Gomamon protect our doctor. So, it's plan 3 that we'll be starting off with." The others groan on hear this. He could see that they had hoped to spend time visiting with Joe and getting to know him better. Serji and Gate leads the group of humans and Digimon to where the building is.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

He sighs as he lowers himself into the hot water. He could see Joe do the same from where he was sitting. They had gone through eight plans before their lunch and after lunch Takato with Guilmon and Fate joined in. Takato had Digivolved and it looked like Joe might have fainted if Joe wasn't busy talking to Fate about her healing spells. Guyver and Fate had added new traps and even a few illusions of traps as well. There hadn't been any new alarms though.

He looks to see Takato with Guilmon and J.P. sit into the pools. He remembers how Takato's two attacks. He hopes never to be on Takato's bad side.

'+'

He was two miles away from Takato as Drachemon. As he takes a breather, Takato yells out, "Black Nova!" A huge black fireball flies way from Takato's hands. As he watches the ball of black fire, it then stops about thirty feet away from Takato and then it, well, does what a super Nova does. The 'damage' to the surrounding area was easy to see. Even Takato seem stunned at just how his attack behaved.

'+'

Then he remembers the last plan of action of the day. It was when Takato used Gate of Hell Dragons. He remembers how even Guyver and Fate had looked in awe and a hint of fear after Takato used that attack.

'+'

The number of traps surrounding the 'goal' were thick and everyone was getting tired, especially Takato and Fate. Takato then moves a little in front of Gate and Serji. They give him room as Takato opens his wings to their full length. Then he refolds them and yells out, "Gate of Hell Dragons!"

As they watch the ground surrounding Takato glow with blackish purple lines, they suddenly move up. A gate was formed in front of Takato. The lines that once were on the ground had flipped ninety-degree angle. Then they heard the gate open. Five dragonheads with long snake-like necks of dark red coloring appear. Then they open their mouths and black and red fire came out of the five heads. Even with Fate's spell active, the attack destroys the 'goal' and the wall behind it. The five heads and gate disappear. Takato knees down panting. They all just look as some of the fire attacks are still burning.

'+'

"Tired, huh?" He asks Takato. "Exhausted. First Fate and I made the crystals, then we practice, and finally I used Gate of Hell Dragons. That attack was exhausting. If I hadn't held back and felt so tired, it damages that that attack could have would have destroyed the back of the building, and maybe a few feet after that. I'm only going to be using that attack as a last resort." Takato tell them. J.P. nods and says, "Kind of like Black Fire Storm, huh?" Takato nods his head in agreement.

To be continued …


	24. Chapter 24

Broken Realities

I don't own Digimon

------------------------------------------------------

'_Thoughts'_

"talking out loud"

'-----' scene change

(V)(V) different point of view

'+' flash back

Chapter 24

He handed out the letters after soaking in the hot tub for about an hour. Joe and Gomamon would be staying with Ryo and Zoe, sleeping on the couch. Gomamon and, for the night, Mondramon would be sleeping on Ryo's bed.

He looks over at T.K. as T.K. reads a letter. He looks over to the couch, where Guilmon and Patamon had fallen asleep. He sighs and wakes Guilmon, so that they could both go to his room. Guilmon sighs and he takes Patamon off Guilmon's head and puts Patamon gently on the couch.

Guilmon enters the room, for he wanted to put his dirty glass by the sink. As he heads to his room T.K. says, "Thanks Takato. I think we needed this. It's been a while since I last heard from mom and them. Too bad you couldn't get something for you other guys." He smiles sadly at T.K. and says, "If I when home, I might not have brought myself to leave. As for Takuya and them, if everything goes well they wouldn't know anything went wrong. I know that Henry would have sent Suzie and Lopmon home if he could. It was just this thought, you know. I wanted to go somewhere that had humans and on thinking about you and the other Digidestine. I thought that just visiting Tai and the others was a good idea. I think they never expected to see or hear from any of you until this whole thing over. Listen, I'm exhausted and I think I might just be drifting, so good night T.K. See you in the morning." T.K. nods understandingly. "I think I might just stay up, it's only 10:30. Night Takato." T.K. says as he walks into his room and he shuts the door.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

With the training building getting repaired, they were now getting information from Kurt about the lay out of the reality that the Anchor is at. They also learnt that the spell cast last Sunday was casted by apprentices. It was now Saturday and Gate, Solar, Puck, and Serji started a free-for-all match over where Takato had been practicing that spell that Fate came up with. Takato added to it for the attacks that the Digimondid as much damage as the traps when they were using that building.

As she watches, Serji uses Black Claw on Gate. Gate then has faint glow from where the attack hit. Gate then uses Poison Wave, trying to aim for Solar and Puck. Puck moves out of the way by pushing Solar in the path of the attack. As she and some of the others watch Solar's markings pulse every few seconds. She then looks to the wards that Fate and Takato set up to keep his spell contained.

"You know if Takato could caste that spell as is over the sparring floor. There wouldn't be that much damage done between Digimon attacking each other." Kouji says to her left. She nods in agreement. Kouji and her have accepted the fact that they both represent the same element, Light. They get along quite well. "I could see my brother use the same spell for the same reason, too. Talking of brothers, where's Kouichi?" She asks Kouji. "He's with Ken and Takato. I think that they're talking about pulling a prank on Terriermon. It seems that it was Terriermon who tie dyed Gomamon. I don't want to be Terriermon in the next few days." Kouji says with a small grin on his face. Gatomon adds, "Or Takato and them either, I bet." "Is Henry going in on it?" She asks. "I think that they want as few people knowing about this, the better that Terriermon won't expect a thing or trace who did it." Kouji says.

After about five minutes and the spell looks to be as strong as ever, Kage and Sky as champions join in on the free-for-all. Three minutes later Tommy and J.P. jump in, J.P. as Beetlemon and Tommy as Korikakumon. She looks over to where the rest of the people are grouped together. As she watches Takato, Ken, and Kouichi walk back to the group. She could see the tie dyed Gomamon from over here. Gomamon's white fur had been dyed orange and blue. Considering that Gomamon had purple markings and red hair, it made Gomamon look ridiculous. Because of that, Gomamon has been hiding as often then not.

She looks over at Kouji and then down at Gatomon, then asks, "Should we join in on the fun?" Kouji and Gatomon say at the same time, "Yes." Gatomon Digivolves into Angewomon and Kouji spirit evolves into KendoGarurumon. As she walks over to the group, Kouji and Angewomon join the free-for-all developing in the area between the wards.

She then takes a look at where Guyver, Fate, and Bel'Ore are talking to Kurt. It looks like their wrapping it up. She says, "It looks like their almost done." They look over at where she's looking and then Takato says, "Should I cancel the spell?" They all vote no to that. Takato just sighs and adds, "I was just wondering." They then turn to watch as Fate, Guyver, and Bel'Ore join them. Their eyes looking at the battle royal that was happening where Fate and Takato set up the wards.

It was Guyver that speaks first after three minutes of watching, "Good practice. But you guys get the day off. Tomorrow we'll be starting the assault on Salvatore. So I'll leave you to inform them about it." With that Guyver, Fate, and Bel'Ore leaves.

Wormon Digivolves into Stingmon. Stingmon says before heading in, "I'll go in and inform them about them having the rest of the day off." As they watch, Nick asks, "Can he Digivolve into an ultimate? You know, without DNA Digivolving?" Calamon says, "Yip! Go Stingmon!" Guilmon also cheers Stingmon on, "Go Stingmon!"

As they watch, something clicked. "How does Calamon know that Stingmon can Digivove into an ultimate?" She asks. Takato answers, "He just does. He is the shining light of Digivolution." She looks over at Calamon who's in Mary's arms. Calamon then turns to look over at her and grins. Feeling that she's not getting any answers out of Calamon. She returns to watching Stingmon try to stop the fighting.

Stingmon tries to talk to Sky and Kage but finds himself dodging attacks from all sides. It looks like nobody was interested in talking and now Stingmon begins to try to get out of the area, pass the wards that keep the spell in place. But Serji attacks Stingmon with Dark Claw. Stingmon flies high to avoid the attack. Then when Stingmon tries to go higher, but Gate and Angewomon forces Stingmon low and then Gate moves forward and grabs Stingmon in his mouth and tosses Stingmon to the ground.

"Shouldn't we help him?" Nick asks. "Anyone that going in there will be attacked." Tory answers. Ever adds, "I think Stingmon will get their attention, one way or the other." "Very true." Rika states. Ken just sighs and asks Takato, "Can he be deleted?" Takato thinks and answers, "Nope, he'll just get sent out when he gets 'deleted.' Do you want back up, Ken?" Ken shakes his head no.

As they were talking Stingmon finally attack the closest target, which happens to be Solar. It seems to be Solar's unlucky day. For the energy lines from the Poison Wave were glowing more often. Stingmon's Spiking Strike sends Solar out of the wards. The GoldVeedramon just looks over at them and asks, "What?" "Stingmon was trying to tell you guys that we get the rest of the day off. We're starting the attack tomorrow." Mary tells Solar. Solar blinks and says, "Oooo" Solar joins the group in watching the free-for-all.

Now that Solar was out of the way, Stingmon choices to attack J.P. next. J.P. was busy with Puck to notice Stingmon, but Puck noticed and got out of the way before Stingmon attacks with Moon Shooter. Then Puck adds his Cannon Ball. This sends J.P. flying into Serji, Kouji comes racing towards them but stops. Then Puck and Kouji listens to what Stingmon has to say before J.P. recovers. Puck and Kouji then nods and Puck heads pass Gate, Sky, Kage, and Angewomon to get out of the wards. Kouji races on the ground and tackles Serji when the mega tries to get in his way. J.P. and Tommy both attack Kouji, so Kouji can't get out and his attackers aren't listening to him.

Puck continues to fly towards them and asks as he lands, "Is it true that we get the rest of the day off and that we're attacking tomorrow?" "Yip." Ruby states. Puck grins and then turns to watch the one fighting. "Cool. Can't wait!" Puck adds.

Kage and Sky had been attack Gate, Angewomon flies down to help Kouji, so leaving Gate open for attacks. Kage and Sky together and Gate's 'injures' were beginning to glow brighter. Stingmon takes gets off the ground before Tommy and J.P. try to keep him on the ground. Stingmon gets behind the two champions and yells something out. Gate, Kage, and Sky pause to listen. Then Gate yells something to Angewomon, Tommy, J.P., and Serji and they look to Kouji. Kouji just nods and then everyone in the spell area pauses and then turns to them and yells as loud as they can, "WHY DID YOU GUYS SEND IN HELP FOR STINGMON?" They yell back, "STINGMON WANTED TO TELL YOU GUYS! PLUS KEN THOUGHT THAT HE DIDN'T NEED HELP!" The ones between the wards just go "O." Stingmon just throws his hands in the air and just looks defeated.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

He leaves the others soon after Takato cancels the spell. He was meeting Jill for lunch and now was hoping to spend the rest of the day with her. He had been talking with her for at least an hour each night. He enjoys her company and, sadly, knows that nothing can happen between them. He also knows that he has like a lot of years ahead of him to date girls. He just wants some time with a pretty girl, even if nothing will come of it.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

He sighs as Rika and him spend time away from everyone, including their partners. It seems that Guilmon finally remembers to ask Renamon about how Digi-Eggs come from. Like he thought Renamon just sighs and takes Guilmon some place to talk about it. Renamon didn't even send a glare his way, as they left Rika and him alone.

They were alone on the roof of the apartment building. He had open a portal to the roof, so now they were up here and having a good look around. He was enjoying the view from up high. Rika breaks the silents by saying, "So, it happens tomorrow, huh?" "Looks that way." He says then adds wistfully, "I wonder if I'm strong enough to figure out how to get cancel the magical defenses. There's more of those then what Fate lead everyone to believe. I wonder just how we'll unconnect all the connections from the Anchor without creating a gigantic energy storm." Rika smiles a bit at hearing that. "Just believe you can, and you'll find a way. You seem to pull miracles out of thin air. I believe in you." Rika says softly. "Thanks for your support, Rika. It really means a lot coming from you." He says just as softly as he look off to the distance. "When I get home the first thing my mom will want to do, it stop me from getting a hair cut. Then my mom will start in on my wardrobe." Rika says with a grin. He laughs at that and says, "And you'll enjoy every minute of the battle for your right to cut your hair and the war about your wardrobe." Rika looks into his eyes and then puts her head on his shoulder. "You know me too well, gogglehead." She says. He puts his arm around her shoulders and says, "You let me, you know." "Hope you remember that." She says. He answers, "Always, Rika. Always."

To be continued …


	25. Chapter 25

Broken Realities

I don't own Digimon

------------------------------------------------------

'_Thoughts'_

"talking out loud"

'-----' scene change

(V)(V) different point of view

'+' flash back

Chapter 25

When he opens the portal back to his room, he finds T.K. and Kari already getting supper ready. They look surprise as they walk through the portal. Patamon and Gatomon were watching TV and had to move to the back of the couch to watch them walk out of the portal.

He then transform into a human. "Sorry, didn't know you guys were using our apartment, T.K. We'll leave." He tells the two Digidestine. "No, stay, more the merrier, right?" Kari says before they head out. He looks at Rika and she flashes him a grin before turning and saying, "But I thought the two of you wanted some alone time?" T.K. looks jumpy at that and Kari just blushes as she says, "We're just best of friends. Nothing more." T.K. adds, "What Kari said. There's always room for two more." Rika and He look at each other; both knowing that there's more going on between T.K. and Kari. Then he says, "We better go find Renamon and Guilmon. They went off to talk about some fact that only Renamon could answer." Both T.K. and Kari look surprised and then notice that Guilmon and Renamon weren't with their partners. Gatomon and Patamon look at each other, and then Gatomon says, "We'll go with you. Right Patamon?" Patamon nods his head. The two Digimon walk out the door with Rika and him before either Digidestine could say a word.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

She watches as their partners follow Takato and Rika out the door. She didn't know that Takato had learnt to create portals. _'But then wasn't that doorway to that pocket dimension a kind of portal?' _She asks herself. Then she turns to look over at her best childhood friend. The sight was one familiar and yet so new as well. She looks away from T.K.'s blue eyes. She knew that T.K. was her best friend and didn't want to ruin their friendship, but with Takato and Rika pairing off. Then Zoe and Takuya, it was kind of hard not to start noticing the other guys of the group, including Henry who she knows has a girlfriend back at the Tamers reality. She has even beginning to notice things about her best friend, like a girl looking at a cute guy. _'Like how he tries to be there for me or about how he looks so cute when he's trying to lie…'_

She shakes her head in hopes of clearing her thoughts. She didn't need to be looking at anybody like that! She wasn't ready for a relationship like what Takato, Rika, Takuya, and Zoe have. She hears T.K. sigh. "Looks like they want us to be alone." T.K. says. She nods her agreement. "Too true. You'd think that were a couple of love struck lovers the way the couldn't get out of here fast enough." She says as she finishes setting the table. "Right. We're just a couple of friends having dinner." She hears T.K. say. She blushes as she answers, "We're just two friends enjoying each others company. Nothing wrong with that." They let the silence have its way. They didn't want to talk about it any more.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

They find Guilmon and Renamon kissing by the food warehouse. Gatomon and Patamon have their mouths open as they watch. Renamon pulls out of the kiss and tells Guilmon calmly, "And that's what a kiss is." Guilmon looks stunned at that and then recovers when he notices that his partner was around.

"Takatomon! Renamon showed me what a kiss was! I still don't get why only girls and boys kiss on the lips, though." Guilmon tells his partner. He answers, "It's just proper, boy. People look weird when they see two boys or girls kissing on the lips. Plus, you only kiss a girl you want to a relationship with." He couldn't tell if Renamon blushed at that last part or not. Deciding not to press it, he also says, "Kari and T.K. are having dinner at T.K.'s and my place, so have you guys eaten any thing?" Both Digimon shake their heads and then Rika says, "We'll go to the cafeteria to get supper. If you guys want, Takato and I will get the food and you guys can head back up to Kari's and my apartment. Unless you just want to eat at one of the tables at the cafeteria?"

The Digimon choose to eat at the cafeteria. He thinks that they want to stay away from what's going on with T.K. and Kari. Not that he could blame them. _'Those two needed every minutes they could get, considering what's happening tomorrow.'_ He thinks as they walk to the cafeteria.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Jill and he were at the cafeteria for supper. They had spent a good amount of time together as he was with her as she did her job. Jill's partner seems to understand that they wanted some alone time, so Elspeth gave them room.

As they had done guard duty, he told her about what's happening tomorrow and Jill listened to him. He then heard Jill's thoughts on the matter. Soon, they were joking about what happened when he and the others had been practicing. They laugh and just related things about their home realities. He talked about Naruto and she about the wild forests that her tribe make their homes in.

So they decided to have dinner together, but didn't want to have it at either of their rooms. So here they were and as he watches the door. Takato, Rika, Patamon, Guilmon, Gatomon, and Renamon walk into the cafeteria. They notice him and they wave, he waves back. As he watches they stand in line to get their food. Jill, Elspeth, and him had just ordered from their table. But Takato and them got their food before Jill, Elspeth, and him did.

He waves them over, wondering if T.K. and Kari were on their way. They walk over and sit down. He introduces Jill and Elspeth to Takato and them. "Guys, this is Jill DawnWing and her partner Elspeth. Jill, Elspeth this is Takato and his partner Guilmon. Then Rika and her partner Renamon. Here's Patamon and Gatomon, their partners are Kari and T.K." They all nod their heads in greeting, though Guilmon had already begun to eat his food. "It's nice to meet you, Kouichi has told me about all of you." Jill says. Rika looks over at him and he just sighs as Rika says, "It's nice to meet someone whose Kouichi's friend. So, where are you from?" Soon Jill and Rika are talking about a lot of different things. Their food arrives and they pause in talking to eat it. Elspeth had also joined in the conversation.

He also learns why Patamon and Gatomon were with Takato and Rika. It seems that T.K. and Kari were all alone in Takato's and T.K.'s apartment. He just shakes his head, Kari and T.K. did look like a natural couple. They were best friends and he knew that T.K. seems to know just went Kari needed him. He couldn't see why they just don't just try it out. It might change their friendship, but he thinks that they'd make a great couple. He had talked to Henry more about the TV show about the Digidestine. It seems that many people thought the same way. The problem with T.K. was that he was shy and with Kari, she didn't trust her feelings when it came to T.K.

Soon Jill and Elspeth had to leave, it was 6:45 and she had to attend a meeting at 7:00. He watches as Jill left and finds Takato and Rika looking at him. "I like her, ok? I've been spending an hour a night just talking to her since Monday." He tells them. "So today might be the last time you see her then." Takato says. He nods his head in agreement. "It was fun while it lasted. So, what did you two do this afternoon?" He asks. "Around 3:00, I opened a portal to the roof of the building. We just enjoyed the view from up there." Takato says as he looks over at Rika. Rika holds on to Takato's hand. Rika smiles softly at Takato and Takato smiles back. He knew that they didn't mind that he was watching this, but he had to admit that he wouldn't have minded doing somethink like that with Jill.

They continue to hold hands as they looked away from each other. "So, now that we're had supper, what next?" Rika asks. The Digimon had gone for seconds and thirds. Gatomon suggests, "Go visit Dash and Cassandra?" "Good idea. Want to join us, Kouichi?" Takato asks. He just grins and says, "Don't have anything planned, so why not." They get up and head for the science building.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

T.K. and her finish washing and drying the dishes that they used. Next they decided to watch a movie. They decided on Brother Bear. They knew that Gatomon and Patamon should have been back a while back. They just knew that those two couldn't have planned it better for a chance to leave them alone together. She's having a really hard time just trying to not just tell him that she might want to be more then friends with him. She wonders if it was just because people seem to be pairing off or she was maturing, but she was decovering the oppsite gender recently. And she was having trouble just coming to terms with the fact that many of the members of the group were guys. Not just guys, but cute guys.

Right now, she wishes that she had her mother to talk to. And that thought lead to Tai, her brother. Then to the others that stayed back at her home reality. This thoughts made her home sick.

T.K. asks, "What's wrong, Kari?" She looks at T.K. and tries not to let her tears fall. "Was just thinking about my family and then about the others, T.K. I just realized just how much I miss them." She tells him, her tears begin to fall. T.K. gets up off the lazy boy chair and sits to her right. She lets T.K. pull her into his arms. "It's ok, Kari. I miss my mom and Matt a lot too. It must be worst not having said good bye to any of them. It's alright, let out." He says gently. She finds comfort in her best friends arms and lets the tears fall.

After about ten minutes of crying in T.K.'s arms, she pulls away from him. "Thanks, T.K. I think I need that." She tells him as she rubs her eyes. T.K. smiles softly at Kari, saying, "Your welcome, Kari. That's what friends are for." She nods and then just puts her head on his shoulder and lets T.K. put his arm around her shoulders. T.K. then plays the movie.

It was about 9:00 pm when Takato with Guilmon and Patamon walk into the apartment. Takato looks at them and then asks, "How was your guy's night?" Takato heads for the lazy boy chair to sit. Patamon stays on Guilmon's head and Guilmon walks to sit by Takato. T.K. and she looks at each others and find that they look like. They pull away from each other, she answers, "Fine. I got a case of homesickness, that's all." Takato sighs and says, "Yea, me too. Don't let it get you down Kari. Soon this will be over and you'll be going home." T.K. adds, "Then Tai'll then find a way to keep you in you room for like a week. He'll also keep you in his sight for a month." She just sighs and answers, "The bad thing is, you right. That does sound like Tai alright." Takato just grins at watching T.K. and her. She wonders just what Takato was thinking when he saw them together.

"I better go, it's going to be a busy day tomorrow. Night you four. See you in the morning." She says as she gets up and heads for the door. "Night Kari. See you tomorrow." T.K. and Takato say, one then the other. She then walks to the apartment that she shares with Rika, Renamon, and Gatomon.

To be continued …


	26. Chapter 26

Broken Realities

I don't own Digimon and Ranma 1/2

------------------------------------------------------

'_Thoughts'_

"talking out loud"

'-----' scene change

(V)(V) different point of view

'+' flash back

Chapter 26

He sighs as he looks at his baby son. Shampoo had died just after giving birth to his son. The whole village of the Amazons had been destroyed. Time had speed up, and now there were only those that partnered up with a Digimon and those that were really young. Kids between the ages of three to seven were playing with some rookies and champions. There were like two hundred kids and has he held his sleeping son in his arms, he just sighs.

He named his son Yami, for what the darkness that claimed his home reality. He looks up from look at his son to find Kasumi standing to his right. "Sleeping?" Kasumi ask softly. He smiles at her and says, "Yea, he finished off the bottle before falling asleep. He'll be needing a clean diaper when he wakes. How's things with the kids?" "The three year olds and four year olds are getting tired. We'll be putting them in for their naps soon. It feels like a life time since Takato and them left, huh?" Kasumi asks. He just nods. "I know they've been gone for like two or three weeks but with time speeding up, it feels longer. Nabiki looks happy with Trace, they make a great couple. I wouldn't have pictured them like that a few months ago. I'm happy for them. How's Tony holding up?" He asks. As he watches Kasumi's expression go wistful before she answers, "He's healing real well. His partner Seasarmon not been far from Tony for more then thirty minutes at a time." He grins at look at Kasumi, he's happy for Kasumi. Both Tendo sisters have found someone to love and who loves them back.

His grin faded as he thoughts turn to Akane and everyone else he knew. They were died, some died without too much pain. Shampoo had died from her injury to her crushed chest then from childbirth. He had heard just how the Amazon village was destroyed. It wasn't pretty for the suffering that the Amazons caused to many had been repaid with interest. That goes for the Musk and Phoenix too. It was a mixed blessing having his son in his arms and knowing that he might not have reached the village in time to be there for Yami.

Then he looks over at Kasumi and hands Yami over to her. "I'll put him in his crib." Kasumi says and he just nods his head. Then he heads to where he knows BlueMeramon was waiting. He was still teaching his partner, for there was always something to learn. He's son was just a few days old, for he had left Yami with Kasumi before heading back to his home reality on Sunday. For ten minutes, ten months had passed and that reality tore itself apart. Image his and many others surprise at hearing just how many minutes had passed. He hopes that where Takato and them are, that they were ok.

He sees his partner and waves to him. BlueMeramon waves back and he races towards his partner, planning on starting the spar with a kick. BlueMeramon blocks it and so their sparring match starts.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He sighs tiredly. Last Sunday something tried to affect the Digital World and the real world, not by much but he had to stop it. He had been busy ever since. His dad, aunt Orphanimon, uncle Cherubimon, and him have been busy locking the fractal codes in their places. But it had been worth it, for now the fractal codes weren't in any danger of getting scanned.

As he thinks about his cousin Takato and his partner Guilmon. He misses them and Calamon, but something told him that they were going to be fixing the source of the problem that happened last Sunday. He has faith that Takato will bring Guilmon and Calamon here to visit. Also with Takuya and the others. He can't wait to hear their stories about what they've been doing since they left here.

He knew that Takato would be happy to hear that IceLeomon and Ranamon are planning to date. Plus that the damage from his Black Fire Storm had been cleaned up. He and many other Digimon had been making Guilmon Bread, but it wasn't the same without Takato around. Not that their Guilmon Bread wasn't good, just that it reminds many of the human from another reality. A lot of Digimon miss Takato, Calamon, and the Legendary Warriors. But he knows that they'll be back. Takato promised to visit him and Takato always keeps his promises.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She looks at the picture of her and Henry. It was taken about three months after the D-Reaper. She sighs as she remembers watching Rika, Renamon, Henry, Terriermon, Suzie, and Lopmon disappear. She knows that Henry will bring Takato, Calamon, and Guilmon back.

Or Takato will. She knows that around Takato, some things just seem to happen. It was one of the reasons that she couldn't see him as a boy friend, just as a friend. Henry is what she needed and she is what Henry needed. They supported each other. She hopes that Rika and Takato will come back closer then ever. She knew before Takato that he had feelings for Rika and that when Takato, Calamon, and Guilmon disappeared that Rika had been kind of snappish to everyone.

She then picks up her D-ark and head out of her room. She was meeting with the others by Guilmon's shed. She picks up her basket as she leaves. "Bye! I'm going to the park! See you this afternoon!" She yells as she leaves the house with her basket.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They all look to Davis, Davis look nervous under their looks. She just sighs as her cousin finally says, "All right. Everyone ready?" Everyone nods and Davis says, "Digi-Port Out, to Salvatore!" A portal forms about four feet from where Davis stands. Then Gate, Solar, Serji, and Puck head through the portal first. Then Takato, Guilmon, Rika, Renamon, Henry, Terriermon, Ryo, and Cyberdramon. They wait for a minute to let them Bio Merge and to Digivolve. Then the rest of them with Davis last walking through the portal.

Avatre was to open up a portal for an assault on the Inu'Dor on Armith. It was to split the Inu'Dor's attention. _'Hopefully the Inu'Dor will have their hands full with the large assault then with a small group attacking Hell's Hall. Huh, never seen a Justimon and a Sakuyamon before. Rika and Renamon Bio Merge to a shaman Digimon. That could be very useful. They could help Takato and me with the Anchor.'_ She thinks as she lets go of Calamon.

Soon every Digimon that could Digivolve did. Though Sky and Wormon didn't DNA Digivolve. But then with Kage being partners with Sky and Davis, it would affect the DNA Digivolution. It might be that Kage and Sky would DNA Digivolve instead of Sky and Wormon. She also looks to where Suzie is and finds a Turuiemon. They watch as Gate, Solar, and Serji attack the entrance to Hell's Hall.

Then looks for Puck, only to find Puck fighting his Digivolution. As the others join Gate, Solar, and Serji in attacking the gate, she watches as Puck loses his fight. Puck Digivolves to Dorugremon. Puck now is a large red and black dragon type Digimon. Puck now had two sets of silver wings with gold daggers rings at the front of the wings. Also Puck has a gold spike at the end of his tail. Puck throws back his head and roars out a challenge. And to her dismay, she and everyone else hear an answer to that challenge.

Everyone pauses and looks to where Puck was looking. Maul the DeathXDorugremon was heading towards Puck. To her right Mary asks, "Is this bad?" "Very bad. Maul is a DeathXDorugremon and Puck is now a Dorugremon. They'll fight and they'll lose all reason during that fight. Only one of them will survive the fight. You might say that their opposites, and like all opposites they attract each other. You see that Maul looks like a black Dorugremon, right? Soon you'll see the differences better. Maul's black and red. He has red wings and his daggers on his wings are silver. He also had a silver helmet. His tail spike is shaped like a screw. They'll not care about anything or anybody. So, don't try to get between them. The only good thing is that Maul won't be able to cast his spells. He'll also not care about protecting the Anchor at all. That might be the only good news though." She tells anyone that's in hearing range.

For as she finishes, Puck leaps into the air to meet Maul in battle. She looks over to Guyver and then Guyver yells out, "What are you waiting for! We're safer in Hell's Hall then out here!" That brings them out of looking at what Puck and Maul were doing. They continue their attack on the door. They make way for MegaKabuterimon, and then he rams the gate with his horn. The door receives cracks from the impact. Then WarGrowlmon waits for Takato to swipe a card. "Digimodify: Power activate!" Takato yells as Drachemon. With that, WarGrowlmon uses Radiation Blades on the door. The door breaks open and WarGrowlmon moves out of the way to let Serji through first.

Then they follow after Solar and Gate enters. She looks over at Zudomon with Joe, Suzie, and Guyver staying at the back of the group. She then finds Takato looking for her 'hand' to help with traps and alarms. She touches and then holds onto Takato's 'hand'. It was going to be one hell of a day.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She just stares dumbly at the screen showing the assault on both Hell's Hall and here on Armith. She had sent Maul to deal with the ones on Salvatore, but it seems that they had a Dorugamon that was ready to Digivolve into Dorugremon. Now Maul was attacking the Dorugremon without giving much thought to what's happening to Hell's Hall. Sighing, she knew that they'll be deleted before ever reaching the Anchor. Though the black dragon did something really to make the large red Digimon stronger. She just didn't know how though. She sees humans with the assault group. Sighing, she dismisses the images from Salvatore to look at what's happening outside.

The attacking Digimon also had some humans with them. Some humans even rode on some of the Digimon. There are a good ten units attacking the building. They hadn't spent time repairing the building, too busy researching that spell. Now it looks like they should have. For the shields that protect the school won't hold out for more then an hour against this assault. They were all Stalkers, for Kurt didn't have this number of Digimon under his command. The thing was they didn't seem to be recovering from any injuries. Now that was really odd, for she knew that the damage done to any reality connected to the Anchor received damage from that spell last Sunday. So unless they all were magically healed and energized, which she doubted for there would be a clear spell signal on each and every one of them. Or they came from a reality that was some how shielded. She didn't get that, for as far as she knows; the Stalkers don't have any magic using Digimon that practice magic outside of battle.

Then the thought of that black dragon with the tattoos came to her mind. He did do something to make that one Digimon stronger and didn't seem worn out. That unknown Digimon could be the reason that one of the Stalkers realities didn't get too damaged. Yes that's why all these Digimon attacking were so healthy, they came from the same reality as the black dragon Digimon. So, now she thinks of a way to capture that Digimon. She'll think about it if they make it to the level eight. For now, she'll concentrate on defending this building.

To be continued …


	27. Chapter 27

Broken Realities

I don't own Digimon

------------------------------------------------------

'_Thoughts'_

"talking out loud"

'-----' scene change

(V)(V) different point of view

'+' flash back

Chapter 27

He sighs as they finally gets through the main level. Now they had two ways to go. One was down and the other was up. He looks over to where Joe was looking at Nick's leg. Nick had tripped and, lucky for him, just in time to avoid a set of blades. Ruby, Ever, and Gate had received injuries, but Takato and Fate too care of them. All three were as good as new.

He looks over at where his twin and Takuya were. They were talking to Guyver about something; he then looks to where Takato and Fate were. They seem to be in a trance. Takato's eyes were closed and he could see the blue shine from Takato's mane and the purple lines at the base of Takato's horns. Takato's chest tattoos were also easy to see, the Hazard symbol surrounded by a purple sun design.

He looks away from them and looks to where Tory was talking with Ryo still Bio Merged with Cyberdramon and Ken. Gate, Serji, Solar, and WarGrowlmon were catching a short nap. Not that he could blame the four of them. He and the other Legendary Warriors and Tamers were just as tired. They're not taking a nap though. Zoe was talking with Kari about what Takuya and she did last night. He knows that Rika still Bio Merged with Renamon and Izzy, heads to talk with Ryo still Bio Merged with Cyberdramon, Tory and Ken.

Soon Takato opens his wings and then looks around. Everyone stops what they're doing to listen to what Takato and Fate have to say. "Good new is Puck's still alive, but so is Maul. We did get some information concerning which way to go. We need to split up, one group lead by Fate will have to go one way and the next group has to go the other way. There are also ten levels up and down. The traps get hard to spot, we'll have to be even more careful as we reach the next levels." Takato says. Then Fate takes over, "Both ways are important. Maul only knows that at the end of one of the ways there'll be a way to deactivate the final defense surrounding the Anchor. The thing is, we don't know which way will lead to which. So, I guess we'll just have to split up. I'll go with the group heading down. Takato will go with the group going up."

They all take that in. He sighs and looks over to the stairs. "I'll go with Takato." He says. Soon everyone decides on the way they want to go. Guyver would be going with Fate, it seems that because they were from the same Digivolution line and at the same level, Fate and Guyver were stronger together then apart. Gate and Serji choose to go with Takato, Solar choose to go with Fate. Most of the Tamers when with Fate and so did the Digidestine. Davis, Kage, and Sky were to go with Takato. So did all the Legendary Warriors. Calamon, Mary, Ruby, Ever, Tory, Nick, and Hell Storm choose to go with Fate as well. So most of the group choice to go with Fate then with Takato. Not that Takato seems to mind.

They split with Takato leading the way. Fate and the others head down the stairs. "Kind of a light group, huh?" He asks Takato. Takato answers, "The problem might with going up is that we might encounter Puck and Maul. They're been throwing each other at the top of the building. This groups light on their feet and we have needed that. Fate and I can keep in touch, if they find that they got the way that leads to the deactivate the finally defenses, all the better that there's not that many in our group." Many of the group nod at that. Sky was carrying Davis on his left shoulder. WarGrowlmon was at the back, as was Gate. Serji was to Takato's right.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first shield gives way to the Stalkers. The Digimon that used to live around the building and long since fled and the few GL enforcers that have engaged the Stalkers have been deleted. She has some journeymen level Digimon preparing to cast a quake spell. Also has apprentices repairing what they can of the building. She knew that Avatre was helping them as well, so hopefully by the time they get pass the third protective spell they'll have the building in better condition then when the Stalkers began this attack.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

She sighs as she finishes the changes to the spell that the Journeymen level Digimon had been setting up. Now it'll cancel the shields that protect this building. Not for the first time that she gives thanks that she ever questioned Fate. It was thanks to many of the questions that she learned how to change the quake spell into a cancellation spell. Now she finds Nav the MageGarurumon, they look at each other, and then they went back to work. Nav didn't give her a second glance. But then the paints that the apprentices were using were the same as the ones the journeymen were using. The apprentices thought to cheat with the repairs. But she acted like she didn't know that they were cheating.

She wonders if Fate's adventure into the Hell's Hall was working out. Then notices one of the apprentices was just sitting around. She yells at the Digimon to get back to work, or she'll report them to Nav. It works and the rest try harder at their work. Soon this place will be a war zone and she'll disappear, for her work will be over and done with. Tel'Sora will think that she was 'deleted' and wouldn't be looking for her. She keeps her face in a scowl.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She looks around the level that they were walking into. Angewomon was flying just ahead of her. She looks over at where Sakuyamon was walking with Mary. Compared with the group going up, they were much larger in number then Takato's group. But then most of Takato's group is Digimon.

They pause behind Fate and then watch as the area in front of them was highlighted. They kind of look around, hoping to remember just some of where the traps were. Fate says loud enough for everyone to hear, "The ones that glow the most at the more dangerous traps. So, watch out." They all nod their heads and watch as Henry and Terriermon Bio Merge into MegaGargomon and takes the lead. This level wasn't meant for a gigantic Digimon like MegaGargomon to walk through it. MegaGargomon's head breaks the ceiling as he walks forward. They trail behind the huge Digimon.

The traps that MegaGargomon set off didn't do any real damage to MegaGargomon. This might be the only time that Henry and Terriermon Bio Merge in this building and soon they could hear the dual voices say, "Just like taking a walk through an underground park, huh?" Solar makes a scratchy remark, "O yea, with ceiling raining down on us." They all laugh nervously at that.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

He looks as Maul and Puck crash through the walls. They were kind of running away from the two. He notices that a new Digimon had joined them. They are about over three miles from Maul and Puck. He halts and looks around at everyone. Davis was in Kouji's arms and then looks up at the new Digimon. He takes out his D-ark and reads the information.

**ForgottenVeemon**

Ultimate level Digimon

Vaccine/Virus type

Shifter Dragon. Attacks are Chaos Blaster and Order of Twisting Fires.

He finishes reading the information on ForgottenVeemon. He puts his D-ark away and gets a better look. Kage and Sky had DNA Digivolved into ForgottenVeemon; there was no doubt in his mind that this is Kage and Sky. ForgottenVeemon stood just as tall as he himself. With two pairs of wings, the first set are white and the second set are black. The skin color of ForgottenVeemon is red with yellow V on his chest and his belly and claws are dark blue in color. On ForgottenVeemon's snout was a simple blue jagged horn. ForgottenVeemon's eye color is green. And surprisingly ForgottenVeemon has one silver metal on the back of a fingerless glove on his left hand and on his right hand was a golden metal on the back of a fingerless glove.

It was just as everyone was looking at him did ForgottenVeemon takes a look at his own body. "Ooo, didn't think that this could happen." Was all the DNA Digimon could say in his dual voice. Davis just sighs and asks, "I wonder where you guys went. So, your both together, how does if feel to be a whole new Digimon?" The answer was, "Normal, just more powerful." He just grins at hearing that, then he turns to where Maul and Puck had been. "Looks like they're gone." He tells the group. They all turn and sees that his right. "So, now that we got far enough away, why didn't any traps spring?" J.P. asks. "I think that the spells got canceled when Maul and Puck broke through the walls." He says slowly as he examines the hallway they raced down. "So, all we got to do is hope that on each level we walk through, they come crashing in to cancel the spells?" Takuya asks. "Seem like it." Tommy answers. Serji then asks, "So, we're taking a break then?" "We raced through about two levels already. I think we all need a breather." Kouji says.

He digs into his pouch and brings out some bottles of water and food. Those that were in their beast forms slide evolve into their human spirits. Gate was lucky that he was just long, for if here hadn't been, it would have been hard for him to get around if he was just been tall. Gate opens his mouth and he tosses some of the bread that he has into Gate's mouth. Everyone just takes some of the fruit and almost everyone took a bottled water. They soon finish off the food that he brought out and then they mark the bottles that were theirs before handing them back. He puts the bottles away and then they continue on their way towards the stairs. Davis was getting carried by ForgottenVeemon. Gate's head is about eight feet a head of the group.

Soon they stop at the top of the stairs and he closes his eyes and sends out some 'eyes' to look around the place. Then as he 'watches' through those 'eyes' about just how much damage that Puck and Maul had done to the building. He just sighs as he watches Puck and Maul battle it out. Then he cancels the spell. "Well lucky for us, every level has received damage from Maul and Puck's battle. Their's still going at it too. I think I'll set some alarms up to warn us when they getting close." He tells them and they all just nod.

As he sets the alarms up, he feels Fate send out a question. "Trouble?" He sends back, "Not really. Puck and Maul have cancel every level traps that there are." Then Fate replies, "How?" He sends, "By going through the walls. They're still at it, should I heal Puck?" Fate's replies, "Might as well." He does as send out a healing spell to Puck. Puck heals up and he finishes setting up the alarms. They send out, "Bye." At the same time.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

He watches as Fate come out of her trance. "Well, Maul and Puck are still at it. Takato healed Puck and put up alarms to warn when their close." Fate tells him. "Are they having as much trouble as we are?" He asks. "No, because Maul and Puck are damaging the upper levels, the traps get canceled." Fate answers. He just sighs and says "Just our luck to pick the harder way, huh?" "Yip. So, any takers?" Fate asks.

He snorts and looks to the lower level. It looks to be a room full of roots with thorns. Rapidmon had fired missiles into the hall and they didn't do much damage. That's about all that happened. Fate looks at the hall and says, "I think we should take a page out of what's happening with Takato and that group." Fate turns to Solar and asks, "Could you destroy the bottom steps, please. I think we can by pass this level." Solar looks surprised at the request but as they all move up the stairs, they then watch as Solar breaks through to the next level. Ruby goes to scout the next level and after about three minutes come back saying, "We're in luck! Just under us the next stairway leading to the level after. Also none of the traps seems to work."

Fate grins in trumpet and they soon use some of the roots as ropes and climb down the hole that Solar made. They soon continue to do the same thing to the next three levels. They stopped because it seems the now none of the traps on any of the levels were working.

To be continued …


	28. Chapter 28

Broken Realities

I don't own Digimon

------------------------------------------------------

'_Thoughts'_

"talking out loud"

'-----' scene change

(V)(V) different point of view

'+' flash back

Chapter 28

She sighs as reports come in. Some idiot hadn't taken a closer look at the quake spell before casting the spell. Instead of creating a quake, it canceled their shields, all of the shields. It also seems that the apprentices did a have fast job on repairing the building to boot. Avatre was reported deleted, when the Raidenmon that was with the Stalkers began to open fire once the shields were down, a lot of the build just collapsed. Some many Digimon had been deleted just during that time.

Now the Stalkers are living up to their names. They stalked the halls of the school as if they own the place. The few that try to engage them didn't stand a chance against them. So most of the Digimon were fleeing to the meeting room. Joust and Nav have taken command of the lesser ranks and are trying to come up with a good defense.

To make matters worst, the group that's at Hell's Hall has figured out how to cancel the defenses on each level. The only one that still works is the final spell protecting the Anchor. With Maul still fighting the Dorugremon that had been with the group. She also notices that for just Digivolving to Dorugremon, this Digimon was holding up very well against Maul's attacks. It looks like Maul might even lose the fight.

She didn't know just what to think. One the one hand, defending the Anchor is what the Inu'Dor fraction was created for, but on the other she was having troubles here on Armith. _'I think that this is what the Stalkers had planned all along. Either the group attacking us is a decoy or those that are after the Anchor are the decoys. Or are they both decoys? This is giving me a head ach just thinking about it.'_ She thinks are she watches as the Stalkers soon explore every room and hallway of the school.

Then the Raidenmon stops firing his attacks. Every Digimon in the room just stop and look at each other. Each wonder just why the attackers have stopped firing at the building. She looks at into the viewing spell and finds that they're retreating. Feeling dread, she calls up the viewing spell for Hell's Hall. She watches as three Digimon circle around the Anchor and soon the spell cancels out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They finally find the Anchor. He was stunned to find it at the top of the building. Now he sends Fate an image of the Anchor. Fate sends, "Ok. Don't do anything." He replies, "Ok." They break off contact.

Then he sends a healing spell to Puck, again. Every fifteen minutes, by Kouji's watch, he sends a healing spell to Puck. It seems to work, for it was Maul that was beginning to slow down from all the damage that Puck did to him.

He looks around at the group he lead up here. Kage and Sky are back to being rookies and every Legendary Warrior was human. Guilmon was playing I Spy with Serji and Gate. Everyone was bored, he stays as Drakemon though. He dedigivolved when WarGrowlmon did. Zoe and Takuya were a few feet from the group and he opened a viewing spell for the others to watch the battle between Puck and Maul.

He then decides to watch the fight on the viewing spell. He hopes that Fate and them are all right. He didn't ask for an update from Fate, and she never asked for one from him. He watches as Maul uses Metal Meteor. He had wondered just what attacks Puck and Maul could do, so before they made it to the sixth level.

'+'

He just sighs as they watch Maul is sent through the next set of walls. They were a good three miles away from them. His alarm spells helped out quite a bit. "I wonder what attack they can use." Tommy asks. He thinks about it then Davis and him pull out their Digivices. His gives him a picture of Maul. He reads out the information.

**DeathXDorugremon**

Ultimate level Digimon

Virus type

Undead. Attacks are Bloody Cave and Metal Meteor.

Then he puts his D-ark back on his belt. Then looks over at Davis's Digivice. They watch as Puck comes charging after Maul. Davis's Digivice shows a picture of Puck. Davis reads out the information.

**Dorugremon**

Ultimate level Digimon

Data type

Beast Dragon. Attacks are Bloody Tower and Metal Meteor.

Davis puts his Digivice way. ForgottenVeemon says, "What's a Bloody Tower?" Then they watch as a red beam of light appears where Puck and Maul were. "I think that's a Bloody Tower." Gate says. They all just nod their heads in agreement. As they watch Puck's forced back and looks dazed. He sends out a healing spell to Puck and Puck recovers and leaps through the ceiling to get out of the building.

'+'

He sighs as he remembers that scene. Right now Maul and Puck weren't any where close to the building. They were about three kilometers away. It was a surprise to them all that Puck or Maul didn't fight around the top of the building. But then they must have sense something off about it. They all got that feeling when they first step foot on the same level as the Anchor. That feeling was still there too.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

They were on the ninth level and it was a maze. It was that simple. They had tried to break through the floor, but it didn't work. She sighs as she holds onto Gatomon. Everyone was tired and they didn't pack any food or drink. They all voted for Solar to take the lead. They hope that being a GoldVeedramon, Solar's luck was bound to kick in. Even Fate and Guyver agreed with that line of reasoning.

"This is getting us nowhere fast." Izzy says out loud. With everyone's nerves on end they all send Izzy a dirty look. "What I mean is, why not just break through the walls? It worked with the floor, why not on the maze walls?" Izzy says. That made everyone feel so much better and Ever rammed his way through the closest wall. "They must have used spells to make the wall stronger. And now without those spells, they're easy to break! Good thinking Izzy!" Henry says. Everyone nod their heads in agreement with that.

Soon they are through the maze and they walk down the stairs. Fate looks at the picture in front of them. Then Fate looks over at Sakuyamon, and says, "I'll be needing you to ground me." Sakuyamon asks, "How do I ground you? I'm not a practicing magic-user." Fate then sighs and says, "Just hold my 'hand' and don't let go, ok?" Fate turns to look at the picture and then Sakuyamon kind of jumps at something, then relaxes.

As they watch, Fate begins to glow as do the picture. After about five minutes Fate and Sakuyamon sigh at the same time. The glowing stops and the picture just fades into nothing. "Thanks for keeping a good grip." Fate says. "So, that's what it's like to do magic outside of battle, huh? It's tiring." Sakuyamon says. Fate turns to face them and says, "I think Takato and I can open a portal together. Just a minute, I'll contact him."

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

He watches the battle between Puck and Maul. It's been going of from the better part of the morning. It was getting to be lunch; they were lucky that Takato had thought of taking food and bottled water. He takes a sip out of his water.

He then turns to look at Takato as Takato gets up and stares about where the stairs are. They then watch as a portal opens up and the other group walks through. Last to walk through was Fate, then the portal closes. The others notice the viewing screen that Takato set up and look at it.

Then they just sigh and Rika says, "So, I see someone brought bottled water." Takato then digs in his pouch for more stuff. It would seem that Takato had been prepared to feed the whole group. Out comes more food and bottled water. The others each take a bottle and then Takato brings out some more food. After Takato finishes digging around in his pouch for the last bit of food, they dig in. Guyver says, "I guess we should have thought to pack this. Good thinking on your part, though." Takato answers, "I learnt a while ago to bring food and drinks for the simple reason that after a long battle, you get thirsty and hungry." "You sound like Joe just then." Kari says teasingly. "I didn't have any room left." Joe says to the group. They all kind of laugh.

Then Rika, Renamon, Fate, and Takato head away from the group to talk. While they were talking, everyone was telling everyone else about what's been happening to each other. He and the ones that went with Takato were kind of thankful that all they had to worry about was Maul and Puck.

When Takato and the others rejoin the group, Fate looks over at Mary, Ruby, Ever, Tory, Hell, Nick, Serji, Gate, and Solar. "We think we'll send you to tell those that are attacking Armith that we're about to try something with the Anchor. It might be a good idea to get them to stop the attack and to retreat back through the portal. We'll figure out what to do about Puck and Maul, ok?" They just nod, looking relieved. Soon Takato and Fate open up a portal to where the Stalkers are on Armith.

Then Guyver asks, "So, what's going to happen with Puck." Fate sighs and looks to Calamon. "If Calamon could be so kind as to let Puck Digivolve into a mega for a short amount of time. Then that problem would be solved. Takato and I will even make sure that it's only temporary. Up for it, Calamon?" "Yip!" Calamon says.

As everyone turns to look at the screen that Takato made, they watch as Puck was on the ground. Maul was circling in, and then softly at first Puck began to glow. Then the glowing began to get brighter and brighter. Suddenly Puck Digivolves. Every Tamer, but Takato, and Davis have their Digivices out.

**Dorughoramon**

Mega level Digimon

Vaccine type

Beast Dragon. Attacks are Brave Metal and Dorudiin.

As the Tamers and Davis finish reading that out the information. As they watch Maul dives in to attack Puck. Puck grabs Maul with his hands and throws Maul a good thirty feet away. Puck takes to the air and uses Brave Metal. The attack hits Maul, it deletes him. Then Puck dedigivolves to Dorugremon. A portal opens and it sends Puck somewhere. They all turn around and sees Puck by Takato, Calamon, and Fate.

Fate then looks at Mary and them and asks, "Ready?" They all nod and Takato and Fate open up a portal. Gate picks up Puck as gently as he could and goes through the Portal. After they leave through the portal, it closes.

Rika and Renamon then Bio Merge to Sakuyamon and then Takato Digivolves to Drachemon. As they watch Fate, Takato, and Sakuyamon move towards the huge crystal that was the Anchor. The Anchor stood eighty feet in the air and forty feet wide. It looks like a pillar for the top of it was flat. The colors that shone off the Anchor were mostly dark colors.

Soon Fate says, "Ready, Sakuyamon?" "As ready as I'll ever be." Was Sakuyamon's reply. Soon they just stood there, they seem to be relaxed. Guilmon was to his right; he asks Guilmon, "You ok?" Guilmon just looks at the Anchor and says in an odd voice, "I will be, when this is over." He looks stunned at that. Guilmon didn't sound like Guilmon when he said that. But then as he looks at the Anchor, Guilmon was older then any of them. He forgot that Guilmon was the Hazard and from what he read in that pocket dimension, the Hazard was quite dangerous. Takato gave the Hazard a form and new life. At this moment, the Hazard must be watching the whole thing. Ready to do something to protect Takato.

The colors were speeding up and new colors were beginning to appear. They all heard Guilmon shout, "EVERYONE! GET LIE DOWN NOW!" Then everything goes black.

To be continued …


	29. Chapter 29

Broken Realities

I don't own Digimon

------------------------------------------------------

'_Thoughts'_

"talking out loud"

'-----' scene change

(V)(V) different point of view

'+' flash back

Chapter 29

With Sakuyamon there to help ground them, Fate and he begin to look beyond the magical layers that was the Anchor. They wanted the core of the Anchor. So they kept going, he didn't know how long they have been going through the different layers. The shape of the energies that Fate and he were going through were like a sphere, but with the core always moving around. He almost caught it, but it slipped out of his 'fingers', in a manner of speaking.

He stopped and began to think. He motions for Fate to stop as well. Then instead of pushing the layers in front of him, he decides to 'pull' on them. He moves his 'hands' into the energy and begins to examine what the lay did. What he found surprised him. The layers weren't what he thought they were, they were the connection to the different dimensions that the GL had connected up to the Anchor. He sends, "This are the connection. Not defenses." Fate then mimics what he did and replies, "You're right. No wonder they have trouble breaking connections between realities. It's easier to break lines then flows." He then begins to search for Tayth 832. The search leads him to the top of the globe. Soon he finds it and calls for Fate's help.

With Fate helping him, they begin to map out the flow that was Tayth 832. Soon they begin to gently move it away from the other energies. Some times he would cast blocking spells and at other times it was Fate. Soon they have the flow of energy that represents Tayth 832 connected by the barest thread. He moves to cut it, leaving Fate to cast the final protection spell on it and the rest of the flows.

He cuts the energy with his 'blade.' He keeps the end of the connection that belongs to the other flows. He then becomes alert to the core sending out roots of energy to reclaim the lost flow. He lets the cord that he's holding go when a root finds it. He moves back and castes a layed shield spell on the Tayth 832 flow. Soon the energy that was Tayth 832 fades out of the Anchor.

He dodges the roots, as does Fate. They look at each other and pull back. The core begins to alter the shape of the sphere of energy flows. It now looks to be a tornado. They then begin to cast blocking spells into the tornado, it calms it, but the core is now outside of the energy flows. He suddenly has a really bad feeling about this.

"I think if we destroy the core, the flows will go back to what they should be." Fate sends him. He sighs, looking at the core, it was going to be a long hard fight, but he has a home to get to and he'll not stop until he sees his parents and his other friends that he left behind. He turns to find Megidramon behind him. He looks at the face of the Hazard dragon and when his partner shows him an image of how the others are lying on the ground, out cold. He then looks at Megidramon's face and then something red moves in front of him. "Hey Takato! Look at what I can do!" He and Fate look at each other as they watch as the red thing move to shield his friends from what's happening so close to the Anchor. "Thanks, Calamon. Keep them safe, ok?" He sends to Calamon, AKA the red energy that floating around by Megidramon. "Ok! You can count on me!" Calamon sends back.

Then he and Megidramon merge together.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

She watches as Takato and the Hazard dragon merge into a single energy. She looks quickly at Calamon then back to see at what Takato and the Hazard merged into. "Oooo, I can't wait to tell the others about this!" Calamon sends out. She had to admit that she agrees with that.

The being that they now stare at looks to be human, but with four pairs of bat like wings. The human also has horns and a blindfold covering his eyes. There were red, black, purple, and white tattoos covering the body. The being also had pure white hair mixed with black strains. The hair didn't go pass the shoulders. On the finger were nails shaped like claws. The being's left ear had a series of earrings connected to a chain. All in all, Takato and Megidramon look like a demonic human. Which was odd, considering the fact that both Guilmon and Takato were one of the nicest beings she's ever met.

Then as if hearing her thoughts. "Just because something looks demonic doesn't mean that it's evil. I think you would prefer an angel?" The being sends out. Calamon giggles at that. "Who are you?" She sends. "Just something that's needed right now. I'll be leaving shortly, but first I must take care of this thing. It's what both of them want gone." The being sends. "You mean that Takato and Guilmon will be fine after this?" She sends. She could see this being smile softly. "Of course. I am built of dreams and of desires of both Takato and Guilmon. I have no wish to be here more then necessary. They have their lives to live. I might exist when Takato is ready to dye." The being says and then the core begins its attacks.

She and this being move around, circling the core. The core then sends out roots towards each of them. The being that was both Takato and Guilmon might be blindfolded, but didn't seem to have trouble seeing the attacking roots. For as she pulls away from the core, he sends out an attack based on his claws. The attack rips apart the energy roots and scratches the core a bit.

The howl of pain that it sends out afterwards was deafening cry, but that didn't stop the merged being one bit. For he moves forward and splits the core in half. Then as she watches the core tries to reform, but the merge being doesn't give it the chance to. For as Calamon and her watch, the being castes a spell, one that was followed with the claw attack. Soon the core's energy if aborbed by the merged being.

One finally look around and the being glows and Calamon sends out, "Bye!" The light covers the demonic human. Then when the lights fades away, Takato and Megidramon are where the being used to be.

Takato and Megidramon look around and then Takato sends out, "What happened?" "You won!" Calamon answers. Then they all watch as the energy flows that were different realities pull away from each other and then fade away.

Soon they wake and as Sakuyamon knees in exhaustion, they find that the Anchor is about to explode. Takato sighs and says, "Our work never seems to end, huh?" She laughs at that and together they teleport out of this reality.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

He pictures the park that's where Guilmon's hide out is located. With Fate helping him out, they teleport there. He sighs as they touch down on grass and around trees. He could hear birds songs as well traffic.

He and Sakuyamon dedigivolve to their lower forms. He then transforms into a human and moves to help Rika get up. Rika just sighs and says, tiredly, "I don't know how you and Fate do it, goggle head. But I think I'll leave it to the two of you." He sighs and looks around. "We're home." He says those words in awe. Rika then looks around and finds that his right.

Then they look at the others, including Guyver. "So, when do you think Kaze and Kenta will be showing up?" He asks. "I don't care, I just want to sleep." Rika says and they sit down. She lends on his shoulder and he puts his arm around her. Renamon was sitting and Guilmon was talking to her.

He looks over at Fate, she moves through the group to make sure that nobody was injuried. Then he looks for Calamon, only to find the little guy has disappeared. He then asks Fate, "What happened? I remember merging with Megidramon, then small bits and pieces after that." As Rika sleeps on his shoulder, Fate tells him everything, everything that was said and done.

He then breaks the silents after about three minutes of letting what happen sink in. "So, that's what Megidramon and I merged into, huh? Sounds like an interesting guy to meet." Fate nods in agreement. They just wait for either someone of the group to wake or for someone finds them. Rika moves a bit and he put brings her in closer to him.

It was about thirty minutes when Impmon shows up. He takes a look around and then at him and Rika. Then back at everyone else. "So, who's the new girl?" Impmon asks and points at Fate. He simply says, "That's Fate Dancer. She's an ultimate level Digimon. She and her cousin there." He motions to Guyver, "Helped us out. So, could you maybe wait before picking a fight with anyone? You might be stunned at just who you might be facing. Some of the humans can become Digimon without needing a partner." He finish telling the rookie. Impmon just snorts at that, not believing what he was told.

Soon Jeri, Kazu with Guardromon, and then Kenta with MarineAngemon. Calamon's in Jeri's arms and he says, "Hey guys. Long time no see." They all just turn to stare at him and then at the fact that Rika was sleeping on his shoulder. Then at each other and Kazu says, "You know that the Ice Queens on your shoulder, right?" He nods. "Aren't you worried about what will happen when she wakes?" Kazu asks. He just grins and says, "She might kick your butt for waking her. Also, don't make a big deal of Kari and the other Digidestine, ok?" He knew that will get them off his back about Rika and him.

So they did turn to look more closely at the ones lying of the ground. Then Kenta points to Joe and say, "Is that Joe? As in from the cartoon show?" "Yip, I've met all the Digidestine that live in Japan, too. Joe's kind of joined us on Friday. Terriermon pulled a prank and now Gomamon was, well." He looks at the tie dye rookie. Kazu and them just look like they were in a dream. "So, that's Kari right?" Kenta asks. "Yip. That's Tai's little sister." He answers. He notices that Fate just seems amused with the reactions. "I'd like for you to meet Fate Dancer, or just Fate. She's from a different Digital reality. So is her cousin Guyver." He says and motions to Guyver. Fate nods her head in response. "The goggle and hat combo is Takuya. The twins are Kouji and Kouichi. The other girl is Zoe and the kid close to her is Tommy. Then J.P.'s the big guy. Also the black Veemon is Kage, his a KageVeemon who's also Davis's second partner." He finishes telling them the names of the Legendary Warriors.

As he watches, Kazu pulls out his D-ark to have a look at Kage's infor. He just sighs and look over at where Guilmon and Renamon had fallen asleep. He hears Jeri talk on a cell phone and soon they all just kind of waited.

His parents were the first to arrive, and it took them about two glances to tell that his their son. His mom just seems to sigh at seeing him and Rika sitting like this. He wakes Rika up and, to the surprise of Kazu and Kenta, just gets up and greets his parents. He gets up and his mom pulls him in for a hug. "My, how you're grown!" His mom says as they hug. "I missed you guys too. You wouldn't believe how much I wanted to see you guys again." He tells his mom.

He then explains about the others and soon the other parent's arrive. The others start to come too as everyone arrives. Soon he's introducing everyone to everyone else. He watches as Izzy begins to talk to Henry's dad about computer stuff most likely. Kazu and Kenta talk to Davis about Kage. The Digimon just talk, though Impmon was kind of eyeing Fate.

They decide to head over to Rika's place. Everyone's hungry and it seems that everything was looking up. He'll soon build another doorway and then everyone will go home. He'll have to build one tonight, if everyone wants to head home tomorrow. He wonders just how his parents will react to the fact that he can become Drakemon. He'll find out later, he just wants to enjoy the moment.

To be continued …


	30. Chapter 30

Broken Realities

I don't own Digimon and Ranma 1/2

------------------------------------------------------

'_Thoughts'_

"talking out loud"

'-----' scene change

(V)(V) different point of view

'+' flash back

Chapter 30

They all just talk about stuff. The other Tamers that were Takato's friends just seem awe struck, though not the Impmon for some reason. But then again, that Digimon seems to be a cool customer. But not as cool as his brother though. It was getting late and he could see that Takato wanted to do something. Fate seems to be talking with Rika's grandmother. Guyver was with Takato's dad.

Takato then goes to talk to his mom about something. He could see that his mom had a hard time believing what Takato was talking about. But then again, everyone around here didn't understand that they could become Digimon. Takato then walks into the garden and everyone pauses to watch him.

Then Takato transforms into Drakemon. The others that are native just stare at him. Takato sighs and says, "I really need to build that doorway, I'll be back before supper, ok?" His mother and father just look on as Takato leaps up into the air and flies off. "Don't worry. Takato's going to be back. This will be the third time for him." Fate tells his parents. "But how did he do that? I mean, what happened that lets him transform?" His mother asks. "We'll tell you how we encounter Takato for the first time. Then when he gets back you can ask him about it." J.P. answers.

Soon everyone was listening in on how the Legendary Warriors meet Takato as Drakemon and Calamon. Those that heard this all before just take over what's cooking in the kitchen or setting out dishes and that stuff. By the time Takato arrived back, they didn't notice that he was back. Rika and him just sat down and Takato put a wing over Rika's shoulders. Rika lends in close to Takato.

When they finish telling them about how they made it to the Tendo's, they all were too interested in what happened before Takato made it to their Digital Reality and after what happened. They're answers to their questions seem to be answered during the hearing of the tale. They ate, and then Takato begins his story. Then Kari about her dreams of Takato and Guilmon fighting this huge gigantic tree.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Everyone that didn't have a home slept over at Rika's place. With Takato having created the doorway, they could leave to go home. Fate and Guyver will be heading to Tayth 832. Takato plans on getting the stuff from Tayth later and drop their stuff off. He plans to drop of to visit Dire and them later, when his parents are scared that he'll vanish.

She sighs as finishes talking with Zoe, Jeri, and Rika. Considering that Rika had been her roommate for like over three months, it was kind of hard to part with Rika and Renamon. She had gotten use to Renamon appearing out of nowhere and the vanishing as well. It was hard to believe that she'll not see Rika tomorrow. Or Zoe.

She looks over to where the guys were talking; they all seem to be joking about something. Takato seems to be a bit more up beat. Then Takato transforms and, as they watch, Takato seems to disappear then something happens and they can see a small building. "I changed the design. I'm also working on how to have it work more then once a day." Takato says proudly. Then they walk up the stairs, Calamon says, "Yea! I'm going to visit Lucemon!" Everyone just smiles at that and soon they the ones going home walk through the door. Guyver being the last one through closes the door.

Then Guyver and Fate open the door and walk through it. "Tell Cassandra and Dash that we'll visit in about a month!" Takato tells them. They nod and the door closes. Then Takuya and that group open the door. They all nod to each other, and then they walk out the door with Calamon riding on Kouji's head. Then the door closes and Davis gets the honors of opening it. Everyone but her walk through the door. She looks at Takato and says, "You better keep that promise, Takato. I really want to see Cassandra and Dash's child." Takato just grins at her and says simply, "I always keep my promises. Say hi to Tai for me. And just between you and me, I'll send the DVDs as Christmas gifts." She laughs and walks out the door.

She looks around at the sky and then over to where the door is. Then they all figure out how to get off the roof. She couldn't help but feel that it was just a break. Not a final farewell of their group. She also looks over at T.K. and then they both just turn away.

Many years later

Ranma watches as Yami leads Takato's and the others kids around. Yami looks to be eighteen years old and partners with Dash and Cassandra's son, Hope the Patamon. He looks over at Takato and the others. He still remembers when Takato was just a 13-year-old kid. It was hard to believe that Takato's changed so much. But then so has his cousin Kari. Both still call him cousin and so does Lucemon.

He turns to look at the ultimate level angel Digimon. Lucemon had shown up with Takato about two months after they destroyed the Anchor. Lucemon had talked Takato into letting him came along. Lucemon had been a champion then. Yami was someone that Lucemon used to baby-sit.

Then he finds Takuya and Davis talking about soccer. The Legendary Warriors and their spirits had long since become one whole being. Much like how Takato was also a Drakemon. Takuya married Zoe at age 20. They were the first of their age to get married. Ken and Yolei were the second pair. Kari and T.K. were the last to marry, it took Matt and Tai some time to get them alone together for about four hours before T.K. and Kari finally asked each other at the same time. It seems that Yolei had talked Takato into creating a spy screen to where Matt and Tai had left them, so the whole things on DVD.

He turns to where Guyver was sparring with his partner, BlueMeramon. It was six months after the Anchor was destroyed when Guyver had shown up with Fate. Takato had finally created these bracelets that allowed the wearer to use the doorway that the Hazard made. He used his to visit with Takato and Kari's parents. They consider him family by Christmas. Him and his son. He watches as Fate stops the match and then talks to her husband. Fate and BlueMeramon had hit it off real well, so much so that they married each other.

He looks for Nabiki and Suzie talking together. Nabiki's daughter was in her arms, sleeping. Suzie's also six months due. He watches as Tommy, her husband comes up behind her for a hug. Tommy whispers something into Suzie's ear and then breaks away before she elbows him. Tommy then laughs at this. Suzie just sighs and Nabiki doesn't help matter much by laughing with Tommy. The friendship that Tommy and Suzie had has long since bloomed into love. They are about two years into their marriage and seem to be enjoying every minute of it. Suzie might be younger then Tommy, but that didn't stop Tommy from asking her to his prom.

Then he finds Alumon, Guilmon and Renamon's son. Like his father Alumon was a virus and had scales. Like his mother, though, Alumon was fox like. He was on all fours and had a mane of blue fur trailing from his head to his tail. He was tan in color with green eyes. He's partners with Ash, eight years old and was Takato's and Rika's first born. While Ash was with Yami and the others, Alumon was listening to want Puck and Kage were talking about.

Davis, Sky, and Kage had banded together with Puck to explore different realities. Hoping to find something new or rediscover things. Davis, Kage, and Sky had learnt how to Bio Merge when Kage and Sky were ForgottenVeemon. The mega form was a Digimon that looks to be a BlackWarGreymon with swords, it was called Gaioumon. Davis was married, but like some of those that marry a member of the group, they feel out of place among them.

He sighs and just turns to speak to Joe and Izzy more about the trade between realities. For they have a proto type of the portal system going on. They have connected up with Tayth 832 and the other six realities that the Stalkers had controlled. Then Davis came across the reality that Kurt had taken as a base. That's what Davis, Kage, Sky, and Puck were doing by exploring around. As a bonus they get paid to do it.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

He sighs as everyone leaves using the doorway he created. He watches as Lucemon leaves with about three kids all wanting to hear a story. Then they disappear. He feels Rika place her arm around him and he smiles at her. "Ready to go?" He asks. "It's more like are the kids ready." Rika says in amusement. He turns to look at Ash and his little sister, Misty. Then over at where Alumon was arguing with Renamon. "Big day tomorrow, huh?" Rika says. He nods his head. "I can't believe that Fate and I agreed to teach magic. But then it's a good idea. Someday a reality might try to mimic what the GL did. I hope that it doesn't happen though. People and Digimon shouldn't that happen now or ever." He tells her. Rika just nods in agreement with him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She looks over at the new city that calls her Empress. She had long since decided to just give up on trying to mimic what the GL did. This alliance of realities was out there and they'll come to the defense of the victimized reality. It also seems the Hazard is partners with a human. That's all the information that she could get. She didn't want to reveal this reality to that alliance. For most of them were Stalkers.

She looks over to where her children were and sighs before continuing to read her reports. She hopes that when one of her kids takes over. That Armith will be recovered enough to meet with this alliance on equal terms. Slowly and, with a lot of help from the last of the Inu'Dor, this reality was becoming whole again. It's taking its time, but by the time one of her children were ultimate level, this world will be at full strength.

Even longer then before

He sighs as he looks at Rika's grave. He lays down the flowers that he brought. He still remembers the time when he first met her and Renamon. He was beginning to feel his age. All of the group that had been with Fate and he when they destroyed the Anchor had lived to be in over four hundred years old and still looking to be in their twenties. But when it came time for them to die, they would age.

He sighs and looks over to where his son and daughter's graves were. Then he couldn't stand to look at any more of his families' graves. He looks to see Calamon and Guilmon watching him. "I think it's time, boy. But Calamon, are you sure you want to join us?" He asks the in-training Digimon. Calamon just nods. He then lets himself transform into Drakemon. Then teleports them to where the doorway was. He takes a good look around then walks up the stairs.

He understands what the merged being meant by him ready to dye. It meant that he would live until he decides to merge with the Hazard for the final time, he felt ready. He has lived for a good two thousand years and he has seen many things during his life. Watched as the grandchildren of old friends be born and grow old and then die. He's watches as the proto-portals become common and seen a three large wars happen when the alliance that was built had fought for the rights of other realities. Some realities were long gone, like Tayth 832.

He sees LoreApemon as he makes his way to the right floor. He nods his farewell to her then opens the door that only Guilmon and he can open. Calamon rids on Guilmon's head. He wonders what will happen when Calamon too merges with Guilmon and himself.

They find the stairway and walk down it. They make it to the room and there, he begins the final spell that he'll ever cast. Soon he finishes the designs and then they take their places. He then shapes the energy into the right shape and then channels it into the designs on the floor.

Soon there's nothing but blackness.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

He opens his eyes and looks around. Then at his clawed hands. He was now Takato, Guilmon, and Calamon's son. He would one day merge with some other beings, but for now, he had a life to live. He thinks of a name, one comes to him. _'I'll go by Night.'_ He thinks and then begins to read the books around him. He had a lot to learn, for he doesn't have the memories of either of the three that birthed him. One day, if he wants them, but all he knows are the names of his fathers. He hopes to do them proud.

**To Readers:**

Thanks for reading my first saga. I hope you're not disappointed with the ending! I might one day choose to make a story about Night, but not right now. I hope you like my next stories, but I don't know if I can promise happy endings though. Thanks for your reviews!


End file.
